Una nueva vida
by Kary
Summary: Los Slayers renacen en el siglo 20... no recuerdan nada de su vida pasada, solo dos personas ¿por que?
1. Prologo

Una nueva vida 

Por

Kary 

Prologo

Mi nueva vida 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!!!!!!!!!-  

Mi nombre es Rina Inverse, tengo 16 años y soy la más hermosa y talentosa ………… bueno la más hermosa y talentosa en todo, la verdad es que siento como si dijera esta frase todo el tiempo, solo que al final no se como terminarla.

Desde hace varias semanas tengo extraños sueños, tontos realmente, sueño con dragones, demonios, hechiceros, hombres lobos, libros, fuego, gente que vuela y utiliza… magia, ¡que estupidez! Ni que fuera un cuento de hadas, son solo sueños, pero lo más extraño es que yo estoy en ellos y hay alguien mas que me llama dulcemente "Rinita" y aunque no veo su rostro siento que me estremezco y siento una gran felicidad, he tenido estos sueños desde que mis padres murieron, no, desde mucho antes, desde que recuerdo que tengo sueños y son tan reales que hay veces en que pierdo el sentido entre lo que es real y de lo que no es, más de una ves me he despertado sudando a mitad de la noche por causa de ellos, sobretodo uno, en donde estoy yo y hay mas personas, pero no reconozco sus rostros, no los puedo ver, luego la oscuridad se cierne sobre mi y escucho gritos y gente gritando angustiada mi nombre y luego despierto con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una sensación de miedo espantosa, el recordar ese sentimiento hace que me suba un escalofrío por la espalda, y el recordar sus voces me asusta, podría reconocer sus voces en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento…

¡¡¡¿¿¿En que demonios estoy pensando???!!! Si no me apresuro voy a llegar tarde.

Hace tres semanas llegamos a esta ciudad, mi hermana y yo, mi hermana… me da escalofríos solo pensar en ella, es que Luna es tan… tan… no se ¡demonios! es tan cruel, pero en el fondo es lo único que me queda y en el fondo la quiero ¿¡desde cuando soy tan cursi?!, nuestros padres murieron hace un mes en un accidente, eso fue muy fuerte para ambas y Luna decidió que era mejor cambiar de ambiente, por eso nos mudamos a Tokio, vendimos la casa y compramos una aquí, no es muy grande pero es suficiente para nosotras dos.

Creí que con el cambio de ambiente mis pesadillas cesarían, pero no fue así, esos sueños… cada ves son más seguidos ¡me sacan de quicio! bah no debo hacerle caso a esas tonterías, Luna me dijo que dejará de comer tanto y así se me quitarían ¡¿pero como le puedo hacer caso?! ¡comer es la mejor maravilla del mundo! Claro esta después del dinero y viajar, me encanta viajar y conocer lugares diferentes, pero al parecer no volveré a viajar en un largo laaargo tiempo, ¡demonios! me da tanta rabia que me provoca matar al primero que se me cruce por delante.

"Upps perdón" le digo al anciano que me grita cuando lo golpeo en medio de mi carrera, miró mi reloj es tarde, muy tarde ¡diablos voy a llegar tarde!

Espero que en estos días las cosas mejoren, Luna consiguió un empleo de camarera en un restaurante, le pagan bien, pero es muy tacaña y dice que no me dará nada para comprar tonterías, no son tonterías, tendré que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo así para conseguir dinero, bueno ya veré que hago para tener suficiente dinero, esta ciudad es muy grande, ayer Luna y yo la recorrimos un poco, en algún lugar necesitaran a una hermosa muchacha pelirroja que haga… que haga…bueno, que haga algo… tal ves consiga un empleo como detective o como caza recompensas, eso sería genial conseguiría mucho dinero y solo tendría que golpear algunas cabezas.

En fin… ahora estoy aquí. Corriendo como una loca desquiciada en medio de la ciudad, golpeando a quien se me atraviese con mi maletín, para tratar de no llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela, con este tonto uniforme que odio. Solo espero que este día se acabe pronto, pero apenas son las ocho de la mañana.  

Notas de la autora:

Bueno esto es solo el prologo pero espero que este quedando bien, prometo algo mas de acción en los proximos capítulos,  por favor dejen sus reviews ¿si?


	2. Encuentros

Una nueva vida 

Por

Kary 

Capitulo I

Encuentros

"¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?" pensó de mal humor Rina por quincuagésima vez en los 10 minutos que llevaba pérdida, ese día no estaba siendo uno de sus favoritos.

Llego tarde el primer día de clases, por suerte por ser su primer día en "Ceified Night School" no la reprendieron, pidió disculpas por su retrazo y entro sonrojada al salón, el profesor la presentó y pasó toda la mañana viendo las aburridas clases.

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y buscando el baño termino perdida, no hace falta decir que las dimensiones del colegio eran enormes por lo tanto no Rina no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba el baño y mucho menos de donde estaba en estos momentos ella y para peor suerte no había nadie en ningún lado, al parecer todos estaban almorzando.

"Demonios tengo tanta hambre"pensó al escuchar el crujido de su estómago que reclamaba alimento 

"¿En que estaba pensando? Podría haber pedido que me dijeran en donde estaba el estúpido baño" camino un poco más, abriendo con patadas las puertas de los pasillos, salones vacíos, armarios de limpieza, archivadoras y mas salones vacíos pero nada de baños ni de gente, la ya corta paciencia de Rina estaba llegando a su fin

 "¡¡¡Diablos!!!" grito dándole una fuerte patada a una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, cuando escucho voces venir 

"Si, al fin alguien a quien le puedo preguntar" se dijo feliz caminando hacía donde estaban las personas que hablaban, eran cuatro muchachos de cursos superiores a ella

"Disculpen, podrían decirme como llego a la cafetería" les pregunto, ellos voltearon a verla y sonrieron 

"Claro dulzura, te acompañamos" dijo el más alto y rubio sonriéndole, a Rina no le gusto esa sonrisa y mucho menos esa mirada, ni que ella fuera tonta, que trataran de aprovecharse y sabrían quien era Rina Inverse, no por nada había sido la campeona de Karate en su ciudad, además de cómo decía su padre "Estaba dotada de una gran fuerza"

"¿Por qué tan callada cariño? Ni que te fuéramos a comer"  dijo uno de cabello largo y castaño acercándosele a Rina, ella lo miro ceñuda cuando puso la mano en su hombro

"Oigan esta muy pequeña y muy plana, no me gustan así" dijo el tercero de cabello negro viendo detalladamente a Rina que al escuchar su frase o mas bien la descripción que el sujeto le estaba dando a su persona se le hincho una gran vena en la frente mientras se zafaba del agarre de uno de ellos, los miró molesta, no, furiosa

"Idiota ya hiciste enojar a la niña"

"Mejor vámonos, esta muy fea"

"Bueno en realidad si esta bastante plana"

"Niña, fea, plana" Rina proceso esas palabras en su cerebro mientras que la vena en la frente había cobrado gran magnitud, esos idiotas, ¿como se atrevían a decirle que tenía cuerpo de niña?, su ira estuvo a punto de estallar cuando se escucho una voz que hizo estremecer hasta lo mas hondo de su ser 

"¿Por que la molestan?" Un joven también de grado superior era el que hablaba. Su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y brillante y su voz, su voz… Rina la conocía, claro que la conocía… la había escuchado mil veces en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, esa era la misma voz que la llamaba y le imploraba que no se fuera, era la voz de la persona que su mente no le permitía conocer, y Rina quedo allí, presente y lejana a la vez, su respiración se había detenido mientras que el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿era posible? ¿era acaso la misma persona con la que soñaba todas las noches? ¿podría ser? Si, su voz, era la misma, pero… entonces no eran ni sueños ni pesadillas, era la realidad ¿pero como podía ser eso posible? No existen los dragones, ni las personas vuelan… eso simplemente es… inverosímil 

"¿Estas bien?" la voz del joven la devolvió al mundo real, lo vio lentamente, entre asustada y asombrada y asintió con la cabeza aun viéndolo, escuchándolo

"¿Dónde están esos tipos?" le pregunto Rina fijándose que los tres jóvenes ya no estaban

"¿Ah? Ya se fueron" dijo sonriendo el muchacho "Soy Gaudy Gabriev, voy en quinto de secundaría"

"Soy Rina Inverse" se presento ella aun viéndolo y tratando de recuperar la respiración que ya creía extraviada "Gracias por ayudarme con esos idiotas" le dijo, aunque ella sola se las podría haber arreglado fácilmente

"No hay problema, pero una niña como tú no debería estar sola en una parte tan apartada del colegio"

A Rina le salto de repente una vena era la segunda vez en el día en que le llamaban niña

"No soy ninguna niña, voy en tercero de secundaría, además soy nueva y estoy perdida"

"No lo sabía, es que eres muy pequeña" le dijo Gaudy riendo, Rina lo vio detenidamente, no parecía una mala persona, tal ves algo tonto, pero no mala persona, sonrió para sus adentros tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoica, nunca lo había visto en su vida, si, era cierto, su voz era exacta a la que escuchaba en sus sueños, pero…

"Oye… ¿y para dónde vas?" le pregunto amigable Gaudy

"Para la cafetería, tengo mucha hambre" rió un poco Rina

"Yo también iba para allá, si quieres te acompaño"

"Gracias, si no nunca sabría como llegar" Rina y Gaudy comenzaron a caminar bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cafetería, Rina sintiéndose muy confusa y a la vez simpatizada de aquel muchacho y Gaudy solo sonreía. 

Ocultos tras unos bebederos dos personas hablaban, más bien una le gritaba feliz a la otra.

"¡Ya se encontraron, no lo puedo creer!" celebraba una muchacha muy hermosa de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules

"Te lo dije Filia, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella llegara" le contesto con cierto tono de burla un joven a su lado, de cabello morado algo largo y sujeto en una cola pequeña aunque tiene los ojos bastantes cerrados se puede notar que el color de su pupilas es dorado

"¡¡¡Oh cállate namagomi!!!- le grito molesta 

"Si, por su puesto que me calló labios de lagartija o mejor dicho, ex-labios de lagartija"  el muchacho comenzó a reír 

"¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA IDIOTA!!!" Le grito Filia dándole un gran golpe a Zeros que lo dejo medio aturdido, Filia comenzó a meditar mientras caminaba en círculos "Esto no esta bien, ya me preocupaba el echo de que Rina no apareciera, ya estábamos casi todos pero… Rina tampoco recuerda nada del pasado, tampoco Gaudy, Ameria, Zelgadis, Sylpheel o Val, pero nosotros dos si, yo recuerdo toda mi vida pasada, siempre lo he recordado, desde que nací en este planeta y tú también namagomi, ¿Por qué entonces ellos no? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Creo que eso es lo mejor" dijo seriamente Zeros

"Si yo también, aunque extraño los viejos tiempos, cuando era un dragón dorado, podía volar, usar hechizos y darte golpes con mi mazo…" dijo emocionada y triste Filia "ah… mi mazo" Filia suspiro mientras acariciaba un mazo imaginario a Zeros le rodó una gota por la cabeza

"El que no tengas tú horroroso mazo no significa que hayas dejado de golpearme con brutalidad Filia" le dijo Zeros sonriendo 

"Cállate horrible demonio… bueno… ya no eres demonio pero eso no te quita lo irónico. Por cierto ¿Por qué crees que renacimos en este planeta tan extraño? Además de que varias cosas han cambiado, Val es mi hermano menor y Sylpheel y Gaudy son hermanos y primos de Ameria" 

"Bueno mi querida Filia… eso es un secreto" dijo el ex-demonio sonriendo y colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

"¡¡¡IMBECIL!!!"- le grito Filia  comenzando a perseguirlo por toda la planta superior del colegio

La cafetería estaba repleta de estudiantes que conversaban, comían o simplemente esperaban el toque de la campaña para regresar a clase.

"¡Y entonces me dijeron que dentro de algunos años podré ingresar a la academia de policía! ¿¡No es genial!?"  conversaban dos jóvenes animadamente, más bien la muchacha obligaba a su amigo a que la escuchara

"Si es genial Ameria" Dijo con desgana un joven a su lado mientras tomaba de su coca-cola

"¡¿verdad que si Zelgadis?! También me dijeron que sería una gran policía llena de amor por la justicia" siguió hablando animadamente la joven, luego fijo la vista en un joven que entraba en la cafetería y comenzó a gritar agitando la mano "¡Gaudy, Gaudy aquí, aquí!"

Gaudy miró a Ameria y sonrió luego le indico a la muchacha pelirroja que estaba a su lado que lo siguiera

"¡Hola chicos!" los saludo alegremente Gaudy luego señalo a la muchacha que estaba a su lado"Ella es Rina Inverse, es nueva"

"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ameria Will Tesla Seillune y el es Zelgadis Graywords" dijo la muchacha señalando al joven a su lado que aunque parecía indiferente a todo la saludo con un simple "hola" 

"Er… hola" saludo Rina sorprendida del entusiasmo de la muchacha y sorprendida aun mas al reconocer esas voces, ella también las conocía pero la niebla de su mente le impedía saber si eran las mismas personas de sus sueños

"Ameria es mi prima" le dijo Gaudy a Rina, los dos se sentaron en la mesa

"¿Y en que año vas Ameria? le pregunto Rina tratando de hacer conversación, en el fondo estas personas le habían caído bien

"Voy en segundo de secundaria ¿Y tú vas a primero?" le pregunto con mucha inocencia Ameria y a Rina le rodó una gota mientras que una ceja le temblaba y trataba de tranquilizarse, no quería que la acusaran de asesinato en su primer día de clases pero ahora era la tercera ves en el día que le decían niña, indirectamente, pero al fin y al cabo se lo decían

"No, voy en tercero" dijo Rina tratando de aparentar tranquilidad al notar que el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba mucho mejor formado que el de ella misma iPor Dios era solo un año menor y tenía mucho mas busto que ella!

"¡Que bien! Miren allá vienen Filia y Zeros" dijo Amelia viendo llegar a dos jóvenes, una muy hermosa de cabello rubio, caminaba elegante y educadamente y otro de cabello morado amarrado en una cola corta y baja, ambos sonreían

"Hola" saludo Zeros y todos les respondieron el saludo, Filia y Zeros se sentaron en la mesa

"Qué raro que no estas comiendo como hambriento Gaudy" le dijo Filia apartando un mechón de su rostro

"Ah es que llegue tarde y ya no había nada" dijo riendo Gaudy, luego señalo a Rina "Ella es Rina Inverse, va en tercero"

"Oh señorita Rina mucho gusto mi nombre es Zeros Metalliun y ella es Filia Ûl Copt" saludo Zeros

"Idiota yo puedo presentarme sola" dijo molesta Filia, Rina parpadeo, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, esas voces también las conocía, las recordaba y al mismo tiempo las tenía olvidadas, salió de su sopor cuando Ameria agitó una mano enfrente de ella y le pregunto

"¿Te sientes bien Rina?"

"He… si… hola" saludo torpemente y vio que Filia la veía con ¿ternura?

"Gaudy ¿Dónde esta tú hermana?" le pregunto Zeros mordiendo una manzana

"No vino, hoy no se sentía bien" respondió pensativo

"Ella también va a tercero de seguro te vas a llevar bien con ella" le dijo Filia a Rina

"¿Y en que año van ustedes?" les pregunto Rina 

"Vamos en…" Comenzó a decir Filia pero Zeros la interrumpió y coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros

"en quinto"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO ME TOQUES NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" le grito Filia espantada mientras le tiraba en la cabeza lo primero que vio, un plato. Todos en la cafetería veían con una gota en la cabeza como Filia perseguía a Zeros tirándole lo primero que encontraba, vasos, platos, sillas, bandejas, estudiantes… al parecer eso era algo común, pensó Rina por que en poco tiempo todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo olvidando por completo la pelea de esos dos y por alguna extraña razón que  Rina no podía recordar eso se le hizo normal.

El timbre sonó y cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón y a su respectiva clase, pasó el resto de la tarde tranquila y aburrida según la opinión de Rina, la profesora de Literatura Antigua no fue, por lo tanto al ser la última clase podían irse. 

Rina se llego lo más rápido que su casa, no había podido almorzar y se estaba desmayando del hambre

"¡¡¡tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre!!!- grito quitándose los zapatos rápidamente y tirando el maletín a un lado, corrió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador como quien quiere arrancar un clavo pensando en la suculenta merienda-almuerzo-cena que se daría 

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!" grito al punto de desmayarse cuando vio que en la nevera no había nada de nada a excepción de una jarra con agua y una nota muy corta

_"llegó a las 7 aguántatela_

_Luna."_

"Me voy a morir, apenas son las 4" dijo suspirando de tristeza mientras escuchaba el sonido de su estomago " ¡¡¡¡¡Diablos!!!!!" grito dándole una patada a la pared provocando que un cuadro se cayera, ni se preocupo en recogerlo y se fue maldiciendo hasta su habitación.

La casa no era muy grande, constaba de dos plantas, en la planta de abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor, un baño, un cuarto de lavado y una pequeña sala, la parte superior constaba de tres habitaciones y un baño, los pasillos estaban llenos de cajas, algunas decían "Luna" y otras "Rina" y la mayoría estaban abiertas, las paredes estaban pintadas de forma escandalosas con colores rojos, amarillos y azules.   

Rina abrió con una patada la segunda puerta después de la escalera en donde había un cartel que decía 

"Habitación de Rina

prohibido entrar a no ser que quieras morir"

La habitación no era muy grande, estaba pintada de blanco, tenía una gran ventana y cortinas rojas, una cama pegada a la ventana, un mueble donde habían varios libros, un escritorio lleno de papeles, un espejo de pie y un armario, la habitación se hubiera visto mas grande si no fuera por que el piso estaba lleno de ropa, libros, revistas, y algunos muñecos, en si estaba bastante desordenado.

Rina se tumbo sobre la cama boca ha bajo y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día, en las personas que había conocido y en su pesadillas, ¿acaso podía ser….? No, eso era una estupidez, pensando esto Rina Inverse se quedo profundamente dormida.

Notas de la autora:

OK, este es el primer capitulo, esperen bastante misterio y acción de esta historia.

Mmm… bueno dejen sus reviews que no le cuestan nada!!!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	3. ¿Un guardian? ¿Donde he escuchado eso?

Una nueva vida 

Por

Kary 

Capitulo II

¿Un guardián? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso?

"¡¡¡¡ODIO ESTE UNIFORME!!!!" grito histérica Rina viéndose en el espejo, se estaba acomodando el uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda negra por encima de las rodilla, medias largas blancas, una camisa blanca mangas larga y una corbata roja.

Luna se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana

"Rina tienes media hora quejándote de ese uniforme, no es su culpa que tú cuerpo sea tan deforme" dijo Luna riendo, luego comenzó a caminar dejando a Rina mas molesta aun, se miro al espejo, no le gustaba usar faldas, por eso su hermana le decía a veces que parecía un hombre.          

Miró el reloj, las 7:56…. ¡¡¡¡LAS 7:56!!!! Y las clases comenzaban a las ocho, le tomaría diez minutos llegar hasta la escuela, comenzó a correr por las escaleras llevando el maletín a cuestas

"Adiós Luna" se le escucho decir antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrara con un fuerte golpe. 

"Esta niña nunca cambiará" murmuro Luna refiriéndose a su hermana menor mientras colocaba sobre un estante la fotografía de un hombre y una mujer abrazados, él de cabello lila y ella de cabello rojo. 

"Ima Jase"

"Presente" Contesto una rubia en la esquina del salón

"Inesis Isis" Siguió tomando lista el profesor 

"Presente" Contesto una muchacha morena sentada en la primera fila

"Inverse Rina" 

Silencio

"Rina Inverse" Volvió a decir el profesor

"¿Rina Inverse?" pregunto levantando la vista de la lista, un fuerte sonido se escucho en el pasillo, algunos gritos y…

"¡¡¡PRESENTE!!!" grito Rina abriendo la puerta del salón de un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando a todos, el profesor la miro, parecía como si viniera de correr un maratón, toda desarreglada y agitada.

"Nuevamente tarde, es la tercera vez en lo que va de semana" dijo el profesor viéndola con una gota en la cabeza "Pase señorita Inverse"

Rina entro al salón ignorando las miradas de todos sus compañeros, al lado de su pupitre, en un pupitre que había estado vacío los días anteriores, se encontraba una muchacha de cabello negro amarrado en una larga cola de caballo y de dulces ojos verdes, le sonrió gentilmente cuando Rina se sentó en su puesto, Rina le sonrió por inercia, luego de un momento comenzó a pensar mientras sacaba el libro de historia de su maletín y buscaba la pagina 25

 ¿Desde cuando soy tan amable con los demás? ¿Y por que cuando me sonrió me sentí tranquila? Creo que la conozco, no… ahora eso es lo único que falta, ya estoy lo suficientemente loca como para seguir  con mis manías. Pero… 

"¡Señorita Inverse!"

"¡Que!" Grito Rina viendo el rostro enfadado del profesor frente al suyo

"Siga la lectura" dijo él tratando de recuperar la paciencia

"mmm…" murmuro Rina tratando de seguir con la lectura, pero no tenía ni idea de que seguía, el profesor solo suspiro de resignación mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente.

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA NO ERA ASÍ!!!

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI HISTERICA!!!

- ¡¡¡CALLÁTE NAMAGOMI!!!

- ¡¡¡MARIMACHA!!!

- ¡¡¡FRACASADO!!!

Todos los alumnos del salón e incluso la profesora de gastronomía veían la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver como la rubia y el joven se gritaban mutuamente, dándose todos los apodos posibles y utilizando los insultos mas variados.

La profesora suspiro una vez más, había sido un gran error poner a Zeros Metalliun y a Filia Ûl Copt juntos como equipo, aunque las parejas habían salido al azar, pero… había algo que no entraba en la cabeza de la profesora, "Se llevan tan mal" pensó con un nuevo suspiro, peleaban como perro y gato, por todo, y lo más extraño, a pesar de llevarse tan mal, siempre estaban juntos. Siempre.

"¡Ya basta por Dios!" grito la profesora cuando Filia comenzó a corretear a Zeros por el salón tirándole todos los objetos de cocina, estos se pararon en seco, Filia bajo la cabeza apenada. Si no fuera por ese estúpido namagomi, todo es su culpa. Algunos alumnos reían como siempre lo hacían al ver a sus dos compañeros pelear, y algunas muchachas le dirigían miradas venenosas a Filia, por que Filia era una de la muchachas más envidiadas de todo el colegio, y la pobre nunca se lo había buscado. Envidiada por tener altas calificaciones, envidiada por tener todo un batallón de muchachos detrás de ella y mayormente envidiada por ser 'amiga' de Zeros, las muchachas de su salón no comprendían por que Zeros siempre estaba a su lado si siempre peleaban. 

"Creo que tendré que reprobarlos en esta presentación" dijo en tono bajo la profesora, acomodándose los lentes pequeños sobre sus ojos, ahora venía el discurso de siempre

"Pero… profesora fue culpa de Zeros" replico Filia arrugando su sombrero de chef con las manos "Ese estúpido namagomi entendió todo al revés, hizo todo mal"

"Ah no labios de lagartija fuiste tú la que no sabe hablar, eres tan tonta que me diste todas las instrucciones mal"

"¡¡¡Idiota te dije que era a 350 °C no ha 550 °C!!!" le grito Filia histérica a Zeros, mientras tiraba el sombrero de chef al suelo y comenzaba a pisarlo. Los demás vieron con una gota rodándoles por la cabeza como Zeros sonreía con inocencia mientras levantaba en sus manos algo que parecía ser un pastel, a excepción de que se estaba deshaciendo y las cenizas negras comenzaban a caer en el suelo dejando una estela de humo negro.  Filia comenzó a grita y Zeros a responderle, una nueva ronda de insultos dio inicio.

"Te llamas Rina Inverse ¿verdad?" le pregunto la muchacha de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo a Rina, Rina se volvió a verla. Faltaba media hora para la hora del almuerzo, y la profesora de Matemática se las dio libre.

"Si" respondió ella pensando que era una pregunta tonta ya que el profesor de Historia, la profesora de Latín y la de Matemáticas le habían llamado la atención más veces que a cualquier otro, y ella no hacia nada, aunque ese era el problema, se quedaba pensativa como en otro mundo. Y ahora calló otra vez en el estado hipnótico, su voz era como conocida, como si la hubiera escuchado hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Sylpheel Gabriev, mi hermano me hablo de ti" dijo ella dulcemente

"Tú hermano es Gaudy ¿no?" pregunto Rina viéndola

"Si, Gaudy es mi hermano mayor, el dijo que...Ah! espera" dijo cuando un sonido interrumpió su conversación, de su bolsillo saco un móvil celular y lo contesto "Bueno… si soy yo…hola… ¿al cine? no, no creo... Oh! si… tal vez otro día… adiós" Sylpheel cerro el teléfono "Disculpa Rina, como te decía…" volvió a sonar el celular "Bueno… hola!! ¿qué? ¿un baile?... no puedo… no… te llamo luego… adiós" colgó el teléfono y antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo volvió a sonar "Hola!!....." Sylpheel siguió hablando mientras Rina daba un fuerte suspiro 'que lata' pensó fastidiada.

"¿Me das eso?"

"Claro… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, es mío!"

"¡¡¡Dame!!!"

"¡Que no, ya comiste el tuyo!"

"¡¡Pero tengo hambre!!"

"¡¡Yo también!!"

"¡¡Dame acá!!"

"¡¡Oye no Rina eso es mío!!"

"¡¡Ahora es mío!! Jajajaja" 

Gaudy vio con tristeza como Rina se comía su trozo de pastel de manzana. Era hora del almuerzo y estaban todos reunidos en una mesa de la cafetería,  Sylpheel estaba hablando por su teléfono, Zeros estaba provocando a Filia, esta lo ignoraba, le había aplicado la ley del hielo, aunque no funcionaba bien, por que luego de cada comentario que le hacía el muchacho la vena en su frente se hinchaba más, Ameria veía divertida la pelea de Rina y Gaudy por los alimentos, la verdad era que los días anteriores no se había dado cuenta, pero Rina no parecía tal dulce como el primer día, se veía que tenía mal carácter, y más cuando se trataba de alimentos, pero no le presto mayor importancia, sentía como si fuera normal, Zelgadis veía indiferentemente todo mientras bebía de su coca- cola. Gaudy olvidando lo de su pastel de manzana, cogió y se comió la manzana que Rina estaba apunto de comer y…

"¡¡No Gaudy esa manzana era mía!!" grito furiosa Rina propinándole un fuerte golpe al joven rubio

"¡¡Tu te comiste mi pastel!" se defendió él

"Toma Rina puedes tomar mi budín de manzana" le ofreció Sylpheel colgando el teléfono

"¡¿Por qué?!" Lloro Gaudy "Se supone que eres mi hermana y no de esta cría" ¡Past! Golpe aplicado por Rina en toda la cabeza del rubio

"No me llames cría" le dijo de mala gana "Sylpheel me da su budín por que es mi amiga" Sylpheel solo sonrió viendo como su hermano se sobaba la cabeza, sintiendo gran familiaridad por la escena

"Por cierto parece que hoy les dio por tener un menú de pura manzana" comento Ameria viendo el cartel del menú "Jugo de manzana, té de manzana, pastel de manzana, pudín de manzana, helado de manzana, puré de manzana, carne con manzana, manzana…"

A todos les rodó una gota por la frente, verdaderamente, solo faltaba que les diesen agua de manzana. 

"Así que hoy estas terca ¿no? labios de lagartija" le dijo Zeros, los insultos se le estaban acabando y Filia a pesar de tener una expresión de estar a punto de comérselo vivo no le decía nada

"¿Por qué estas tan enfadada Filia?" le pregunto Sylpheel guardando algunos libros de Rina en el bolso de esta, por que apenas sonó el timbre del almuerzo salió sin guardar nada y cuando llego a comer tiró todos los libros sobre la mesa

"Lo que sucede" dijo Filia sin prestar atención a las muecas que en ese momento le hacía Zeros "Es que por culpa de un retrazado mental reprobé hoy la clase de gastronomía"

"Pero no fue mi…" comenzó Zeros, pero Filia se paró del asiento agitando la mano a un muchacho de cabello largo color aguamarina, este le contesto el saludo

"Bueno…" dijo cogiendo sus libros "Voy a saludar a mi hermano, no vemos después" y diciendo esto se fue con el joven que había saludado

"No sabía que Filia tenía un hermano" murmuro Rina

"Si se llama Valgarv, es muy simpático" dijo Sylpheel mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, Rina le sonrió con picardía

"Al parecer esta vez Filia no te perdonará" le dijo Zelgadis a Zeros mientras sonreía con malicia, Rina se había dado cuenta que Zeros y Zelgadis no se llevaban muy bien, bueno en si Zelgadis no soportaba mucho a Zeros, este por su parte siempre le sonreía de forma burlona, lo cual molestaba más al joven

"Eso lo veremos" dijo en un susurro el ex- demonio de la señora de las bestias, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados. 

Rina y Gaudy iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Gaudy había decidido desde el segundo día de clase, que acompañaría a Rina hasta su casa, ella al principio no había querido pero Gaudy argumento orgulloso "Es peligroso que una niña ande sola por la calle, necesitas de un guardián" 

Rina a diferencia de otras veces no le presto atención al 'niña' a lo que si le presto atención fue a la palabra 'Guardián', esa palabra resonaba aun en algún lugar de su mente y sus recuerdos, y si no fuera por la sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que representaba esa palabra para  ella,  le habría gritado que no necesitaba ningún guardián, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo por que la compañía de Gaudy le era agradable.

 Y ese mismo día mientras recorrían las calles en busca del restaurante donde Luna trabajaba, Rina sintió como si hubiera hecho eso toda la vida, como si fuera una costumbre que Gaudy caminara a su lado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió temor de esos recuerdos.    

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí llegue!! ¡¡estoy viva!! L-sama existe!!  ^^'

Esta historia me esta costando un poco, no se porque pero tengo un bloqueo mental al escribir, espero que se me pase pronto v_v

Algo que quiero aclarar es el porque puse a Sylpheel y Gaudy como hermanos, la razón es que me da pena con la pobre de Sylpheel, ella en Slayers se la paso enamoradísima de Gaudy y él nunca le hizo caso (y nunca se lo hará) por lo tanto me pareció justo que tuviera una oportunidad con alguien más sin tener en mente esa obsesión por Gaudy ya que son hermanos, además a ella siempre la maltratan en la mayoría de los fics anglosajones, por su mismo carácter.

Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, pronto se resolveran las dudas (bueno… no tan pronto) pero si sucederán cosas extrañas.

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo a la tía corazón de melón ^^' Eleone, a Rinita- Inverse, mer, GourryFAN G-FAN Metallium, Tira Misu, Sore wa himitsu desu y sseppel. La verdad es que si no fuera por su apoyo, sus ánimos y las amenazas de algunas ^^' este capitulo no estaría aquí, ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

Por cierto sseppel a tú duda, NAMAGOMI es la forma como Filia llama a Zeros en la serie, quiere decir restos de comida o mejor dicho basura infecta.

Kary

Ja ne 


	4. ¿Solo son suenos?

  


Una nueva vida 

Por

Kary 

Capitulo III

¿Solo son sueños?

El cielo lloraba, con gotas gruesas y pesadas, lloraba porque bajo sus pies, en la tierra, cientos de personas habían muerto, lloraba porque la vida se estaba acabando, y ella lo sabía, la figura de mujer parada sobre el mar de sangre lo sabía, por más que acabará con la vida de ese maldito que tenía en frente, sabía que todo había terminado, pero ya fuera por venganza o por orgullo, ella lo mataría, sería ella y no el mundo quien terminaría con su vida…

"No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya"

"No puedes hacer nada, y por más que lo hagas, todo terminará pronto" El ser miro a la mujer y luego al cielo

"Eso ya lo se… pero si hay algo que puedo hacer…" dijo mientras las lagrimas del cielo se mezclaban con las suyas propias

"Dices puras estupideces"

"Más oscuro que la noche, por el ser que flota en el mar del caos, por la reina dorada de la oscuridad, dame el poder para destruirlo, aquí estoy para rogarte, para jurarte lealtad, ayúdame a derrotar al maldito que me quito lo mío, a cambio, te ofrezco mi vida, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, por vuestro poder y el mío sean totalmente destruidos. Giga Slave!!!"

Una fuerte luz dorada inundo el lugar y luego… solo la oscuridad. En ese instante Rina Inverse despertó sobresaltada.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Miro su habitación en penumbras, el reloj despertador sobre la cómoda le decía que eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada, sus manos aun temblaban y su frente sudaba, aun estaba asustada, ese sueño había sido diferente a los demás, había sido tan real.

"Diablos" murmuro Rina, en ese sueño había sentido mucho dolor, pero no dolor físico, si no del alma, y aun ahora, luego de cerciorarse de que estaba en su habitación se sentía sola y vacía, como si una parte de su ser le faltase. Suspiro. Estos sueños cada día se volvían más reales, antes no podía ver la muerte bajo sus pies, si la sentía, pero no la veía, además había entendido a la perfección el tal conjuro, nunca entendía como terminaban, pero esta vez si, esta vez lo escucho, o mas bien lo dijo completo; se pregunto si la próxima vez vería el rostro de la otra figura o los rostros de los muertos, terminaría de volviendo loca si seguía teniendo esos sueños cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se paro de su cama, a sabiendas que era imposible ya recuperar el sueño, paseo la mirada por su recamara, y sus ojos rubí se posaron en una foto, allí estaba con sus amigos, Gaudy,  Sylpheel, Zelgadis, Zeros, Ameria y Filia, esa foto se la tomaron en una excursión del colegio a los campos de fresas. Un año. Ya había pasado un largo año desde el día en que conoció a sus ahora mejores amigos, en ellos Rina había encontrado personas que la querían y mejor aun que la soportaban, por que ese era su problema, de niña nunca había tenido muchos amigos, por su carácter, pero ahora se sentía  como si siempre hubiera formado parte de ese grupo tan peculiar, lo sintió desde el primer momento en que se sentó junto a ellos en la cafetería. 

Dejo a un lado esa fotografía y se fijo en otra, alli estaban ella y Gaudy vestidos de camuflaje, Rina alzaba victoriosa una bandera roja, mientras que Gaudy a su lado, todo pintado de rojo y azul sonreía, ese día habían ido a jugar Pinboll, y Rina (luego de dejar bastante pintados y amoratados a los demás) había ganado; indudablemente con quien más compartía era con Gaudy, a pesar de ser de años diferentes y de tener muy distintos caracteres, y del hecho de que Gaudy no tuviera cerebro, y Rina constantemente lo estuviera golpeando, siempre estaban juntos, comiendo, peleando ó paseando por la ciudad, por que el era SU amigo, SU guardián y SU…

A no ser por las pesadillas constantes, ese año había sido el mejor para Rina, habían pasado tantas cosas, Zel y Ameria pronto cumplirían cinco meses de noviazgo, quien se imaginaría eso, la pequeña Ameria siempre demostró haber estado bastante enamorada de él, pero Zelgadis, siempre frío y distante… en fin… Ameria siempre había sido la única capaz de hacerlo sonrojar.

Rina se paró enfrente del espejo, aun bajo las oscuridad podía distinguir sus ojos rojos, y las grandes ojeras que los acompañaban, seguro Filia le preguntaría, y es que Filia siempre lucía preocupada por los sueños que tenía Rina, incluso se preocupaba más que la propia Rina, la primera vez que esta le contó acerca de sus pesadillas, sobretodo 'esa' pesadilla, Rina pudo ver como Filia casi se echaba a llorar, sin razón aparente, a veces Filia podía ser tan extraña, igual que Zeros, siempre misteriosos, a veces murmuraban cosas entre si, y luego Filia golpeaba a Zeros, bueno eso no era extraño, pero su comportamiento si lo era un poco, Sylpheel por su parte solo le recomendó que descansara un poco, lo cual no funciono, las pesadillas seguían atormentando sus sueños todas las noches.

Ahora ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo del nuevo curso, ella y Sylpheel habían pasado a cuarto año. Sylpheel era una buena amiga, a pesar de que pareciera no tener mucho cerebro (lo cual en el fondo no es verdad), tenía un gran corazón, en eso era igual a su hermano, y siempre se preocupaba mucho por Rina.

Cuando Rina volvió a ver el reloj ya eran las cinco de la mañana, ya no tenía caso regresar a la cama, el sol ya estaba saliendo, mejor tomar una ducha antes de que Luna acaparara el baño para ella sola, de algo estaba segura Rina, hoy no llegaría tarde a clases.

"Rina veo que llegaste muy temprano hoy" dijo Sylpheel colocando su maletín sobre su pupitre, igual que el año anterior estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

"Si, hola Sylpheel" dijo Rina, muy desganada, lo cual es poco usual en ella, Sylpheel la vio preocupada y Rina al darse cuenta sonrió como siempre y hablo con mucho más animo "Es que no dormí bien anoche"

Sylpheel la miro preocupada aun "¿Son esas pesadillas? ¿Aun tienes esas pesadillas Rina?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" dijo Rina moviendo las manos y negando rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería que Filia se enterara, por que si no era capaz de llevarla a un psicólogo o algo así y ella no estaba loca. Sylpheel la miro desconfiada y acerco su rostro al de su amiga

"Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo Rina" le dijo con un tono amenazador, a Rina le rodó una gota, valla insistencia la de su amiga, pero por suerte la profesora de Arte entro al salón y Sylpheel tuvo que dejar tranquila a Rina para hacer la fila y dirigirse al salón de arte.

Todos entraron, era un salón bastante espacioso, con enormes ventanas que daban la vista al jardín, el piso estaba empapelado en periódicos y revistas, mas de veinte o treinta caballetes estaban distribuidos en el salón de forma desordenada   y en circulo, en el medio había una mesa pequeña de madera, un armario grande donde se guardaban las pinturas, los pinceles y demás, el salón se hubiese visto 'profesional' a no ser de la 'decoración' que había aplicado la profesora, decoración que consistía en guirnaldas de colores por todas partes, juguetes y flores por doquier,

"Buenos días mis queridos alumnos" dijo en un tono amable, esa era la profesora preferida de todos los alumnos (cuando estaba de buenas, por que cuando estaba de malas…) era muy liberal y en si parecía una niña, siempre con una actitud un poco… digamos infantil, usaba su largo cabello azul con muchas trenzas, y tenía los ojos del mismo color, siempre usando ropas bastante infantiles con un toque atrevido, Dolphin Deep Sea era la profesora de Arte. Y aunque era la preferida de la mayoría de los estudiantes no lo era de Rina Inverse, o no, en lo que iba de clases Rina había peleado con esta profesora más de lo que lo había hecho con cualquier otro profesor, quien sabe por que, tal vez por que a Rina le parecía ridícula su forma de actuar.

"Buenos días profesora" dijeron los alumnos a coro

"Hoy comenzaremos con pintura de lienzo"  dijo alegremente "Por favor saquen sus instrumentos"

Todos comenzaron a sacar, lienzos, pinceles, pinturas, y todos los demás instrumentos, cada uno se coloco en un caballete distinto y espero las indicaciones de la profesora. Esta se sentó alegremente sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hablar con una voz melosa, de niña caprichosa.  

"Quiero que hoy expresen sus sentimientos a través del lienzo y la pintura. Hagan lo que quieran, saquen de adentro ese espíritu de artistas que tienen, exprésense a través del amor, el miedo, la tristeza, la felicidad, la bondad y la maldad, incluso la locura"

"Ese es su tema favorito" murmuro Rina con una gota en su frente

"¿Tienes algo que compartir con el resto de la clase, Rina?" pregunto con voz melosa y maliciosa la profesora Dolphin, que la había escuchado

"No nada" dijo Rina en tono angelical

"Bueno comiencen" Dolphin saco una campanilla y la toco, esa era su 'señal' de que debían comenzar.

Rina suspiro, hoy no estaba con ánimos de andar pintando tonterías, ni de eso ni de nada.   

"Aun no puedo entenderlo" dijo Zelgadis mirando con ojos de platitos el examen que tenía en sus manos, tenía un enorme 10 y un 'Felicitaciones', claro esa era una alta calificación y no tenía nada de extraño, lo extraño era  el dueño del examen, Zelgadis repitió aun medio asombrado "Aun no puedo entender como sacas tan altas calificaciones si ni siquiera puedes recordar tú número telefónico Gaudy" 

El aludido lo miro y tomo su examen "No veo nada raro" dijo mirándolo

Zelgadis suspiro, aun no comprendía como era que Gaudy tenía tan altas calificaciones cuando su cerebro era más pequeño que una nuez, tal vez era resultado de que estuviera tanto tiempo con Rina, por que ella si que tenía altas calificaciones, incluso más altas que las suyas, y eso que Zelgadis tenía un enorme promedio, Rina tenía una enorme capacidad para memorizar y aprender cosas, no hacía falta que se las repitiesen más de una vez para que ella las entendiera a la perfección, su único problema es que peleaba demasiado con los profesores con lo que se ganaba más visitas al despacho del director que cualquier otro alumno, aunque ese no era problema, siendo Philionel El de Seillune el director, para Rina ir a la dirección era como un juego ya que Phil era (además del padre de Ameria) muy amigo de todos, sobretodo del grupo de amigos de su hija. Aunque eso no impedía que tuviera que castigarla alguna que otra vez. 

"Zeros sigue la lectura" dijo la profesora de Ortografía y Gramática 

"_Los prefijos pos-/post son de origen latino y significan…" el sonido de un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la lectura del joven de cabello púrpura, la profesora fue hasta ella, salió y luego entro nuevamente _

"Tengo que salir un momento, señor Zeros se queda a cargo de la clase" dijo y salio, a Zeros le brillaron los ojos, ojos que poso en Filia mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio de la profesora y se sentaba sobre el. Ser el encargado de la clase, tenía muchos privilegios, era como ser un profesor sustituto por algunos minutos, con la libertad de quitar o poner puntos, e incluso mandar alumnos a la dirección. Algunas alumnas dieron suspiros cuando Zeros movió un mechón de cabello de su rostro, en vacaciones el cabello le había crecido mas, antes lo tenía bastante largo y lo usaba hasta por debajo de los hombros en una cola baja, ahora tenía el cabello hasta los codos y lo usaba también en una cola, 'demasiada  atracción' decían algunas de las muchachas al verlo.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si continuas con la lectura Filia?"   dijo el ex- demonio, Filia lo miro con desconfianza y comenzó la lectura, pero luego de cada palabra o frase que leía Zeros la interrumpía, diciendo que esa palabra no se pronunciaba así o que tenía que aprender a leer por que lo hacía mal, claro que Filia leía perfectamente bien, pero Zeros tenía ganas de molestarla.

"Esa palabra se pronuncia con S al final" dijo Zeros sonriendo 

Filia tapaba su rostro con el libro, pero de repente lo tiró al suelo, revelando su rostro completamente rojo, con venas y cara de querer azar vivo al joven

"¡¡SI DICES QUE LO HAGO TAN MAL ENTONCES LEE TÚ ESTÚPIDO NAMAGOMI!!"

"Filia, Filia, Filia" dijo Zeros bajándose del escritorio, todos veían la escena, para algunos familiar, para otros no tanto "¿crees que esa es la forma de hablarle al encargado de la clase?"

"¡¡AL ENCARGADO DE LA CLASE NO, PERO A UN FRACASADO COMO TÚ SÍ!!"

"¿Ahy Filia que voy a hacer contigo?" pregunto Zeros con sonrisa risueña, Filia enarco las cejas "Creo que tendré que quitarte 5 puntos para la presentación de mañana"

La quijada de Filia tocó el suelo, algunos alumnos también hicieron muecas de disgusto, y es que a veces Zeros abusaba del poder que le daban como encargado de clase, pero solo lo hacía con Filia.

"¿¡Por que!?" protesto molesta "¡Zeros no hice nada malo!"

"Bueno Filia…" dijo risueñamente Zeros mientras se acercaba a ella, su rostro a unos dos centímetros de distancia de Filia, esta se sonrojo aun más cuando Zeros rozó sus labios con su dedo índice y luego lo coloco sobre los suyos "eso es un secreto"

Un segundo después vemos a Zeros sentado sobre el escritorio de la profesora sobándose con la mano un enorme chichón en la cabeza, mientras Filia (aun sonrojada) esta sentada con los brazos cruzados en su pupitre y a todos los alumnos les rueda una gota de sudor por la frente. 

Rina tenía desde hace media hora el pincel en la mano, lo único que había hecho era una raya negra

"Estúpida Dolphin" pensó Rina "No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo quiero comer y dormir, quiero dormir aunque sea un minuto sin tener esos estúpidos sueños, 'Giga Slave' que estupidez tan grande" pensó con ironía, sus ojos cerrándose luego de cada respiración "Solo quiero dormir un momento…" sus ojos se cerraron y su mente dejo de pensar, poco se imagino Rina que dormir seguiría siendo un tormento para ella.

"Profesora"

"¿Si Ameria?" dijo el profesor dejando de escribir en la pizarra y viendo a la joven alumna 

"¿Me permite ir a tomar agua?" pregunto Ameria

"Si claro, pero no se tarde" dijo el profesor regresando a lo que hacía, Ameria salió por la puerta.

Podía verlo, muerte y dolor regaba el mundo a sus pies, la figura era la culpable, la figura de la que no podía distinguir el rostro, camino hacía ella y alguien más, alguien que la protegía con su cuerpo.

"Quítate de mi camino humano"

"No, ¡no lo haré! No dejaré que le hagas más daño"

"Ja! ¿Qué puede hacer un pobre humano como tú? Si no soy yo, será el mismo mundo quien acabe con su vida" pregunto con prepotencia la figura

"No importa, ella te vencerá, por que... ella es la mejor" dijo la persona que la  protegía a ella en su estado inconsciente, débilmente mientras cada palabra se llevaba un segundo más de su vida

"¿confías mucho en ella no?" pregunto la figura mientras en su mano una bola de energía negra se iba formando

"Por su puesto…" dijo abrazándola con más fuerza "Por que… por que ella siempre cumple sus promesas, por que ella es Rina Inverse"

Y el ser envió la bola negra hacia el corazón del joven, atravesándolo y quitándole la poca vida que le quedaba. Y el mar de sangre se extendió nuevamente bajo sus pies, y por primera vez, ella vio su rostro, su dulce rostro sin vida, envuelto en sangre.

Su pincel y las pinturas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo cuando abrió los ojos, era el, él.

Todos en el salón se volvieron a ver a Rina, sus ojos estaban en blanco y cristalizados, Sylpheel fue hasta ella preocupada, no era de Rina actuar de esa manera

"¿Estas bien Rina?" le pregunto, esta volteo a verla sin verla, su mirada perdida en algún lugar, Sylpheel pudo ver que sus labios articulaban una palabra silenciosa, luego sin decir nada, salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando todo, Sylpheel corrió tras ella, preocupada.

Era él, por que? No podía ser… Rina corría por los pasillos de la escuela, subió las escaleras, sin prestarles atención a las personas que arrollaba a su paso, nada más importaba que verlo, paso de largo el salón donde se podía ver a Filia ahorcando a Zeros, estos al ver su expresión en el rostro mientras corría salieron del salón, llamándola, pero ella no los escuchaba, al dar la vuelta en una esquina paso sin ni siquiera ver a Ameria que estaba tomando agua en un bebedero, con un llamado esta también comenzó a seguirla, que importaba si la expulsaban, nada importaba, solo él, él tenía que estar allí, subió otras escaleras, diablos, siempre había sido rápida al correr y ahora le parecía que su velocidad no era suficiente, cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, vislumbro la puerta, él tenía que estar bien, abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras los alumnos de adentro la veían con asombro y el profesor ya comenzaba a reprenderla por la abrupta interrupción, pero no le importaba, no le importaba que la mirasen como si fuera un loca, ó que la expulsasen del colegio, él estaba allí, bien, sin sangre, con vida, mirándola confundido y sorprendido a la vez. Y corriendo desesperadamente Rina lo abrazó, lo abrazó como nunca había abrazado, por que él estaba bien. Gaudy, aun sorprendido le correspondió en un dulce abrazo, mientras sus amigos la veían extrañados desde la puerta.  

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal me quedo?

Espero que bien, menudo ataque de inspiración me dio, que hasta que no termine el capitulo no me pare de la computadora ^^'

Pobre Rina… ;_; si soy mala, la voy a terminar volviendo loca con tantas cosas, creo que la puse demasiado sentimental en este capitulo, pero no se preocupen pronto regresará la Rina de siempre!!

Disculpen si esperaban que describiera el tiempo que paso, lo que pasa es que para comenzar con la verdadera historia, quería que ellos ya fuesen muy amigos, más de lo que inconscientemente eran. 

Que capitulo tan dramático  ^^' .   La verdad es que no tenía pensado poner a Dolphin o algún otro mazoku pero me pareció divertido, todavía falta que aparezcan los demás, ellos van a tener un papel muy importante en la historia, al igual que Luna.

La verdad es que este capitulo estuvo raro O.O como dijo Shiory un cambio drástico junto a una Rina sentimental y un Gaudy genio. Jeje… bueno pero pronto todo regresara a la normalidad, lo prometo!!! No me gusta que se cambie la personalidad de los personajes. :P

Pinboll (para quien no lo sepa) es un juego al aire libre, que consiste en que dos equipos, cada uno tiene que quitarle una bandera de su color al equipo contrario, y para esto se defienden con pistolas que disparan bolitas de pintura (que por cierto duelen bastante y dejan madres moretones) el que agarre la bandera del equipo contrario primero gana, y uno se tiene que vestir de camuflaje ^.^

Creo que deje varios cabos sueltos con respecto al capitulo anterior pero paciencia, se resolverán y algunas cosas se sabrán. 

Kary 

Ja ne 


	5. Un extraño mensaje

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo IV

Un extraño mensaje 

Rina y Gaudy caminaban por la cera, la primera solo miraba al piso. Se sentía tan apenada, aun no entendía porque había hecho eso. Había salido del salón de arte, sin decirle nada a nadie, y había corrido por los pasillos desesperada, con un solo pensamiento en la mente. Que él estuviera bien. Que Gaudy estuviera bien. Aun podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras sostenía el maletín, por primera vez había podido ver el rostro de la persona que la protegía con su vida, nunca antes había sido posible, siempre era una figura sin rostro, un ser lleno de misterio, protegiéndola de ese extraño ser, y ahora lo había visto, el rostro de Gaudy, el cuerpo de Gaudy cayendo muerto, lleno de sangre por protegerla. Sintió un súbito escalofrío. ¿Que podía significar eso? Siempre había querido a Gaudy de una forma especial, aun con solo tener dos días de conocerlo, había llegado a sentir algo muy profundo, a pesar que siempre lo golpeara por que tardaba en captar las cosas. Y luego de esa pesadilla, luego de haberlo visto caer bañado en sangre, había sentido como si una onda calida la llenase por completo, era algo extraño.

"Rina…" Rina salio de sus pensamientos para mirar a Gaudy que le había hablado, lo miro algo sonrojada, de seguro le preguntaría por su comportamiento tan extraño y sentimental

"¿Qué quieres Gaudy?" pregunto tratando de aparentar su tono normal

"Tengo algo que preguntarte" dijo él, Rina lo miro por lo bajo

"¿Qué?" pregunto sonrojada

"¿Podemos ir a comer al restaurante de Luna?" pregunto. Rina sintió como si la tierra temblara y calló de espaldas al piso mientras una gota rodaba por su frente, Gaudy la miro confundido

"¡¡Si vamos yo también tengo hambre!!" dijo Rina parándose y comenzando a correr, pensando y dando las gracias de que Gaudy fuera tan tonto que lo único que se le hubiera ocurrido decir era que tenía hambre. Gaudy sonrió y comenzó a correr tras su amiga, por las angostas calles de Tokio, pensando (¡¡si!!) en que tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntarle a Rina sobre su actitud en la mañana.

"¡¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo namagomi?!" pregunto molesta Filia mientras caminaba agitando su maletín, Zeros caminaba detrás de ella.

"Por si no lo recuerdas Filia-chan, vivo a dos casas de ti, además siempre vamos juntos" dijo Zeros sonriendo 

"Eso lo se idiota, pero creo haberte dicho que no quería que te me acercaras hasta el día en que volvieras a ser demonio, es decir nunca ¿oíste? ¡NUNCA!" le grito Filia en el oído

"ahhhh" Zeros grito aturdido por el grito de la ex dragona "de verdad que andas de mal humor Filia ¿no será que tienes el pe…?"

"¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE IDIOTA!!!!!" le grito Filia roja como un tomate, ella podía leer fácilmente entre líneas 

"bueno, bueno… pero no grites que llamas la atención" dijo Zeros sonriendo y señalando a unas personas que veían extrañados a Filia, ella sonrió apenada y nerviosamente, mientras volvía a caminar, cruzando los brazos; Zeros la siguió divertido, es que era tan fácil hacer enfadar a la labios de lagartija. 

"Por cierto Filia-chan" dijo Zeros, su voz repentinamente serio,  Filia sabía que cuando Zeros hablaba en ese tono, las cosas eran importantes "¿No te pareció extraño el comportamiento de Rina hoy?"

"Si" respondió ella "nunca la había visto actuar así, ni en esta vida ni en la anterior"

"¿Crees que aun tiene esos sueños?" pregunto Zeros

Filia detuvo su paso, pensando, ella le había contado sobre los sueños de Rina y eso siempre los había tenido preocupados a ambos "Si, si lo creo y eso me preocupa. Nosotros tenemos nuestros recuerdos intactos pero ella solo tiene sueños, y solo son de los momentos más tristes que ha pasado, además el de hoy seguramente tenía que ver con Gaudy, si no, no habría corrido hacía el como si su vida dependiera de eso"

"Zeros, ¿crees que sea algún tipo de predicción o algo así? ¿Crees que valla a pasar algo malo, Zeros?" pregunto con temor Filia, en otros tiempos ella nunca habría hablado con Zeros de esta forma, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ambos se conocían desde pequeños y aunque guardaban sus recuerdos, los rencores pasados estaban olvidados, aunque eso no evitaba que se siguieran llamando por sus respectivos sobrenombres, aunque en el fondo eran por cariño, muy muy en el fondo claro. 

"No lo sé" dijo Zeros pensativo. Ambos habían detenido el paso, y estaban en mitad de la callé vacía, permanecieron así y en silencio por un rato

"Bueno pero ahora no hay por que preocuparse ¿verdad labios de lagartija?" dijo riendo Zeros, rompiendo el silencio que había cubierto el momento, Filia se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente

"Tienes razón namagomi, pero recuerdo haberte prohibido a que me hablaras" 

"¿Aun estas enfadada drangoncita? Eres muy rencorosa Filia, solo fue una simple bromita" dijo el ex demonio sonriendo juguetonamente, lo cual solo causo que la ira de Filia saliera nuevamente a flote

"¡¡¡¿¿Cómo que una simple bromita??!!! ¡¡¡Me quitaste 6 puntos del examen de mañana!!!!"

"Bueno…" tartamudeo Zeros viendo los colmillos de Filia (que por cierto estaban algo más desarrollados que los de las personas normales), pero su vista capto la figura de una mujer y agito la mano, saliendo del alcance de Filia "¡¡¡Hola señora Laika!!!!"

Una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio, que cargaba algunas bolsas llenas de víveres (los cuales le tapaban el rostro) se dio vuelta reconociendo la voz de Zeros, sus rasgos eran finos y sus ojos eran claros, además tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

" ¡Mamá!" grito Filia corriendo hasta la mujer

"Hola hija" dijo la mujer sonriendo sobre las bolsas, mientras veía a Filia "hola Zeros ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien" respondió Zeros sonriendo "¿y usted?"

"Muy bien, estas muy guapo ¿no? Filia dijo que…"

"¡Mamá, ya es hora del almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre!" exclamó Filia mientras movía las manos de forma frenética frente a su madre

"¡Oh! es verdad" dijo la mujer entrando por la verja abierta de una casa bastante grande, en el jardín habían bastantes flores "Zeros ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?"

"No, no, no, no"repitió Filia apresuradamente "no mamá Zeros no puede por que…"

"Sería un gusto para mi, acompañarlos hoy señora Laika" dijo Zeros sonriendo a Filia mientras seguía a la bella mujer

"¿¡¡Que!!?" grito Filia "No!!!"

"Bueno hice el mercado ahora, así que tendrán que esperar un poco"

"No hay problema, yo la ayudo" dijo Zeros tomando algunos de los paquetes que llevaba Laika

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" repitió Filia, viendo que nadie le hacia caso

"¡Oh! muchas gracias, eres un joven tan educado y simpático" dijo ella sonriendo 

"¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡Mamá!!"

"De verdad que no hay ningún problema" dijo Zeros mientras le sonreía a Filia victoriosamente, como quien gana una apuesta nunca hecha "Filia-chan siempre dice lo mismo"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUE??!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO NAMAGOMI!!!!!"

"¿Zel?" pregunto Ameria viendo a su novio, que caminaba a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo

"¿Si?" pregunto el descuidadamente 

"Me preocupa mucho Rina, ¿no crees que fue raro su comportamiento hoy?"

"Si"

"¿Crees que se este volviendo loca?- le pregunto Ameria a Zelgadis"

"Si"

"Si Rina te escuchara te daría una paliza" dijo Ameria riendo "¿no crees?"

"Si" respondió Zelgadis viendo el reloj, Ameria frunció el entrecejo, Zelgadis normalmente era muy callado y reservado con todos, pero no con ella, el siempre le contaba todo

"¿Zel?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Quieres dejar de responder a todo que si? Pareciera como si no me escucharas" dijo Ameria parando el paso y fingiendo enfado

"Si" dijo el siguiendo el camino 

"¡¡¡Zelgadis!!!"

"Ya bueno, solo estaba bromeando Ameria" dijo Zelgadis volteando a verla mientras sonreía  "y si, si me parece muy extraña la forma de actuar de Rina, pero sus motivos tendrá, no te preocupes de seguro tenía hambre, o era que necesitaba que le prestarán dinero, ya sabes como es ella no tienes que preocuparte"

"mmm… bueno tienes razón Zel, luego le preguntare de todas formas si se siente bien, tal vez todavía tiene esos extraños sueños o algo" dijo Ameria, caminando junto a Zelgadis mientras le tomaba del brazo "Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer Zel? Tengo hambre"

"¿He? Bueno claro…" dijo Zelgadis, esperando que a Ameria no le dieran otros de esos ataques de hambre que se le pegaban cuando estaba con Rina y Gaudy, por que en verdad no tenía mucho dinero en la cartera.

"Toma Gaudy" dijo Luna llevando la tercera bandeja de comida que el muchacho engullía en la hora que llevaba con Rina en el restaurante, que por cierto estaba bastante vacío, luego dirigió la mirada a Rina que jugaba fastidiada con algunas aceitunas en su plato "¿Y tu porque no comes? ¿Acaso te sientes mal Rina? Aunque es un milagro que no tengas hambre aunque eso me preocupa" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Luna 

"¿Qué?" dijo Rina como si despertara de una ensoñación "No, no, claro que no Luna, si tengo hambre, mucha, mucha hambre" dijo Rina metiéndose un gran bocado de carne a la boca 

"mmm" murmuro inconforme Luna "A ti te pasa algo hermanita, y si no me lo dices lo tendré que averiguar por mis propios medio" dijo acercándose a Rina y sonriendo de forma desequilibrada

"¿ah?" dijo Rina asustada "No, no me pasa nada, Luna, estoy bien, muy bien, mira, mira!!" dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba a bajo

"Bueno…" murmuro Luna

"¡¡Oye idiota eso es mío!!" grito Rina golpeando la mano de Gaudy que estaba en su plato cogiendo su pedazo de carne 

"Pero tu no tienes hambre, solo has comido un plato y ahora juegas, y no, no eso no es bueno, a mi me enseñaron a no desperdiciar la comida" explico el rubio, mientras su mano se dirigía sigilosamente  al plato de Rina nuevamente 

"¿Y quien te dijo que no tengo hambre?" dijo Rina golpeando nuevamente la mano de Gaudy 

"hemm… bueno…" tartamudeo Gaudy

"Ya, esta bien Gaudy puedes comerte mi parte, ya no quiero" dijo Rina poniendo sus brazos sobre su nuca.

 Las quijadas de todos en el restaurante, los empleados, clientes, Gaudy y Luna,  se abrieron hasta tocar el suelo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma desorbitada ¿acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Rina Inverse había dicho que no quería comer? ¡El mundo se estaba acabando!

"¿Qué?" pregunto Rina viendo las caras de impresión de todos

"¡¿Te sientes bien hermana?! Acaso te he tratado muy mal y te estas volviendo loca?" pregunto Luna preocupada mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de Rina, esta la miro mientras una gota rodaba por su frente 

"Estoy bien Luna, solo… quiero… quiero dulces!" dijo la pelirroja parándose de un brinco de su asiento y corriendo hacía la cocina mientras gritaba algo sobre dulces de menta

"Gaudy ¿sabes lo que le pasa a esa tonta?" pregunto Luna sentándose en el puesto que Rina había dejado, Gaudy la miro sin comprender "Es decir ¿la has visto actuar extraño?"

"¿Extraño?" pregunto Gaudy tratando de pensar en algo extraño sobre Rina "mmm… bueno…" medito "No, no ha hacho nada extraño" dijo por fin el rubio

Luna suspiro "Bueno no se si confiar en tu memoria, pero esta bien. Solo esta pendiente de ella ¿si?"

"¡Claro!" dijo sonriendo Gaudy

"Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas cortarte el cabello?" le pregunto Luna tomando un mechón rubio de la cabellera de Gaudy, este tembló 

"¿Q- que?... n- no se Luna…" tartamudeo Gaudy moviéndose del agarre de Luna

"Creo que un corte más varonil te quedaría bien, aunque el cabello largo no te queda tan mal" dijo ella, sacando de algún lugar unas tijeras pequeñas, mientras las movía entre sus manos, Gaudy tembló aun más

"N- no… Luna… ¿q- que vas a hacer?... ¡Rina ayuda!!"

"Maldito namagomi ¿Por qué diablos mi mamá lo quiere tanto?, y el estúpido ese, no lo soporto" murmuro Filia mientras se quitaba su uniforme, en su cuarto "Y por que diablos mamá tenía que decir eso de que estaba guapo, no lo niego pero eso no importa, es un idiota, lo que tenía de demonio irónico no se le quito, bueno si… pero… es un imbecil, un atractivo imbecil y… ¡Filia que piensas!" se reprimió mentalmente,  un color carmín cubría sus mejillas. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe 

"Oye Valgarv creo que te equivocaste de juego este…" Zeros calló abruptamente, al parecer había equivocado la habitación de Valgarv, a pesar de haber estado más de un millón de veces en esa casa, con la habitación de Filia, esta por su parte estaba sin reaccionar, prácticamente estaba sin ropa, solo la camisa del colegio, pero no la falda, su sonrojo cambio a rojo de furia

"¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!" algunos pájaros volaron de  la copa de los árboles y emprendieron vuelo de forma desordenada, Filia gritaba como histérica mientras le daba patadas en el rostro a Zeros, tratando de sacarlo del cuarto. Mientras tanto Valgarv caminaba contento por el pasillo, pensando sarcásticamente por que no le había dicho a Zeros que Filia y el habían cambiado de habitación hacía un tiempo.  

"ding dong" El timbre de la casa de las hermanas Inverse sonó, Rina se había encontrado viendo la televisión desde hacía rato,  Gaudy a su lado medio veía la televisión, medio dormitaba. Ella no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de quedarse sola ni de salir, Luna tenía que hacer una viaje de no se que a no se donde y no volvería hasta dentro de dos días, y digamos que Rina no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse sola en estos momentos de su vida, así que de alguna u otra forma había obligado a Gaudy a que se quedara con ella por el resto de la tarde (no quería dejarlo), mirando televisión, lo cual era extremadamente extraño, siempre después de almorzar ambos salían por la ciudad a vaguear, iban a los videojuegos, a comer y en si ha hacer cualquier cosa. Pero hoy no, hoy Rina tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en el estomago, sentimientos muy encontrados, incluso sentimientos que no sabía que existían.

Rina se paro con sorna del sofá para abrir la puerta, pero antes de llegar a tocar la perilla, esta se abrió de un golpe, asustando a la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" grito sorprendida, Gaudy salio de su ensueño

"¡Amiga Rina!"

"¿Cómo estas?"

"Te trajimos frutas"

"Las traje yo idiota"

"¡Nos quedaremos a acompañarte hoy Rina!" 

Frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja, cinco de sus mejores amigos estaban parados, muy emocionados, demasiado para el animo de la muchacha. La Filia y Zeros peleaban por quien le entregaría una canasta llena de frutas. Zelgadis cargaba algunos bolsos, más pesados que el mismo. Ameria cargaba varias pilas de videos que le tapaban la vista y Sylpheel sonreía muy contenta por su idea. Rina sonrió pensando en que a pesar de todo, y de nunca confesarlo, jamás conseguiría de nuevo amigos como los suyos. 

"Estúpido namagomi…" murmuro Filia mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas de su improvisada cama en el suelo. Rina miro con un suspiro a sus amigos, los cuales a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer despiertos, habían caído a manos del sueño. Sylpheel había llamado a todos para que se reunieran en la casa de Rina he hicieran una especie de pijamada, para que ella no estuviera tan sola. Claro eso no se lo dijeron a Rina por que se hubiera puesto a gritar que ella no se sentía sola y que podía cuidarse bien, pero en el fondo la misma Rina estaba muy agradecida por esto, aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

Sylpheel y Ameria habían llorado con casí todas las películas de romance, Zeros se había dedicado a molestar a Filia todo el tiempo, sobretodo asustándola en las películas de terror, Zelgadis se había limitado a ver las películas callado, mientras Rina y Gaudy se emocionaban cuando las películas eran de peleas y luchas con magia y espadas. Y aunque nadie lo dijo y casí nadie se dio cuenta, un sentimiento de deja' vu los embargo con cada una de esas imágenes. 

Ella estaba sentada sobre el sofá, tomando del café que Zelgadis había preparado mientras veía la película número veinticuatro o quizás la veinticinco o quien sabe cual. Ameria murmuraba dormida cosas mientras le daba patadas en el rostro al pobre de Zelgadis. Sylpheel dormía en el suelo tranquilamente al lado de su hermano que estaba por el quinto o sexto sueño, Zeros, estaba en uno de los sofás, tapado por una manta, tranquilo, quizás dormido, quizás no. 

Rina era la única que no dormía, y no porque no quisiera por que se estaba derrumbando del suelo, sino por que no quería volver a tener pesadillas.

Pero falló, el sueño la venció despacio, la taza de café calló de sus manos y rodó por el suelo derrumbando su contenido… lo último que vio Rina antes de caer dormida fue la televisión apagarse sola…

Lo único que vio Rina al despertar fue oscuridad, una oscuridad calida y un instante después una fuerte luz dorada apareció en frente de la pelirroja, que sentía una increíble tranquilidad a pesar de no saber que es lo que pasaba, por su mente ningún pensamiento transitaba, solo se limitaba a ver a la energía dorada que cobraba forma de mujer, una mujer de largo cabello rubio, su rostro escondido entre las más inexistentes de las oscuridades.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Rina, sin saber por que hacía esa pregunta que parecía de lo mas tonta

_"Soy la madre de todo ser viviente que pertenece al mundo de Ceified, soy el principio y el fin de todo, soy voluntad y poder" su voz es profunda, pero a la vez suave y determinada _

"¿Ceified?" pregunto confundida Rina, tratando de recordar ese nombre que su mente escondía 

_"Escucha humana, no perteneces al mundo que crees pertenecer, tu vida esta ligada a tu pasado, así afectando tu futuro. Rina Inverse el tiempo esta próximo a llegar y deberás estar preparada para asumir momentos difíciles. Pero no temas pequeña humana, no estarás sola…"_

"No entiendo…" murmuro Rina

_"Una luna completa de este mundo tendrás que esperar, nueva, creciente, menguante y llena, en ese momento la historia volverá a repetirse y lo que negro fue y blanco es volverá a ser lo que en un principió fue. Rina Inverse en ti esta elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es lo correcto, nada es bueno y nada es malo, todo se guía por el punto de vista de cada ser."_

"Espera…" murmuro Rina, la figura de la mujer dorada comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente "No te vallas…"

_"Todo tiene un principio y un final. El comienzo llegara pronto y el final también, de ti depende que sea para la salvación o la destrucción.."_

Y con eso la luz dorada desapareció dejando todo en la principal oscuridad… Rina sintió su cuerpo adormecer…

Los ojos de Rina Inverse se abrieron lentamente a causa del sol que entraba por la ventana de la sala. Gaudy, Sylpheel, Ameria, Zelgadis, Filia y Zeros estaban aun dormidos en el suelo de la sala. Rina ensancho sus ojos, por primera vez desde hacía meses no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, nada, nada estaba en su mente. Por alguna razón Rina no recordó el sueño que tuvo esa noche.

Notas de la autora:

Al fin!!! L-sama se apiado de mi y me dio algo de inspiración!!!!! Vean llevo casí que un mes haciendo este capitulo, lo borre como tres veces y hasta que no me gusto no lo deje.

Bueno esto se esta poniendo súper!!!!!!!! Me encanta esta historia, a pesar de que me esta costando bastante hacerla, mil perdones si es que me tardo mucho pero entre el colegio y mi falta de inspiración no puedo pedir mucho. 

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan, me mandan emails, amenazas, tomatazos, flores, sugerencias, reviews, me hacen muy felizzzz ^____^ 

Agradecimientos especiales a: Gee, Tira Misu, Serena, Lina Mora, Nishi, Megumi Suzuki (gracias por tu sugerencia, aunque por ahora no tal vez te tome la palabra y te pido ayuda para hacer algún fics lemoon ^o^) mer, Zelshamada, Anto'chan, sail0r60, Emy, LinaHg, Biolis, Xiomara M y a todas esa personas que se molestan en leer mi historia y que por alguna u otra razón no me dejan sus opiniones.

Y ya saben, déjenme reviews para ver si así me da alguno que otro golpe de inspiración ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kary

Ja ne 


	6. Ja ¿tu? ¿Mi rival? Jajaja

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo V

Ja ¿tu? ¿Mi rival? Jajaja

"¡¡Muévete que es tarde Gaudy!!"

"¡¡Quítate, quítate, quítate!!"

"¡¡¿Dónde esta mi corbata Rina?!!"

"¡¡Sal de aquí pervertido!!"

"¡¡Perdón!!"

"¡¡No se donde esta mi bolso Zel!!"

"¡¡En la entrada Ameria!!" 

"¡¡Muévete, muévete namagomi!!"

"¿Qué Filia?"

"¡¡Que te muevas de mi camino!!" 

"¡¡¿Dónde están mis libros hermano?!!"

"No se Sylpheel, detrás del sofá tal vez"

En la casa Inverse parecía que había una guerra o algo parecido, libros, gritos, golpes y cosas volaban por todas partes. El reloj de la sala marcaba las 7:53 de la mañana, por lo tanto a todos los que estaban en la casa les quedaba solo siete minutos para terminar de vestirse, arreglar las cosas y salir disparados al colegio. No hace falta decir que se habían quedado dormidos, por culpa de las películas hasta las tantas horas de la noche y las muchas tazas de cafeína, y ahora andaban de un lado para otro gritando y buscando las cosas que habían regado por toda la casa.

Después de unos golpes, gritos, portazos, maldiciones y más golpes, los siete salieron rumbo al colegio como almas que lleva el diablo.

Una limosina negra se paro enfrente del instituto Ceified Night School y una figura bajo elegantemente de el, su uniforme es femenino, la falda negra estaba bastante corta, sobre los muslos, la camisa blanca esta bastante pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando su esbelta figura y la corbata roja lo adorna, en su cuello carga una medalla bastante extraña, el dije es una cruz gótica de oro en la que una serpiente negra se esta enredando. Su piel es muy pálida, sus rasgos son muy finos, sus ojos son de color gris suave, y su cabello es largo, rizado  y rubio, con unos bucles muy hermosos y finos. Con paso decidido, elegante y sensual, la extraña muchacha de solo 17 años entro al instituto, seguida de las miradas embelezadas de los alumnos.

"Oh no ya deben estar en clase todos!" grito Sylpheel viendo como los alrededores del instituto estaban vacíos 

Pronto los siete se dispersaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, Gaudy y Zelgadis corrían hasta el último piso, Ameria corrió a la derecha, Filia y Zeros (peleando) corrieron en direcciones opuestas y luego en la misma, Rina y Sylpheel subieron hasta el tercer piso cuando…

*past*

Rina se golpeo con algo grande y grueso que gruño con el golpe

"Diablos fíjate por donde vas pedazo de… pero si eres tú Phil" dijo Rina encontrándose con el director del colegio y padre de Ameria, un hombre grande y de figura aterradora, todo lo contrario a lo que es, tirado en el suelo. 

"¿Están bien?"  pregunto Sylpheel llegando, por que había seguido corriendo hasta darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no la seguía

"Si, si… veo que están llegando tarde ¿no?" dijo Philionel riendo 

"Algo así" Dijo Rina

"Bueno vayan a clase, pero antes necesito que te quedes un momento Rina" dijo el. Rina sabía porque el director la llamaba, después de lo del día anterior, pero no le importaba, después de todo era Phil, y el nunca la regañaba mucho, además hoy estaba de un muy buen humor, tal vez debido a que había dormido bien, sin pesadillas, aunque recordaba vagamente un sueño calido y algunas palabras extrañas pero solo eso. 

"Si claro. Nos vemos ahora Sylpheel" dijo Rina siguiendo al padre de Ameria

"Nos vemos Rina" dijo Sylpheel volviendo a correr hacia su aula.    

"Bueno Rina, con respecto a lo que ocurrió ayer" dijo Phil, Rina suspiro internamente "No te preguntare ni te castigaré"

"Gracias" dijo Rina sonriendo a su suerte

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?" Pregunto Rina dándose cuenta de que no siempre todo podía salirle bien

"Ayer llego luego del incidente una persona a mi oficina" Phil suspiro, como recordando el momento "La profesora Zellas Metallium llego muy molesta, diciendo que tu mientras corrías por los pasillos, tropezaste con ella, haciendo que todos los libros, exámenes y cosas que cargaba se le cayeran y se le mezclaran. Entenderás Rina que la profesora Zellas, me exigió implantarte un castigo. Pero no lo haré por que se que  fue solo un momento de… ímpetu de tu parte, por eso convencí a la profesora de que no tendrías que cumplir ningún castigo si la ayudabas con algunas de sus actividades por dos semanas"

"¿Qué?!" Rina suspiro "Bueno eso es mejor que un castigo… aunque lo dudo" 

"Bueno, bueno, no es tan malo, ahora ve a tu clase Rina, ya es de por si tarde y recuerda presentarte en la oficina de la profesora Zellas después de la salida" dijo Phil sonriendo. Alumna y director se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado: salón, oficina.

Dos semanas a merced de Zellas Metallium, profesora de teatro y subdirectora del colegio, además de ser tía de Zeros Metallium, Zeros la respetaba de una forma que casi llegaba a ser como lealtad, algo que Rina no entendía y que a Filia por alguna razón le molestaba. 

Zellas era una mujer hermosa, sin duda alguna, muy sexy, siempre con ropas hermosas y prendas caras, conocida por su vicio al cigarro el cual no se molestaba en ocultar frente a los alumnos, ella era una mujer estricta y a veces, podía llegar ha ser hasta mala… según la opinión de Rina, estaba loca, mucho mas loca que Dolphin Deep Sea, profesora de Arte, tenía una manía extraña por los castigos, de verdad que le gustaba castigar a los alumnos por tonterías.

Apuro el paso, de verdad que sería una tortura estar dos semanas cumpliendo ordenes de Zellas, aunque en cierto modo era mejor que el castigo que le hubiera dado su hermana si la expulsaban.

"Buenos días disculpe por la tardanza profes…" la vos alegre de Rina se murió en sus labios cuando vio el interior del salón. Frente a los alumnos se encontraba la profesora de literatura antigua y a su lado una muchacha que nunca antes había visto Rina. De piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello rubio. Sus ojos de luna se dirigieron a la pelirroja quien mantuvo la mirada, examinándose mutuamente ¿Quién diablos era ella? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué le daba una sensación de inseguridad?  Rina escucho la vos del profesor sin romper el contacto visual con la joven 

"Si, no te preocupes Inverse, la señorita Gabriev me dijo que estabas hablando con el director, siéntate de una vez" dijo la profesora, Rina asintió por inercia con la cabeza, sin intenciones de romper la mirada con la muchacha, para su sorpresa fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual y sonrió. 

La pelirroja camino extrañada hasta su pupitre a un lado de Sylpheel y se sentó ¿Qué fue esa sonrisa? Estaba claro que no le había caído muy bien a Rina, era una sonrisa extraña, sin buenas ni malas intenciones… simplemente vacía. 

"Ella es la señorita Serena Gianni y a partir de hoy ingresa a nuestra institución para compartir  con nosotros este año escolar" continuó la profesora "Espero que te diviertas y te adaptes al grupo pronto"

"Oh! eso es seguro" exclamo Serena, su voz era suave y las palabras eran arrastradas sensualmente. Rina vio con molestia como sus compañeros veían idiotizados a la muchacha 

"Bueno que tal si te sientas detras de la señorita Inverse para poder comenzar con la clase" dijo la profesora señalando el puesto vació delante de Rina

"Claro será un placer" dijo Serena comenzando a caminar hasta el puesto 

¿Por qué diablos tenía que caminar así? ¿Y por que todos los hombres tenían que quedársele viendo? Era algo que Rina no comprendía, cuando la muchacha llego a su puesto, le sonrió a Rina de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente para luego sentarse y sacar sus libros de su bolso. Sylpheel miro a Rina interrogativamente, seguro se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que la pelirroja, esta solo se encogió de brazos y comenzó a sacar de su bolso sus propios libros. 

Cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo curso estaban sentados en mitad del campo deportivo del colegio, bajo el sol; algún gracioso había soltado cientos de sapos grandes y babosos con espuma en las bocas, por todo el colegio, y alguien se había puesto a gritar que los animales tenían rabia, algo tonto en realidad pero provocó los gritos de todas las alumnas, y en menos de un minuto todos los estudiantes se apresuraban para salir de los salones, en fin Zellas tuvo que gritar e imponer algunos castigos para quienes no dejaran de gritar y ordeno que primero, segundo y tercer curso se quedaran en las canchas de tenis mientras que  cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo curso se quedaran en el campo deportivo. 

Todos conversaban sentados tranquilos, mientras veían y murmuraban sobre la nueva e inesperada alumna de cuarto curso. Era increíble pensar para Rina que una recién llegada acaparara tanto la atención de todos, no es que le importara mucho… mentira, cualquiera sabe que a Rina Inverse le encanta ser el centro de atención. Serena no tenía nada especial, según la pelirroja, aunque hacía un momento Zeros amablemente le había enumerado la gran lista de cualidades de la rubia como, su buena figura, su sensualidad, su voz, su cabello y una que otra cosa más, naturalmente se gano un golpe de Rina y otro más  de Filia, que al igual que la primera parecía bastante molesta con la atención que recibía la nueva muchacha de cuarto año.

Por su parte Gaudy no comprendía por que hacían tanto escándalo por una chica y Sylpheel veía distraída las nubes en el cielo, Zelgadis no le prestaba el menor caso a nada, y murmuraba maldiciones por que Ameria estaba al otro lado del colegio.  

En el momento en que Rina volvía a golpear a Zeros (dijo algo sobre el gran pecho de Gianni) entre la multitud de alumnos que esperaban la llegada de algún profesor para regresar a sus aulas se hizo paso Serena y se acerco a Gaudy que había estado mirando la nada

"Oye ¿tu eres Gaudy Gabriev?" pregunto Serena 

"¿he? Si soy yo ¿Por qué?" respondió el rubio amablemente 

"ha, es solo que me han hablado mucho de ti y veo que no se equivocaron en la descripción que me dieron"  dijo coquetamente. Rina soltó a Zeros

"¿Quién?" pregunto parpadeando Gaudy, era su impresión o esa chica a la que Rina tanto criticaba se le estaba pegando demasiado

"Ellas" Serena señalo a un grupo de muchachas de cuarto y quinto curso que estaban cuchicheando y cuando Gaudy las vio soltaron risitas tontas y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Rina frunció el entrecejo. "Me han dicho que eres muy simpático, amable e inteligente…"

Rina soltó una carcajada. Todos los alumnos fijaron su atención en ellos y la rubia de cabello rizado miro a Rina por un momento.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracias Inverse?" pregunto suavemente Serena a Rina,  era un tono que extraño a la mayoría "¿Acaso estas celosa?"

"¿Celosa?" repitió Rina dividida entre la diversión que le causaba esa idea que se acercaba a la realidad y la furia que la invadía por el tono que utilizaba la rubia "Claro que no Gianni, no tengo por que estarlo"

"Ah, solo decía" murmuro acercándose a Gaudy "Es que he visto que te crees mucho, me han dicho que tienes mucha confianza con Gaudy y creo que estas muy equivocada… no eres nada"

El campo estaba en un completo silencio. Todos allí sabían por ende que Rina ya de por si tenía un muy mal carácter y mas cuando se le provocaba. Filia enarco una ceja, al principio pensó que esa era una de las tantas peleas de Rina con las admiradoras de Gaudy (aunque ella no admitía que eran celos y alegaba que Gaudy era muy tonto y podía caer en las manos de cualquier arpía)  pero eso había pasado de ser una simple discusión de celos a insultos, y el tono de Serena Gianni era extraño, era venenoso.

Sylpheel veía horrorizada el silencio de Rina, tanto ella como Zeros, Filia y Zelgadis conocían el carácter de la pelirroja y su silencio no era nada bueno.

"Muy bien…" murmuro Rina, su rostro había quedado oculto bajo el flequillo y una débil aura roja la rodeaba "He aguantado tus miraditas desde que llegaste… he aguantado tu estúpido tonito de voz pero no pienso aguantar que digas que no soy nada" levanto el rostro, y muchos alumnos retrocedieron ante su mirada llena de furia "¡¡¡Absolutamente nadie me dice que no soy nada!!!"

En menos de una fracción de segundo Rina se lanzo sobre Serena dispuesta a darle una paliza, pero Sylpheel y Filia la sujetaron antes de que llegara a tocar a la rubia.

"¡Ya basta Rina!" le dijo Sylpheel evitando que la pelirroja se soltara 

"¡No le hagas caso!" dijo esta vez Filia

"¡Suéltenme le voy a arrancar los ojos!" grito furiosa Rina. Serena Gianni sonrió y dio un saltito divertida hacía atrás

"Con que lo que me dijeron de ti era verdad ¿no? bueno Inverse… ya veremos lo que pasa…" susurro, el sol pego en la extraña medalla que colgaba de su pecho haciéndola brillar, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la asombrada multitud, la cual no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ¿Alguien había insultado a Rina Inverse en frente de casi todo el colegio y había salido con vida y sin ningún rasguño? Ese había sido un acontecimiento del que seguro se hablaría por mucho tiempo.

"Ya, ya me pueden soltar no voy ha hacer nada" les dijo Rina a Filia y Sylpheel que aun la sujetaban, estas la soltaron luego de estar seguras que decía la verdad y que no iba a comenzar a correr tras Serena de un momento a otro

"Que extraña es esa muchacha" dijo Zelgadis una vez que todos estaban calmados y que todo el bullicio comenzó a crecer nuevamente entre los estudiantes, lo seis estaban recostados sobre la hierba, admirando las formas de las nubes, mientras hablaban

"Pues a mi me cayó bien" dijo Gaudy, aunque cayó ante la mirada asesina de Rina y carraspeo un poco "he… aunque es muy extraña… si y no me cae bien la gente extraña no, no"

"No me gusto mucho la forma en que le hablo a Rina" comento Filia

"A mi tampoco, la hubieran visto en clase, estuvo todo el día mirando de forma extraña a Rina, como si la examinara o algo así"

"Estúpida" murmuro Rina "La próxima vez que me vuelva a insultar va a saber quien soy yo"

Extrañamente Zeros fue el único que se quedo callado. 

Para la hora del almuerzo, los bomberos habían sacado a casi todos los sapos del colegio, si, fue una medida exagerada llamar a los bomberos pero habían sido los únicos capaces de sacar a los resbaladizos anfibios de todas partes (bolsos, casilleros, papeleras). Algunos alumnos se habían rehusado a comer pues corría el rumor que los sapos se habían metido en la cocina y por ende en la comida, claro esto no le importo a Rina y mucho menos a Gaudy, ambos engullían la comida rápidamente

"Que lastima que no pude estar con ustedes" suspiro triste Ameria, luego de que Zelgadis le contara lo ocurrido en el campo

"No te peogupe's Ameguia, no gue na'a impogtante" dijo Rina con la boca llena de comida  

"Rina aprende a masticar antes de hablar" le dijo Zelgadis

"pegdom" Rina trago y volvió ha hablar "Ah! que rico. No te preocupes Ameria en si no fue nada importante" 

"Si fue algo tan insignificante que por eso casi te la comes ¿no?" comento burlonamente Zeros, por alguna razón Rina prefirió ignorar su comentario. 

"¡¡¡Zeros ya llegue!!!" una voz melosa llego desde una de las puertas de la cafetería. Filia soltó un bufido y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos encima de la mesa. Rina también pareció molesta y fastidiada por un momento y luego indiferente. 

De entre los alumnos apareció una muchacha seguramente de tercer año, su uniforme parecía como si hubiera sido metido a una secadora y se hubiera encogido varias tallas, dejando resaltar notablemente su cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Su cabello era corto y de color turquesa con unos hermosos bucles y sus ojos también eran de color turquesa oscuro.

"Hola Martina" saludo Ameria a la joven cuando esta llego a la mesa donde estaban ellos

"Hola amigos… hola Zeros ¿Cómo estas hoy?" pregunto Martina. Ella cursaba tercer año junto a Ameria y de cierta manera formaba parte del extraño grupo que estaba reunido en la mesa, aunque Rina gritara mil veces que no.

"Bien" contesto Zeros sonriendo 

"¿Dónde esta Zangulus Martina?" pregunto Filia mirando lo relativamente cerca que la muchacha se encontraba se Zeros

"Ah ese tonto anda por ahí" dijo despreocupadamente. Zangulus estudiaba con Gaudy y Zelgadis en el mismo curso, y era el actual novio de Martina,  increíblemente llevaban más de cinco meses juntos, increíble por que Martina tenía de costumbre cambiar tan seguido de novio como cambiarse de ropa. Aunque no siempre conseguía a los que quería, primero acoso a Gaudy, aunque este no le hizo el menor caso (mejor dicho no se dio cuenta de nada) luego siguió Zelgadis, pero este tampoco le presto atención (en esos momentos se preocupaba más por declarársele a Ameria) y por último Zeros, el cual había usado la obsesión de Martina por el para molestar a Filia, pero en fin no llegaron a nada, luego conoció a Zangulus y según ella "el amor de su vida" aunque en realidad peleaban muy seguido, según Zangulus por que Martina era muy caprichosa y según Martina por que no la comprendía.   

"¿Tonto? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿No te regalo un diamante lo suficientemente grande?" bufó burlonamente Filia

"No" contesto Martina quitándole el refresco de las manos a Ameria "Andaba coqueteando con unas tontas de quinto, es un idiota"

"Si claro" dijo Rina pensando en que ella hacía lo mismo cada dos segundos con cualquier hombre que se le cruzara en frente.

El timbre anunciando el final del almuerzo sonó y con desgana los alumnos se dirigieron a sus aulas. Mientras Filia y Zeros comenzaban con otras de sus peleas por tonterías, Rina pensó que ya quería irse para su casa, lastima aun faltaban varias horas de clase donde tendría que verle la cara a Serena Gianni  y luego pasar por el despacho de Zellas Metallium… con un suspiro pensó que este día sería muy largo.

Notas de la autora:

Cuanto tiempo ¿no? ^^u no me culpen ni me maten por la tardanza, es que la escuela me tiene de malas, y mi computadora a estado algo tonta estos días y no había podido concluir este capitulo.

Espero no haberlos defraudado -_-' a partir de aquí pasaran cosas mas interesantes eso lo prometo ^^

¿Qué les pareció Serena Gianni? Espero que no le s haya caído mal, ella tendrá un papel de gran importancia en la historia, aunque creo que a Rina no le cae bien, por cierto regreso la antigua Rina!! Creo que si se acordara de la magia le hubiera echado una bola de fuego a Gianni. 

Ahora quiero agradecerles demasiado a todas las personas que me dejan sus mensajes, de verdad es que lo escribo para ustedes por que me apoyan y les gusta y eso me hace feliz ^___^

**Cathain:** Hola!!! Que bueno que te gusta, me costo bastante hacer este capitulo espero que también te guste.

**Tira Misu:** Tira amiga me halagas mucho :P claro que no soy la mejor pero si tu lo dices lo creeré ^^'' nah mentira. Aquí esta este capitulo, ojalá te guste

**Brat Girl:** Hola!! Que alegría que te guste. Bueno la razón por la que utilizo los nombres de los personajes así es por que así los conocí, la versión en mi país no utilizo los nombres originales, la verdad es que a mi no me importa usar uno o el otro, pero como así es mas cómodo para mi, así los deje ^^

**Mer:** hola compañera!!!  ^^' ahy pues como que falta algo para llegar a eso, si es que llego -_-' por que al paso que voy irán a sacar una nueva saga de Slayers antes de que lo termine -_-''

**Anto' chan:** Pues gracias por tus sugerencias, como verás ya puse a Martina, no la había puesto antes por que me pareció que se harían muchos personajes y no quería, pero como muchas personas me pidieron ver a Martina, pues le hice un huequito, aunque ya le tengo pensado algo mas importante. En lo que me dijiste de que Zellas le encargara una misión a Zeros, bueno no creo por que si bien Zeros aquí tampoco es un ángel, el ya no es un demonio, si no un ser humano y acuérdate que nadie a excepción de Zeros y Filia recuerdan nada, y eso incluye a Zellas, aunque faltan cosas por poner, además quien sabe, habría que ponerle atención a lo que dijo L-sama en el sueño de Rina, igual muchas gracias por tus consejos los aprecio demasiado ^^

**Soonmida:** Me encanta que te guste tanto, pues si era L-sama la del sueño de Rina, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

**Sorceress Lina:**  Gracias por tu mensaje. Ya apareció Martina y además otro personaje para fastidiar a Rina, aunque quien sabe que pasara, y eso que yo soy la autora :P. A mi también me encanta la pareja Rina y Gaudy, Y esa escena del abrazo, ayer la estaba releyendo y… por Dios quedo muyyyyyyyy cursi ^^U aunque en si me gusto bastante, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Sophie*Aiko:** Gracias por las flores :p Que bien que te gusta, no te preocupes en este capitulo no pero para el próximo tengo reservado algo para Zelgadis y Ameria, aunque más adelante si van a haber mas cosas.

**Serena:** Aquí esta el capitulo, de verdad siento la tardanza, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas y en realidad no había podido plasmar la idea de este capitulo (¬¬ que en si no me gusto mucho) aunque espero que a ti si   ^^

**Filia Metallium:** Hola!!!!!!!!!!!  Jeje aquí publique ya ¡¡¡les gane a Nishi y a Gee!!!!  :P publique antes que ellas, aunque la verdad espero que dejen de tardarse tanto (¡me oyeron!!)

Bueno espero que me dejen sus mensajes y si no entienden algo y quieren preguntarmelo no dejen de hacerlo. También muchas gracias a las personas que me han mandado emails: Luna, MoraLina, Fhilia-sama, Rosaura y Dani, esto también es para ustedes y para todas las personas que leen esta historia y por algo no dejan su review ^____^ los quiero!!!

Kary

Ja ne


	7. Finite Incantatem Encanto Final

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo VI

Finite Incantatem. Encanto Final

"Vamos Rina, no será tan malo" dijo Zeros sonriendo despreocupadamente, mientras, Sylpheel, Gaudy, Ameria, Zelgadis, Filia, Martina, Zangulus, Valgarv y el mismo acompañaban a Rina por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Zellas Metallium. 

"Dices eso por que eres su niño predilecto" dijo Filia de mal humor, Zeros no le hizo caso

" Nosotros te esperaremos aquí hasta que salgas" dijo amablemente Valgarv, era un muchacho muy simpatico y amable

" Si, pero Rina, trata de no pelear tanto ¿deacuerdo'?" le dijo Sylpheel cuidadosamente, sabía que lo más probable es que a Rina le subieran el castigo por mas de dos semanas

" Si tratare, gracias por acompañarme de todos modos" murmuro Rina, vio a sus amigos que le sonreían y toco dos veces la puerta que decia 'Zellas Metallium. Subdirectora'

"Adelante" se escucho desde adentro. Con un suspiro Rina abrió la puerta sin voltear a ver a sus amigos que le daban palabras de aliento como si se dirigiera a la horca, aunque, pensó Rina con pesadez, era casi igual.

Cuando Rina entro a la oficina se encontro con un fuerte olor a cigarro, incluso el ambiente estaba semi nublado por este, Rina había estado en esa oficina mas veces que todos los estudiantes juntos, y eso que nadie aun se había salvado de visitar 'La cueva de las bestías' como clandestinamente llamaban a la oficina de Zellas, Rina se la sabía de memoría, en todo el frente estaba el escritorio, siempre desordenado, lleno de papeles, cigarros, adornos raros cosas confiscadas, detrás del escritorio había un mueble bastante alto que estaba repleto de libros de casi todas las materias, a un costado de la oficina había un mueble rojo y una lampara de piso, era una oficina que definitivamente estaba decorada de manera elegante, los cuadros en las paredes eran casi todos de bestías, como lobos gigantes.

De espaldas a Rina estaba Zellas Metallium, con un cigarro en una mano. Una mujer alta y de piel bronceada, su cabello era largo y lo tenía suelto, era tan rubio que practicamente parecía platinado, como cosa normal estaba usando sus ropas escasas de tela, era un vestido blanco bastante suelto pero con muchos escotes y muy corto, en la cintura tenía un cinturon dorado de por lo menos diez centimetros de ancho, zapatos altos y en las piernas, los brazos y las menos, tenía numerosos brazaletes de oro.

"hum… profesora ya llegue" murmuro Rina, odiaba tener que ser tan educada pero no quería pasar lo que restaba de año escolar en castigo

"Si ya me di cuenta Inverse" dijo la profesora Zellas volteándose, apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero y dirigio sus ojos dorados a la pelirroja, dejo sobre el escritorio un viejo libro que tenía en las manos y se sento también sobre el escritorio, cruzando las piernas, cabe mensionar que ella no dejaba que ningún alumno se sentara mientras estuviera en su oficina, tenía que permanecer parado durante todo el sermón. Zellas se quedo callada por unos minutos y Rina estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

"Puede decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer para irme" dijo fastidiada. Zellas entorno sus ojos

"Inverse, eres uno de los alumnos que mas seguido estoy castigando y no hay cambio en tu actitud arrogante. No fue el hecho de que me golpearas mientras corrías y que dispersaras el trabajo de varios días" dijo con un tono de recentimiento en las últimas palabras "Si no que parece que pierdo mi tiempo al castigarte, así que esta ves será diferente"

"¿Qué? ¿Tendre que volver a limpiar el gimnacio con un cepillo de dientes?" pregunto sarcásticamente Rina alzando una ceja 

"No, no será nada de eso. Esta vez he pensado en algo mejor, algo que espero te enseñe a ser un poco mas responsable…" dijo agitando su pierna

"Yo soy muy responsable" murmuro Rina enfadada

"No lo eres" dijo Zellas 

"Claro que lo soy" dijo Rina subiendo la voz

"Dije que no lo eras" dijo Zellas enojadamente, luego entorno sus ojos dorados y dijo suave y malignamente "Y si vuelves a contestarme olvidare que quiero ser amable contigo"

Rina se quedo callada, tratando de no ponerse a gritar como siempre lo hacía y espero a que Zellas siguiera hablando. Esta tomo el libro que había estado leyendo y había dejado aun lado en el escritorio, y comenzo a pasar las páginas distraídamente, aun sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

"Hace mucho que no se realiza una obra teatral en este colegio" dijo Zellas y Rina de repente sintió un escalofrio.

**************************************

"¿Creen que este bien?" pregunto Sylpheel apoyada contra la pared 

"Bueno, aun no hay gritos" dijo Ameria acercandose a la puerta de la oficina de Zellas

"¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Tía Zellas no le hará nada malo" dijo inocentemente Zeros mirando a Filia, parecía un niño de cinco años

"¡Oh cállate namagomi, no sabes lo que dices!" dijo Filia jalándole el cabello a lo que Zeros hizo una mueca de dolor

"Shh no griten, que no puedo escuchar" dijo Martina empujando a Ameria y apoyando su oreja en la puerta

"Yo quiero, quiero escuchar tambien" dijo Gaudy al parecer preocupado

Zelgadis, Valgarv y Zangulus suspiraron, de esto no saldría nada bueno. 

**************************************

"¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?" pregunto Rina con ganas de salir corriendo de esa oficina antes de escuchar la respuesta.

"Sería bueno hacer una obra de teatro" siguio diciendo Zellas, cambiando, las paginas del libro "Y tú, te encargaras de ella"

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero!" grito Rina espantada. Zellas dejo de ver las páginas del libro y la miro severamente 

"Te dije Inverse, que no me contestaras, y aunque no quieras lo harás, serás la directora de la obra, será tu responsabilidad absolutamente todo, las audiciones, supervisar el vestuario, la escenografía, la iluminación, la musicalización. Ensayarán en el auditorio del colegio y se presentarán ahí mismo en… un mes. Todo lo que necesites se te será proporcionado" dijo bajándose del escritorío, aun tenía el libro en sus manos. Rina por su parte había tenido la boca abierta desde que Zellas había comenzado.

"Pero… pero…" balbuceó tontamente y un pensamiento le llegó "¡¡No puedo hacer todo eso sola en solo un mes!!"

Zellas camino hacía la puerta "No, claro que no lo harás sola" la abrió y… 

*¡¡Past!!*

"Ustedes la ayudaran" dijo Zellas viendo a los nueve jovenes que estaban tirados en el suelo, por que repentinamente la puerta que los sostenía mientras escuchaban se abrió, dejandolos caer unos sobre otros, el pobre Zelgadis aguantando el peso de todos

Rina los vio con una gota rodandole por la cabeza, cuando Zelgadis comenzó a ponerse azul debido al peso de todos, mientras que estos se quejaban. Zellas cerró el libro

"Finite Incantatem" dijo ella tirándole el libro a Rina, que lo atrapó en el aire sorprendida "Esta será la obra"

Rina miro el viejo libro en sus manos, completamente confundida y con ganas de gritar. 

**************************************

Rina caminaba con movimientos malhumorados, mientras agitaba el viejo libro con una mano, Gaudy que la seguía escuchaba la línea de maldiciones que la muchacha había estado soltando desde que todos abandonaron la oficina de Zellas.

Rina no podía creer su suerte, tenía solo una semana para preparar los estúpidos guiones de la estúpida obra que tenía que leer, además de comenzar las audiciones para los distintos papeles ¡Este si había sido un buen castigo! Zellas sabía que Rina odiaba tener que cumplir alguna responsabilidad mas allá de la de comer y dormir, por eso la había hecho encargada de todo eso, pero por suerte no estaba sola, aun sus labios se rizaban en una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Zeros cuando Zellas le dijo que el también tendría que ayudar, como castigo por espiar conversaciones ajenas, Filia había estado riéndose hasta las lagrimas al ver que la mueca de niño mimado e inocente no le había servido de nada. 

Ella volteo el libro para ver la portada y luego la contra portada. El resumen estaba escrito en letras doradas y pequeñas, incluso Rina, con su buena vista, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para leer.

_ "Marina era una joven hechicera que vagaba por el mundo mágico, donde lo que parece real no lo es y lo que es real no lo parece. Conocida por su gran poder, un día conoce a un joven sacerdote llamado Cáliz, este le cuenta sobre su amor prohibido con una sacerdotisa llamada Melania que vivía en las tierras más lejanas de la muralla, rodeada de guardianes. Marina sin nada mejor que hacer decide ayudarlo a encontrarse con la sacerdotisa, sin pedir nada a cambio._

_ Solo que ella nunca se imagino que se enamoraría del guardián de la sacerdotisa Melania. Una historia bañada en magia, amor y desdicha. Original de 1726"_

Rina busco al autor, pero no había ninguna pista de el, bueno, muchos autores habían quedado anónimos con el paso del tiempo, y vaya que este libro había pasado su tiempo.

"Maldición, lo que me faltaba, leer una estúpida historia cursi y llena de magia" mascullo bajo su respiración releyendo la ultima línea. Verdaderamente no estaba de humor y ánimos para ponerse a leer una historia sobre gente que puede volar o usar espadas luminosas, o incluso grandes explosiones… ¿de donde había salido eso?

"Se ve una historia interesante" dijo Gaudy y Rina se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que él había estado leyendo también el resumen a su lado, su cercanía provoco un escalofrió en su cuerpo y un calor se concentro en sus mejillas

"¡No me hagas eso!" grito ella llevándose una mano al pecho

"¿Qué, que hice ahora?" pregunto él sin entender nada rascándose la cabeza, pero nunca recibió su respuesta, primero por que Rina estaba corriendo lejos balanceando el maletín y segundo por que ni ella misma la sabía. 

Notas de la autora:

Si soy una mala escritora, lo se y siento muchoooo por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, espero que de todas formas les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque creo que esta un poco corto.

El titulo de la historia, bueno si leyeron Harry Potter es el nombre de un hechizo, pero sepan que yo no me di cuenta de eso hasta que mi hermana me lo dijo cuando leyó el titulo, simplemente fue una frase que dijeron en mi clase de latín y me gusto. 

Ahora gracias por todo su apoyo ¡son lo máximo! Los quieroooo

** Tira Misu:** jeje pues que raro tu y tus frases sugestivas :p Me alegra que te guste, por cierto espero verte en el msn, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar. Besitos

** Lady Padme:** Aunque el capitulo este corto espero que te guste de todas formas ^^

** Mer:** Gracias por tu mensaje ^^ y si Serena tendrá un buen papel, a menos que se me olvide luego ¬¬ pero lo dudo ^__^

** Sophie*Aiko:** *_* que lindo que te guste, pues si Zangulus y Martina están hechos para estar juntos XDD siempre y cuando él le haga caso a sus malcriedades

** Serena:** Perdónnnnn creo que esta ves si me tarde mucho :p aunque espero que igual te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes un mensaje ¿si? ^^ 

** Cathain:** ¡Hola! Ahora si que lo retomo un poco. Muchos besos espero verte pronto

** Anto- chan:** HOLA!! Gracias por tu mensaje y tus consejos, iba a tomar el de la fiesta pero me decido por hacer una obra, creo que encaja más con la trama, pero me encanta que me des consejos, además voy a tomar algunas cosas para mas adelante ^o^. Por cierto leí tu historia y me encanto, es linda la pareja Z+F, espero que escribas mas pronto suerte y gracias!!

** Fairy:** Me alegra que consideres mi historia algo divertida aunque para humor soy mala ¬.¬ pero hago lo mejor que puedo ^^ gracias!!

** MGA FGA**: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ¡¡Gracias por su mensaje!!

** Lina_inverse2587:** Gracias por tu mensaje! Pues la inspiración se me escapa mucho de las manos pero espero poder hacer los capítulos más rápidos. 

** maribel flores reymundo:** Hola!! Hay me alegra que te gusten mis historias, creo que ya te lo había dicho :p Pues aun falta para que recuerden el pasado, esta historia será larga, no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos pueda tener. Por cierto no he podido escribirte un email por falta de tiempo, pero apenas pueda lo hago. Gracias por tu apoyo de nuevo

** Katie Lupin:** ^^ gracias por tu mensaje!! Espero que me dejes otro diciéndome que te pareció este capitulo…

** Masaki: ** Sip, me gusta la pareja Sylpheel/Valgarv, aunque nunca de los nunca se encontraron me agradan ^^ y ya volvió a salir él en la historia, y ahora con lo de la obra creo que buscare una oportunidad para ponerlos juntos ¡Gracias! 

Kary

Ja ne 


	8. Por que hay días malos que se ponen peor...

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo VII

Por que hay días malos que se ponen peores

El auditorio escolar de Ceified Night School era uno de sus mayores orgullos, la capacidad de personas que podían estar allí era sumamente grande, y el hecho de que se pudiera usar como teatro sorprendía a muchos. En si, parecía más un teatro que un auditorio por que había sillas y materiales de antiguas obras.

"¡Muy bien es hora de trabajar!" dijo aplaudiendo alegremente Rina. Estaba parada sobre el escenario, tenía puesta una gorra de béisbol negra, una camisa de tiras blanca y un blue jeans bastante grande para ella. Su alegría se apago al ver la expresión de todos sus amigos. 

Filia y Zeros estaban peleando por quien sabe que como de costumbre, Sylpheel estaba hablando por su celular apartada del mundo entero, Gaudy dormitaba sentado en una de las butacas, Ameria y Zelgadis estaban hablando y por sus expresiones parecía ser una conversación muy empalagosa, Valgarv estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos indiferente, Martina y Zangulus parecían estar profundamente dormidos.   

La verdad es que las ganas de Rina por hacer esa obra de teatro se igualaban a sus ganas por hacer ayuno. Pero no tenía opción, no luego de que Luna le dijera 'gentilmente' que si no lo hacía tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias y eso, viniendo de ella, era igual a una sesión de tortura y humillación. Según Luna, Rina necesitaba aprender a ser responsable y dejar de ser tan imprudente, así que a la pelirroja no le quedo otra cosa que leer y hacer los guiones para los personajes. 

         Aunque ella no lo admitiría ni por todo el dinero del mundo (bueno tendría que pensarlo bien ¿dinero u orgullo?) Finite Incantatem era una de las mejores historias que había leído alguna vez, no solo era la trama y las batallas, la narración lo convertía todo en una realidad asfixiante, y podía pasarse horas leyendo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, incluso las escenas de romance eran siempre impactantes, sin la  cursilería que ella había estado esperando, el final había sido algo que Rina nunca hubiera imaginado. Así que después de todo no había sido tanta pena perder algunas horas de ociosidad para poder leer el libro. Los libretos estaban listos, solo faltaban las audiciones para los personajes y ver quien se encargaría de la escenografía, el vestuario y todo lo demás.

Las puertas principales del auditorio se abrieron ostentosamente dejando ver a dos de las personas más irritantes del colegio, sacando de la impresión a todos de lo que estaban haciendo, Filia y Zeros dejaron de pelear abriendo y cerrando la boca como peces, Gaudy, Martina y Zangulus despertaron de sobresalto y el primero cayó de la butaca al suelo, Sylpheel dejo caer su teléfono mientras que Ameria y Zelgadis miraban la puerta embotadamente, Valgarv siguió indiferente en la esquina pero también vio fijamente a las dos personas.  

Rina Inverse observo estáticamente como Zellas Metallium y Serena Gianni caminaban con pasos largos, firmes y elegantes por el pasillo alfombrado en negro.

"Inverse" dijo Zellas subiendo al escenario ante la mirada de todos, sus brazaletes de oro chocaban entre si haciendo un sonido bonito, Serena también subió detrás de la subdirectora sonriendo altivamente, su cabello rubio y largo ondeaba tras su espalda, llevaba una falta corta negra y una camisa blanca con las palabras **'No me odies por ser hermosa'** en un color plateado que hacía juego con sus ojos 

"Inverse" repitio la subdirectora para que Rina la viera porque había pasado los últimos minutos viendo a la joven Gianni "La señorita Serena Gianni también formara parte del grupo que se encargara de la obra" dijo sencillamente la mujer y el ambiente pareció congelarse

"No hay problema" dijo Rina en un tono de dulce falsedad "Si quiere hacerlo puede ir a las audiciones y allí veremos si sirve para participar"

El auditorio se mantuvo en silencio en espera de la respuesta de Zellas al claro reto de Rina al no querer cumplir sus órdenes.

"Dije que la señorita Serena Gianni formara parte del grupo que se encuentra en este auditorio y punto final" dijo severamente Zellas en un tono que decía que no toleraría replica alguna. 

Todos esperaron el berrinche histérico de Rina pero para sorpresa de todos, la pelirroja se quedo callada. Mirando rencorosamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Zellas sonrió con una malicia complacida y movió la mano en el aire "Perfecto" luego volteo a ver a Gianni "Señorita Gianni nos vemos luego" Y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció por la puerta  ¡así como si nada!  ¡Dejándole a todos a un furiosa Rina!     

Filia subió rápidamente al escenario para prevenir un asesinato por parte de la pelirroja que parecía no dudar en hacerlo. 

"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!" pregunto en un grito histérico Rina. Serena le sonrió como un niño que logra quitarle el dulce a otro. 

"¿Yo? Oh vamos Inverse ¿Acaso no escuchaste a la profesora? Vine a formar parte de la obra" dijo sonriendo a la furia contenida que tenía Rina

"¿Y se puede saber por que no espero a las audiciones?" pregunto Filia con los labios fruncidos, mientras agarraba a Rina de un brazo 

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" pregunto como si Filia acabara de decirle la mayor locura del mundo "¡Por Dios niña! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una de ustedes?" dijo desdeñosamente Serena soltando agrias risas. 

Sylpheel y Ameria tuvieron prácticamente que volar para evitar que tanto Filia como Rina se le tiraran encima.

"¡Estúpida Gianni! ¿Qué quisiste decir?" Grito Rina y Serena le sonrió claramente diciendo _eso tú lo sabes _lo cual enervo mucho más a la pelirroja 

"Ya déjala Rina" murmuro Ameria agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos pero era difícil por que Rina era muy fuerte 

"Si Inverse, hazle caso a la pequeña chillona, estaré aquí por un largo tiempo, mejor llevarnos bien" dijo Gianni pero sus ojos se entornaron como si deseara todo lo contrario.

"¡No Ameria!" grito Sylpheel corriendo hasta la muchacha que parecía querer comérsela. Rina y Filia rieron. 

"Es mejor comenzar pronto así que dejen de pelear" dijo la voz de Zeros desde una de las butacas "Si tía Zellas dijo que ella tiene que quedarse, mejor no contradecirla" luego le sonrió a Serena y le pico un ojo "Además no creo que sea tan malo tenerla aquí"

Filia le tiro una silla. 

**************************************

"Muy bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es dividirnos en diferentes grupos para organizar todo" explico Ameria por que Rina estaba demasiado molesta para hablar "Aquí" dijo moviendo en su mano la gorra de Rina que tenía varios papelitos de colores doblados por la mitad dentro "Hay diferentes papeles con diferentes encargos, cada uno de nosotros elegirá uno y hará lo que le toque, a excepción de Rina, que es la directora. ¡Ahora elijan y que tengan suerte!" dijo gritando y todos la vieron con una gota rodándoles por la nuca. 

Cada uno de ellos metió la mano en la gorra negra y agarro un papel diferente, a excepción de Filia y Zeros que agarraron el mismo papelito morado y estuvieron peleando por él un minuto completo, hasta que Filia lo golpeo quitándoselo y al muchacho no le quedo otra cosa que agarrar el último. Todos abrieron sus papeles y Rina espero con algo de impaciencia a que dijeran lo que les había tocado.

"Soy de Iluminación" dijo Zangulus a los demás del circulo que formaban todos

"¡Yo soy de Musicalizacion!" dijo Ameria felizmente 

"Yo también" le dijo Zelgadis sonriendo levemente, Ameria lo miro con una gran sonrisa y Rina hizo una mueca de fastidio a sus miradas apartadas de la realidad.

"Yo también voy ha ser de Iluminación" dijo Valgarv mirando a Zangulus 

"Pues yo soy de vestuario y escenografía" dijo Martina y sus ojos brillaron "¡Este será mi primer paso para mi éxito como diseñadora de modas!"

Nadie le hizo caso.

"Yo soy actor" Zeros sonrió arrogantemente y Filia murmuro una línea increíblemente larga de maldiciones de repente, todos la vieron y cuando ella vio sus miradas extrañadas murmuro molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo también soy actriz" dijo la rubia y de repente escucho la carcajada de Zeros tan cerca de su oído que dio un salto asustada. Todos rodaron los ojos cuando Filia trato de ahorcarlo pero aun así Zeros seguía prácticamente torturado por la risa.

"Como era de esperarse yo también soy actriz" dijo arrogantemente Serena moviendo su cabello lejos de su rostro con una inclinación de la cabeza "Falta uno ¿no? Son solo cuatro" dijo mirando a Gaudy y a Sylpheel que aun no decían nada

Rina miró expectante con una nota de anhelo y esperanza deseando, sin darse cuenta, que el papel con la palabra actor le hubiese tocado a Sylpheel.

"Bueno, a mi me salio el papel que dice vestuario y escenografía" dijo Sylpheel mirando a la pelirroja 

"¡Excelente!" grito alegremente Gianni empujando a Martina que era el único obstáculo que la separaba del rubio (¡¡Oye!!- grito esta) "Eso significa que tu también serás actor"

"Si, eso creo" murmuro Gaudy viendo a la muchacha que le sonreía abiertamente 

"¡Por Dios!" grito Rina llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sintiendo ganas de tirar algo para que la estúpida sonrisa de Gianni se borrara de su rostro "¡Gaudy no puede ser actor!" grito exasperada

"¿Y porque no?" pregunto la muchacha alzando una ceja

"Gaudy no puede siquiera recordar completo su nombre y apellido" dijo Rina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Gaudy exclamó algo indignado a su afirmación "¡¿Cómo diablos crees que va a poder recordar un libreto completo?! ¡Tendrá que ser parte de la escenografía o algo así!"

"No deberías subestimarlo Inverse" dijo Serena sonriendo de forma extraña

"¡Eso!" dijo Gaudy apoyando a la nueva estudiante pero Rina le envió una mirada tan pero tan fría y prometiente de muerte que cambio de opinión rápido "No… bueno… no creo que sea una buena idea"

"Fue un sorteo Rina" dijo tímidamente Ameria cuando Gianni alego algo sobre no haber otra opción ya que había sido algo al azar, Rina le envió una mirada fulminante ¿Era su idea o todos estaban hoy en su contra? 

Se dio vuelta molesta dándoles la espalda a todos.

"¡¡Y ustedes dos quieren callarse de una vez!!" le grito histérica a Zeros y a Filia que se gritaban insultos que sonaban amplificados y aturdidores por la amplitud del auditorio.  

Algunos minutos después Ameria volvía a agitar la gorra, pero esta vez con solo cuatro papelitos de diferentes colores, mientras los demás observaban apartados y Rina refunfuñaba irritablemente en una de las butacas, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada fija en Serena Gianni, seguramente deseándole que el techo le cayera encima. 

"En estos papelitos dice el nombre del personaje que cada uno representara en la obra" dijo Ameria "Como lo decidimos, serán los cuatro personajes principales ¡¡Suerte!!"

Filia, Zeros, Gaudy y Serena metieron la mano en la gorra negra y sacaron un papelito diferente cada uno. Rina miro por el rabillo del ojo interesada y espero… deseando… deseando…

"¡¡Hey me toco Ivs!" dijo alegremente Guady "El guardián espadachín" dijo mirando alegremente a Rina la cual dirigió su mirada instantáneamente a Filia, rogando que a ella le hubiese tocado el papel de Marina…

"Soy Melania" dijo Filia suspirando y viendo a la pelirroja que abrió los ojos como platos

"Y yo soy Caliz, histérica sacerdotisa" dijo Zeros riendo a lágrima abierta y pasando un brazo por el hombro de la rubia. Filia gimió, grito y lo golpeo furiosa ¡¡¿¿Por qué ella tenía que tener tan mala suerte??!!  

"¡Y por su puesto yo soy la protagonista! ¿Quién mejor que yo para ser Marina?" dijo Serena sonriendo feliz. Rina no sabía que hacer, si golpearla, golpear a Gaudy, golpear a todos o gritar como loca. Escogió lo último. 

"¡¡No!!" grito subiendo como bala al escenario "¡Tu no puedes ser Marina!" le grito a Gianni, su cabello parecía estar electrizado

"¿Y se puede saber porque no?" pregunto Gianni sonriendo, como si supiera el verdadero porque de la pelirroja y como si fuera muy satisfactorio para su ser saber que Rina se retorcía por dentro de la rabia

"¡Por que no se me da la gana!" grito cerrando los puños para evitar golpearla, pero cuando Serena alzó una ceja tuvo que improvisar una mejor excusa "¡Además, el papel de Marina tiene que hacerlo una persona que sepa actuar y a ti ni siquiera te hemos visto hacerlo! ¡Estoy segura que Filia podría hacerlo mucho mejor!" grito volteando a ver a la susodicha que al escuchar su nombre dejo de tratar de asfixiar a Zeros con la gorra negra 

Filia miro a Rina, sus ojos le estaban prácticamente suplicando que cambiara de papel con Gianni y Filia mejor que nadie sabía el porque a la pelirroja le molestaba tanto que Serena tuviera el papel principal. Podía dar excusas tontas, podía tratar de fingir que no le importaba, pero estaba claro que Rina no quería que Serena fuera Marina por el simple hecho que Gaudy era el guardián, y por lo tanto iban a ser pareja y eso implicaba alguna que otra escena romántica. 

Pero…

"No, no lo creo" dijo en voz baja Filia apartando los ojos por que sabía que lo que vería en los de Rina le dejaría la autoestima por el suelo. Era traición pero ella no podía evitarlo… por que si aceptaba cambiar de personaje con Gianni, Gaudy sería su pareja y eso significaba que la rubia de ojos grises sería la pareja de…

"Deacuerdo" dijo la voz de Rina en un tono de ultratumba que le erizo los pelos de la nuca a todos, excepto a Serena que sonrió felizmente "Sylpheel entrégale sus respectivos libretos a cada uno de ellos y quiero que Martina y tú tengan los modelos del vestuario a más tardar pasado mañana, Ameria encárgate que las audiciones para los demás personajes sean mañana ha las doce en punto, los quiero a todos aquí y Zelgadis y tú tienen que estar temprano para ver la música que vamos a utilizar" dijo y todos asintieron con la cabeza, la combinación de su mal humor y de sus dotes de generala y mandona había salido a flote "Los cuatro actores principales tienen que saberse sus diálogos a la perfección a mas tardar la próxima  semana, Valgarv y Zangulus quiero que hagan un buen trabajo con la iluminación y los efectos que son muy importantes y no voy a aceptar retrasos por parte de nadie" 

Todos tragaron saliva con pesadez, tener a una ya mandona e histérica Rina era difícil, tener a una mandona, histérica, celosa y molesta Rina era mucho peor.   

Notas de la autora:

¡Pueden matarme! Se que soy un fracaso y que de seguro a nadie le gusta esta historia y ni les parece interesante pero aquí esta el capitulo para quien quiera leerlo ^^ Tuve algunos problemas serios con esta historia, la falta de inspiración y el bloqueo fueron los más graves.

Por cierto, si quieren que les mande un email cuando actualice solo déjenme su dirección en un reviews o escríbanme. 

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mas que todo explicación. 

Les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo ¡¡Es lo que me alienta a seguir!!  

**Mer:** Aunque bastante tarde, llego el capitulo, ojala te guste. Y si, lo de Rina vendrá más adelante. Muchas gracias!!

**Xiomara M:** Gracias!!! Pues no tan pronto recordaran su pasado pero si lo harán, espero que te guste este capitulo. 

**Tira Misu:** ¡¡Amiga!!  Jeje pues si vieras que yo me tardo más en hacer una ecuación que haciendo un capitulo de esta historia O.o ¡Enserio! ¬¬ cochinas matemáticas, pero bueno ya pude escribir algo y espero que te guste ¡¡Besitos!!

**Lady Padme:** jeje pobre Rina en verdad. Van ha haber muchas más escenas de Zeros/Filia, además historia queda para rato, solo espero poder terminarla antes de cumplir dieciocho ¬¬ ¡¡Gracias ^^!!

**Serena7:** ¡¡Gracias por tu mensaje!! Creo que borre tus expectativas :°°: ¡lo siento! Pero Rina no podía hacer el papel de Marina por que ella ya es la directora, pero no te preocupes que escenas lindas de R/G van ha haber.

**G-Fan:** ¡¡Holas!! Siento haberme tardado tanto pero bueno :p Por cierto espero verte que tengo tiempo sin haber contigo. Saludos

**Soonmida:** Que bien que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo también!

**Anto-chan:** ¡¡Gracias!! Tus reviews siempre son alentadores y si, me encanta Inuyasha ¡Es una cosa preciosa! ^o^

**Nishi:** Manita!! Si claro que habrá mucho Z/F, por cierto espero ver pronto el epilogo de Games of Destinity. Te quierooooo ^O^

**Mi-chan:** Gracias! Ja si estoy segura que después de hoy vas a odiar más a Gianni pero no es tan mala, solo un poquito :P  

**Angela tommoe:** Me alegra ser de las primeras historias que lees, y si soy un poco lenta en esta historia. Jeje Rina se la va a pasar enojada mientras Serena este cerca, hay personas que simplemente no se llevan bien y pobrecito Gaudy aunque no se vería mal con cabello corto xD, gracias por tu consejo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Saori:** lo sientoo… me tarde mucho pero espero que todavía te guste la historia ^^

**Sail0r60:** Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que puedas leerlo ^__^

**Fili-chan:** Si habrá mucho Z/F a mi también me gusta esta pareja y espero que te guste.

**ZERoS:** Pues me alegro que hayas entendido el punto de que las cosas siempre cambian un poco por que los tiempos y las situaciones cambian. Y el final buenoo eso va para rato, por que falta mucho para ser sincera, esta historia apenas va tomando forma. Y como te dije en el email, espero que si haces el fanart me lo mandes para verlo ^^ gracias!!

**Akire:** Muchas gracias!! Aun falta parar que este completa pero tratare que no sea mucho el tiempo.

**Y-Yukito-Y:** Que bien que te guste mi historia. Y no es raro que te caiga mal Gianni, y bueno algo extraño va a pasar entre ellas peor no puedo decir mucho, y no es nada ni malo ni raro, claro, si antes no se matan xD

Muchas gracias a todos!! Y espero que me dejen un mensaje, es fácil solo aprieten el botón lila que esta allí abajo ^^   

Kary

Ja ne 


	9. Preparando un telón desconocido

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo VIII

Preparando un telón desconocido

El profundo silencio en que estaba sumergida aquella habitación oscura fue roto por el agudo y terrorífico grito de una mujer.

"¡¡No!! ¡¿Qué diablos haces Zeros?! ¡¡Aléjate de mi!!"

"¿Acaso me temes Filia?" la burla estaba en su voz 

"¡¡Si!! Digo… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Y no te me acerques más!!" 

"¿Cuánto más?" pregunto él suavemente, una sonrisa torcida cruzando sus labios

"¡¡Ya basta, déjame!! ¡¡Zeros no me hagas esto!!" grito ella y un sollozo escapo de sus labios "¡Eres un maldito!"

"No corras Filia no te haré nada… por ahora" dijo él y una risa sarcástica dejo sus labios, indicando claramente que lo que decía no era cierto

"¡Aléjate! ¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?! ¡¡Yo confiaba en ti!!" ella grito con la voz temblándole 

"Mal hecho Fi-chan"

"¡¡No!! ¡¡Basta, déjame, no me sigas ya!! ¡¡¿Qué vas ha hacer?!!" grito ella aterrada "¡No te atrevas!!" 

"Lo siento labios de lagartija pero llego el momento final" dijo Zeros con un tono de falso pesar

"¡¡Nooooo!!" 

***¡¡Bum!!***

**_**Juego Finalizado… Perdiste**_**

El control de Filia dio contra la pantalla del televisor que mostraba el mensaje en palabras parpadeantes, grandes y rojas.

Filia y Zeros habían estado jugando con uno de los videojuegos de guerra del nintendo de Valgarv, y Filia había perdido magníficamente contra Zeros. 

Este la vio sonriendo con gracia. 

"¡Vamos Filia-chan! No puedo creer que te enojes por eso, tienes que aprender a perder" le dijo Zeros alegremente, Filia desde su puesto en el sofá mascullo algo sobre namagomis tramposos "¡Yo no hice trampa!"

"Si claro" murmuro ella sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos y viendo al ex-demonio que estaba sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo  "Mejor volvamos con los libretos" dijo agarrando el suyo, Zeros hizo lo mismo 

"¿En donde quedamos?" pregunto él pero se respondió antes de que Filia abriera la boca "Si, aquí fue, página cincuenta y dos, escena doces 'El secuestro' Aquí es donde hago mi aparición para rescatarte del dragón que te puso en un largo sueño y luego te beso"

Filia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Esa escena no existe!" 

Zeros río a carcajadas viendo el rostro de Filia "¡Vamos Fi-chan, cualquiera que te ve piensa que eso sería una gran tragedia!"

"¿Y quien dijo que no lo sería?" le pregunto Filia frunciendo el ceño

"Tu sabes que no" le respondió él arrogantemente. Y Filia soltó un bufido. 

**************************************

"¡Allí! ¡No, más arriba! ¡Más a la derecha! ¡¡No tanto!! ¡Ahora un poco hacia el centro! ¡No, no, no!" Rina se llevo una mano a la cara frustrada ¿Por qué no le entendían? "Maldición, siempre tengo que hacer todo yo" murmuro subiendo al escenario donde Martina y Sylpheel trataban de acomodar a su gusto la media luna de más de dos metros que estaban acomodando para la escenografía. 

 "Ahy Rina, ya tenemos más de media hora acomodando esto, incluso esta comenzando a darme vértigo" se quejo Sylpheel desde lo alto de la escalera

"¡Por que no te decides de una vez!" dijo chillonamente Martina, desde otra escalera, agarrando la pesada figura de media luna 

"¡¿Por qué ustedes no hacen lo que digo de una buena vez?!" le refuto Rina haciendo una mueca 

Sylpheel hizo una mueca y trato de quitarse el cabello que le tapaba los ojos pero casi no pudo, luego de quince minutos más, la figura de media luna quedo como Rina quería dejando que Martina y Sylpheel pudieran sobarse los brazos adoloridos un poco. 

Rina camino contenta viendo como las cosas marchaban, tenían ya completa las escenografías de cinco escenas y solo faltaban dos, a la música solo le faltaban algunos arreglos, las luces estaban perfectas solo había que practicar un poco en su uso, el vestuario estaba listo más de la mitad y los actores… bueno ese era otro tema. 

Faltaban solo dos semanas para el estreno de la obra y todo iba a un ritmo muy satisfactorio, claro eso era lógico si hablamos de que a Rina Inverse se le dio el trabajo que mejor le calza: mandar.  

Oh si, Rina era la mejor cuando de mandar se trata, nadie se atrevía a reclamarle algo o ha decirle que estaba haciendo alguna cosa mal, mucho menos si en ese momento estaba inspirada, a excepción de una persona: Serena Gianni.

Ella era la piedra en el zapato de Rina, la eterna molestia, el completo caos y un sin fin de sinónimos más, solía criticar todo y moverse con egocentrismo por el escenario, además de haberse proclamado como la 'mejor actriz' entre los pasillos de la secundaria, llamando la atención de todos. Incluso el periódico escolar había entrevistado a Serena  ¡A una insignificante actriz cuando ella era el genio creador de todo! ¡Ella y solo ella! 

Y eso no era todo… no podía soportar la forma en que ella solía decir luego de los ensayos, con su estúpido tono de voz y su sonrisa tonta _"Oh Gaudy, recuerda que mañana en el almuerzo tenemos que practicar" _

¡Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida!

¡Y Gaudy cien mil veces más estúpido por hacerle caso! 

Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo sus almuerzos con el muchacho rubio, tanto tiempo peleando por la última porción de comida y tanto tiempo de buscar los mejores menús por todas partes  ¡Ahora tenía más de una semana completa sin verlo a menos que fuera en los ensayos! Ya hasta los almuerzos habían perdido interés para ella ¡Y eso era muy grave! –Pero no era culpa de Gaudy, ella solo estaba muy estresada por la obra- se decía para justificarse ya que nunca admitiría que extrañaba al rubio. 

Es que Gaudy era tan ingenuo o tan tonto que no se daba cuenta de que lo único que la rubia quería era molestar a Rina, aunque no se podía negar que al parecer le caía bien el muchacho, pero ese no era el hecho. 

Y lo peor: actuaba bien, la muy estúpida actuaba maravillosamente y Rina tenía que darse luego de cada ensayo con una piedra en los dientes. Serena se movía con gracia en el escenario, interpretaba cada escena con una candidez y un cariño que contrastaba grandemente con su actitud de siempre y parecía haberse aprendido las líneas de memoria de una forma impresionante ¡Era encantador verla! 

Pero primero muerta y comida por los gusanos, primero estar en ayuno de por vida o ser torturada con una cama de brazas ardientes y una manta de púas antes de decir que Serena actuaba bien.

Gaudy… sorprendentemente se había aprendido la mayoría de los diálogos, aunque ha veces solía equivocarse y cambiar los tiempos, pero dado que él no podía recordar bien su propia dirección eso era un gran logro.

Filia y Zeros habían logrado captar sus papeles, incluso Zeros había tomado el personaje como si fuera él mismo, aunque en realidad no eran tan diferentes, el sacerdote Caliz era burlón, oportunista y bromista, todas las características que tenía la personalidad de Zeros, y el papel de la sacerdotisa Melania también tenía un gran parecido con Filia, ella era dulce, tranquila, amable solo que algo tonta… bueno tal vez no se parecía tanto a la rubia pero ella trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible cuando no estaba tirándole partes de la escenografía a Zeros. 

Rina había estado todo un día completo ignorando a la rubia luego de que esta no la apoyara para que Serena no fuese el personaje principal, pero luego desistió. Si, Rina era rencorosa pero estamos hablando de Filia, una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como amiga, así que… olvido ese episodio y se resigno a ver a Gianni representando el papel de la heroína.  

Los personajes secundarios y los extras habían llegado en mareas el día de la audición, como cosa rara la mayoría habían sido hombres, los que se jactaban de rudos y maduros habían sido los primeros en la lista y Rina pensó que seguro habían ido solo por tratar de tener un personajes allegado a Serena. 

Si claro, la perfecta de las perfectas… 

Rina pateo el piso con mal humor a sus pensamientos, Sylpheel y Martina la vieron confundidas por su extraña actitud. Bueno eso no era raro últimamente, los cambios de humor en todos estaban a la orden del día, con Rina mandando y ordenando como histérica ninguno de ellos podía estar tranquilo y contento. 

"¡Hola ya llegamos!" dijo alegremente Filia entrando con Zeros a sus espaldas. Rina les dio un vago saludo con la mano, demasiado ocupada maldiciendo a Serena como para prestarles atención 

"¡Que lindo se ve!" dijo Filia emocionada mientras dejaba su bolso color rosa en una de las butacas. Se refería a la escenografía que había, el fondo era de un color oscuro con una tela azul muy sombría, la media luna plateada de un material extraño estaba en lo alto y en el escenario había una especie de fuente transparente que tenía en la punta dos bolas extrañas de las que brotaban pequeños chorritos de agua cristalina, también habían varias plantas de colores cerca de la fuente. 

El costo de esa escenografía había hecho gritar hasta a  Zellas que gastaba todo el dinero del mundo en pequeños brazaletes. 

"Verdad, es como una ilusión" dijo soñadoramente Sylpheel, cerrando la escalera y haciéndole una señal a Zelgadis para que se la llevara. 

Zelgadis salió de un lado de escenario con cara de mal humor y unas ojeras del tamaño de platos, agarro las dos escaleras y haciendo gala de gran fuerza se las llevo sin decir palabra.

"¿Y que le pasa al chico del café?" pregunto burlonamente Zeros

"Solo anda de mal humor porque Rina, nos obligo a venir a las seis de la madrugada hoy sábado ¿Para estar de buen humor no?" dijo Martina sarcásticamente amarrándose en una cola su corto cabello. 

"¿En serio?" pregunto Filia sorprendida, cuando vio el reloj este daba las tres y media de la tarde

"Si y el sueño nos esta matando" dijo Ameria saliendo de uno de los lados del escenario con una caja debajo del brazo. 

"¿Quieren dejar de quejarse?" pregunto Rina frunciendo el ceño "Además no hemos hecho casi nada" todos la vieron fijamente y cada uno de ellos, desde Martina que estaba tirada en medio del escenario hasta Valgarv que la veía desde el panel de iluminación, se veían terriblemente, con ojeras enormes y las ropas todas desalineadas. 

"Serás tu la que no has hecho nada, nosotros no hemos parado en todo el día, tu lo único que haces es mandar y gritar" se quejo Martina rodando hacía su estómago. 

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" grito Rina fuertemente "¡¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando Martinita?!"

"Nada, nada" murmuro Martina nerviosamente parándose y corriendo hacia donde estaba Zangulus dormitando contra la pared para despertarlo  

"¿Y por que nosotros tuvimos que venir ha esta hora?" le pregunto Filia a Sylpheel en voz baja 

"Son actores" le respondió esta simplemente, Filia la vio esperando una mejor explicación 

"Es algo lógico Fi-chan" dijo Zeros suavemente detrás de ella "Rina no quiere ver a Serena-chan más de lo necesario" 

"¿Puedes dejar de ponerle el –chan a su nombre?" pregunto Filia apretando los dientes 

"El hecho es que Rina sabe que puede terminar matando a la señorita Gianni, así que ha decidido adelantar las cosas para no tener que verla tan seguido" dijo Sylpheel en vos baja

"¿Qué están murmurando?" pregunto Rina viéndolos sospechosamente 

"Nada" dijeron los tres sonriendo falsamente, Rina volteo desconfiada y siguió revisando los guiones que tenía en la mano. En ese momento Serena y Gaudy llegaron juntos por casualidad y para superar el mal humor de Rina. 

"¿Por qué llegaron juntos?" le pregunto Sylpheel al rubio viendo de reojo a la pelirroja 

"¿He? La encontré en la puerta" dijo Gaudy simplemente y luego saludo sonriente a la pelirroja "¡Hola Rinita!" 

Rina alzo una mano en forma de un saludo despreocupado, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de las letras que habían dejado de tener sentido bajo sus ojos, con una sonrisa tonta que se había extendido en su rostro. 

**************************************

Era un ambiente tranquilo, se escuchaban algunos grillos ocultos en la noche y la suave luz de la luna alumbraba con calidez a los dos amantes que se encontraban hablando en susurros.

"Si, si me gustas, en realidad me encantas e incluso he comenzado a pensar tanto en ti que hasta me da miedo y…" Ella hizo una pausa suspirando "no me gusta. Esto no debería estar pasando, te he odiado siempre y…" algunas risas se escucharon y ella soltó otro suspiro algo molesta "las cosas que me pasan me tienen confundida, se que te amo pero…"

Más risas suaves.

"Pero, pero… ¡¡¿Quiere dejar de reírte estúpido namagomi?!! ¡¡Rinaaa Zeros no me deja concentrarme!!"

Zeros cayó al suelo del escenario, agarrándose el estómago y riéndose hasta las lágrimas. 

Todos suspiraron con cansancio. Décima vez de ensayar esa escena, décima vez tirada a la basura. Zangulus apago los reflectores de la luz suave y Zelgadis golpeo con frustración su cabeza contra la consola de sonido dejando caer sus audífonos.

"Maldición" murmuro Rina bajo su respiración y revolviéndose el cabello con una de sus manos. Era imposible. Una de las escenas más importantes de toda la obra y no, Filia y Zeros no habían podido interpretarla correcta o completamente ni siquiera una sola vez ¡Ni una sola vez de diez veces! O era porque Filia se equivocaba, porque Zeros comenzaba con un ataque de risas tontas o por que la rubia trataba de ahogarlo con el agua de la fuente ¡Era frustrante! "¡¡Maldición Zeros cállate!! ¡¡Y tú Filia no le hagas caso!! ¡Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que está estúpida escena salga bien!!" 

Incluso Valgarv desde un rincón donde revisaba los cables de las luces, gimió tristemente y le envió un par de miradas frías a su hermana y a Zeros. 

"Por eso, si la obra fuera un monologo mío sería todo un éxito" dijo en alto Serena en una demostración más de su alta autoestima. Rina la miro con sarcasmo, Martina con fastidio, Ameria con incredulidad y Sylpheel medio sonrió por compromiso. 

"¡Me rehúso ha hacer esta escena estúpida y toda esta obra!" grito Filia de mal humor pateando el libreto que estaba en el suelo cerca de ella, este rodó hasta caer del escenario "¡No puedo con este idiota!" 

"Filia" dijo Rina cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios "Tú quisiste el papel de la sacerdotisa a pesar de que te di la opción de cambiarlo. Tú sabías que Zeros sería tu pareja y aceptaste, y lo conoces mejor que nadie así que contrólalo, porque si la próxima vez no sale bien, me veré obligada a tomar medidas _dolorosas"_

Filia trago pesadamente. Si, a Rina le gustaba la venganza.

"Y tu Zeros" dijo ella tranquilamente "Si vuelves a reírte, hacer una mueca, mojar a Filia o equivocarte. Me encargaré de que la próxima vez que veas la luz del sol sea en tu próxima vida ¿entendido?" 

Zeros asintió sonriendo tontamente.

"Deacuerdo una vez más. Zelgadis la música, Zangulus las luces" les ordeno Rina esperado que todo saliera bien de una vez, el ambiente volvió a tornarse tranquilo y romántico bajo la escenografía del escenario, los grillos imaginarios volvieron a oírse y la luz suave se reflejo en el agua de la fuente. 

"Si, si me gustas, en realidad me encantas e incluso he comenzado a pensar tanto en ti que hasta me da miedo y…" Filia repitió su dialogo y nuevamente hizo una pausa suspirando "no me gusta. Esto no debería estar pasando, te he odiado siempre y…" Observo a Zeros que la veía tranquilo, con una perfecta expresión de atención "las cosas que me pasan me tienen confundida, se que te amo pero no quiero hacerte daño ni quiero que tu me dañes como se que lo harás" 

"Yo nunca te dañaría" dijo Zeros repitiendo a la perfección las palabras que estaban escritas en el guión

"No me hagas reír nama… Caliz" dijo Filia corrigiéndose de inmediato y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rina frunció el ceño a su error, había estado apunto de llamarlo namagomi, la costumbre. Movió su cabello arrogantemente de forma muy natural "¿A cuantas otras mujeres no les habrás dicho lo mismo?" 

"No me conoces" dijo Zeros frunciendo el ceño cuando el tono de Filia le pareció muy real.

"¡Por eso mismo! ¡¿Cómo puedo quererte si no te conozco?!" dijo Filia siguiendo los parámetros del guión pero algo exaltada 

"¡No has hecho nada por tratar de conocerme!" dijo Zeros parándose del borde de la fuente para ponerse frente a ella y de espaldas a los demás, y le dirigió una mirada muy significativa, al mismo tiempo que decía con voz tácita algo como 'Eres increíblemente tonta'

Filia desvió la mirada y hablo apretando los dientes "No me interesa conocerte" luego lo miro fijamente "Con lo que se es suficiente" 

"¿Y que es lo que sabes?" pregunto Zeros poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacando la lengua, solo para molestarla.

"¡Que eres un mujeriego! ¡Y vete que ya no quiero verte!" grito Filia y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa cuando Zeros hizo una mueca de dolor resultado del pisotón que ella le había dado.

"Querida sacerdotisa" dijo Zeros apretando la mandíbula y dejando ver la vena inflada en su frente, pero pudo disimular el tono tranquilo que tenía que utilizar "No tengo la intención de obedecerte, siendo la niña necia que eres, hacerlo sería un gran error"

"¡¿Entonces que haces aun aquí?! ¡Márchate!" dijo Filia presionando más su pie sobre el de Zeros, ocultando a la perfección su regocijo

"No lo haré" dijo Zeros siguiendo sus líneas, pero una sonrisa improvisada cruzo sus labios de repente. Filia frunció el ceño al verlo "Mejor haré otra cosa" 

Todos vieron confundidos las palabras improvisadas de Zeros y Rina estrecho sus ojos molesta. Esto no era así…

"¿Y se puede saber que harás?" dijo Filia parándose arrogantemente frente a Zeros, dejando a un lado también su dialogo para enfrentarse al joven ex- demonio

"Esto" dijo él dándole un ligero y casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla que hizo que Filia de la impresión tropezara con sus pies contra el borde de la fuente. 

Resultado: Cayó de espaldas precipitadamente sobre el agua salpicando todo.

"¡¡MALDITO NAMAGOMI!!" grito ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando terminó de escupir y toser el agua que había tragado.  Zeros rió a carcajadas. 

Rina estuvo los próximos quince minutos golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las butacas.  

**************************************

La próxima mañana Rina organizo un ensayo general con todos los que estarían dentro de la obra, desde los actores hasta los que acomodarían a las personas en las butacas para dar algunas instrucciones. También se entregarían los trajes que Sylpheel y Martina tenían terminados, para hacer las correcciones que hiciesen falta.

"No son muchos" dijo Sylpheel sacando un carrito donde varios trajes estrambóticos estaban colgados, habían algunos serios y sobrios y otros bastante escotados y coloridos. "Pero son los que tenemos listos"

"¡Mira Zeros este es tu traje para las cuatro primeras escenas!" dijo alegremente Martina sacando un atuendo de sacerdote de color negro, con unas esferas amarillas rodeándole la parte del pecho y una especie de capa de media espalda. Zeros lo observo por varios minutos fijamente.

"Es horroroso" dijo simplemente.

A Martina se le cayó el pesado traje de las manos al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula tocó el piso "¡Estúpido es el traje en el que más me he esforzado!" grito la muchacha de bucles turquesas que estaban bastantes despeinados, así estuvo gritándole por más de diez minutos a Zeros que hacía lo posible por ignorarla y taparse los adoloridos oídos. 

Sylpheel sonrió y sacó un traje largo de color rosado de una tela sumamente suave, tenía una larga capa blanca unida en el pecho por una esfera lila brillante y unos guantes también blancos con pequeños cristales azules en los bordes "Este es tú traje más importante Filia" dijo Sylpheel sonriéndole a la rubia que lo veía embelezada.

Filia sonrió y sintió las lágrimas picarle en los ojos. Dios… era increíblemente parecido a la ropa que había usado en aquella época, en aquella vida que recordaba por completo, tocó suavemente la tela, hasta se sentían iguales.

"Muchas gracias Sylpheel" dijo Filia agradecida con la muchacha.

"No es nada. Sinceramente siempre te he visto con esta ropa" dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

"¿Y el mío?" pregunto Serena viendo los diferentes trajes

"Es este señorita Serena" dijo Sylpheel con los ojos brillantes cuando sacó un vestido color celeste del carrito, este era ajustado a la cintura, dejando ver una falda plisada bastante corta, tenía una capa azul oscuro con bordes plateados, y en el pecho la capa se unía con varios broches también plateados, tenía unas botas largas azules con brillantes ficticios pero bonitos que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y unos guantes largos también de color blanco.  

"Oye es precioso" dijo Serena agarrándolo y viéndolo con admiración, con esa expresión se veía extraña… tal vez porque era la primera vez que admiraba algo que no fuese ella misma. Los ojos de Sylpheel brillaron aun más al ver a su obra maestra cuando la rubia se probó la ropa. Se veía increíblemente bien, incluso Rina sintió esa picazón de celos al verla. 

"Haz hecho un gran trabajo Sylpheel" dijo Rina orgullosa de su amiga, Martina comenzó a alegar algo sobre que ella también se había pinchado con agujas "Si, si tu también Martina"

"Es muy lindo" dijo Ameria viendo el traje de Filia que parecía querer llorar mientras se lo mostraba a Zeros que lo veía con cierta indiferencia.

"Toma Gaudy" dijo Martina entregándole al rubio un traje azul oscuro desde la camisa hasta los pantalones, con hombreras negras y grandes que sujetaban una capa igualmente negra.

Y allí lo sintió. 

Rina sintió que la habitación se volvía un espacio lleno de oscuridad, donde no oía nada ni podía ver nada, hasta que escucho unos pasos y luego vio una figura opaca acercarse y voces…

**_'"¿Qué es eso?"  
"Un osito..."  
"Sí, un osito. ¿Y eso otro?"  
"U... Un conejito"  
"¿Y quién decías que era el tutor?"'_**

****

Rina frunció el ceño… esa era la voz de Gaudy… y su propia voz…

****

**_"Pero... una niña, en esta situación yo esperaba, no sé encontrarme una princesa pero... es apenas una niña, una criatura"_****__**

****

**_"A veces me das miedo"_**

****

**_"Mi abuela siempre dice que hay que ayudar a los demás, vamos no seas mala"_**

****

**_"Si claro que vencerás" _**

****

La figura desaparecía en colores dispersos en la oscuridad…

****

**_"Es solo una niña de pechos pequeños y ojos grandes"_**

****

**_"No recuerdo eso ¿Estas segura que me lo dijiste?" _**

****

**_"Eres demasiado terca en tus opiniones… a veces muy glotona y maleducada… claro… Eres demasiado buena con los débiles y desamparados… pero… así y todo… me gustas…"_**

****

Los ojos de Rina se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar el susurro de las palabras y la oscuridad plena regreso a ser el auditorio colorido con las escenografías y las luces, con todos hablando animadamente, con Zeros y Filia peleando, con las personas que habían asistido al ensayo general  y hablaban sentados en las butacas, con Ameria, Martina y Sylpheel hablando soñadoramente sobre quien sabe que. 

Con Gaudy…

Y con Serena Gianni viéndola fijamente.

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Bueno creo que fue una actualización rápida en comparación a lo mucho que me he atrasado últimamente y también fue un capitulo un poco más largo, aunque para decir la verdad no hubo muchos adelantos -_-

Por cierto las frases en **negrilla** fueron sacadas de diferentes capítulos, y por si alguien no lo entendió, son solo recuerdos de momentos que Rina ha vivido y frases que Gaudy alguna vez le dijo.  

**Cass**** Metallium: **Muchas gracias por tu animo, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, así que espero que me digas que te parece ; )

**Rinita****-Inverse:** Hola!! Muchas gracias, no se si recibiste mi correo (porque anda más loco que una cabra) pero si no te repito lo que te dije, sería todo un honor para mi que publicaras mi fic en tu página =^_^=

**Fany****:** Pues estoy completamente deacuerdo contigo, si Rina pudiera utilizar sus poderes ya habría matada a Serena… aunque tal vez lo haga… ups!

**Lis-chan: **¡Lo siento! En realidad siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por lo menos espero no decepcionar a nadie cuando puedo escribir otro capitulo. Espero que me dejes tu comentario

**Zelda**** M: **Perdón, espero que por lo menos este capitulo te guste y que puedas perdonarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero esta vida no es fácil y los estudios me tienen al borde de la locura @.@ ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Sail0r60:** jaja pues si, Rina tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y si mira como los tiene a todos a monte ^__^

**Serena7: **jaja que risa, si Nishi-chan es mi hermanita querida y adorada, y sip esta más loca que yo pero así y todo la quiero ^^. Si se que me tarde muchísimo la vez pasada pero bueno, de todos modos este capitulo salió más rápido y un poco más largo. Dime que te parece. 

**Mer****:** Pues si Serena sigue acaparando a Gaudy lo más probable es que Rina le aplique una sesión de tortura, solo que Gianni no es tonta :p ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! Y sigue con tu historia de RK que aunque me cuesta encontrar tiempo para leerla no dejo de hacerlo.

**Xiomara**** M:** Gracias!!! Pues no tan pronto recordaran su pasado pero si lo harán, espero que te guste este capitulo. 

**Karoru****-chan:** ¡Pues aquí esta! Aunque dudo que cubra las expectativas… 

**Gypsi****-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Pues me cuestan un poco las escenas Z/A pero tratare de hacer algunas para complacerte.

**Y-Yukito-Y:** Bueno Filia y Zeros en parte son los protagonistas de cierto modo, no mucho pero es donde más se centran las escenas de 'romance' pero si siguen así va a terminar matándose xD

**Marita****: **Hola!! Gracias por tu mensaje! Pues me alegra que te guste y si, creo que a nadie le cae bien Serena…

**Tira Misu**: gracias por tu apoyo Tira, en verdad lo aprecio. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Mara****: **¡Gracias!

**Spell****:** Pues me alegro que te guste mi historia!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes en verdad me animan a seguir siempre que recibo uno así solo diga una palabra ^^   

Kary

Ja ne 


	10. Giros inesperados

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo IX

Giros inesperados

Las personas que estaban dentro del auditorio de la secundaria aplaudieron con euforia y emoción, incluso varios de los espectadores se levantaron de sus butacas silbando y aplaudiendo alegremente cuando el telón rojo se cerró por última vez. 

Y todo se calló de repente, las luces se prendieron escandalosamente y todas las personas dejaron de aplaudir.

"¡Genial fue genial! ¡No lo puedo creer!" chillo Rina Inverse saltando del escenario cuando el telón se volvió a abrir "Chicos en verdad que este ensayo quedo magnifico"

Filia, Zeros, Serena y Gaudy así como otros actores secundarios sonrieron cuando los extras y las personas que formaban parte del equipo volvieron a aplaudir. Este había sido el último ensayo general antes de la obra, un ensayo completo con vestuario, música, luces, escenografía y sin descansos ni paradas. 

Rina se sentía orgullosa de si misma y ni siquiera el hecho de que Serena Gianni estuviese siendo más alabada que ella por su actuación la turbo. Después de tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo, tanta hambre y tanto insomnio todo estaba casi listo. Rina podría saltar hasta el cielo de alegría y orgullo, sobretodo porque Gaudy no se había equivocado ni una sola vez y Filia y Zeros habían podido hacer todas sus escenas sin pelear.

"¡ESTÚPIDO NAMAGOMI TE ODIO!"

Bueno… tal vez había hablado muy rápido. 

"Que no fue mi culpa" dijo Zeros sonriendo extrañamente casi con diversión "Tu eres tan tonta que no sabes ni como caminar" 

"¡¡Y tú odias el café!! ¡¡Tú no tomas café!! ¡¡Imbécil manchaste TODO mi vestido con tu estúpido café!!" grito Filia histérica levantando un poco la falda rosada del vestido que tenia puesto, en el se extendía una mancha marrón oscuro. El vestido principal. "¡¡Y la obra es en la tarde!!"

Todos los que habían reído a su pelea cotidiana callaron en seco cuando la realidad los golpeo. 

"¡¡A mi no me culpes!!" grito Zeros en defensa cuando todos en el auditorio le dirigieron sus ojos fríos "¡Tu fuiste quien tropezó conmigo! ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan poco femenina y camines como camionero!"

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Filia abandonando su mirada llorosa de su vestido manchado con café para ver de una forma muy venenosa al ex- demonio, en un mili segundo lo tuvo agarrado del cuello de su traje de sacerdote y lo acerco a ella hasta que sus narices tocaron "¿Qué dijiste estúpido namagomi?" pregunto nuevamente en un siseo peligroso 

"¿hum? Bueno…" murmuro Zeros viendo los ojos azules de la rubia que refulgían venenosamente esperando su respuesta "Yo creo que… sería una buena idea si decidimos…" 

Pero su perorata sin sentido fue cortada cuando una inmensa aura roja iluminó todo el auditorio. 

Rina Inverse se veía enfadada, muy enfadada dado el hecho de que su cabello literalmente flotaba de la furia.

"¡¡¿Acaso ha pasado por sus pequeñas e insignificantes mentes que el estreno de MI obra es en menos de cinco horas?!!" grito furiosa Rina, tanto que incluso Zelgadis hizo una mueca de dolor "¡¡Mi magnifica obra no va ha arruinarse por sus estupideces!! ¡¡Así que tienen exactamente dos segundos para salir de aquí e ir a una lavandería para que ese vestido quede como estaba a menos que quieran morir!!" 

Zeros y Filia asintieron dócilmente con sus cabezas, estas aun tocándose. 

"¡¡Y los quiero a todos aquí a más tardar las cuatro de la tarde!!" grito ella esta vez para todos, estos asintieron también con sus cabezas asustados de que Rina saltaría y se los comería de un solo bocado. 

"¡Nos vamos Gaudy!" grito agarrando su bolso negro y al rubio que no tuvo tiempo de objetar para luego salir del auditorio dando un sonoro portazo.

Y el silencio duró unos minutos mientras todos se recuperaban del susto, solo roto por la voz de Serena.

"Que humor se carga esta niña" dijo medio sonriendo "¿Nos vamos Zeros? Recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a comprar mi vestido para el estreno" dijo viendo como el rostro de Filia cambiaba de color drásticamente

"Oh si ahora recuerdo" dijo Zeros sonriéndole, pero pronto dejo de ver a la rubia de ojos grises para volver a ver los furiosos ojos azules que se encontraban a menos de cinco centímetros de los suyos 

"Tu te mueves de aquí y yo te mato" le susurro Filia suavemente apretando su agarre en la ropa

"¡Oye vas a arrugarlo todo!" le grito Martina pero Filia no le hizo caso

"Vamos Filia deja a Zeros tranquilo después de todo no fue su culpa, no lo amarres a ti" dijo serenamente Serena, pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia 

"¿Perdón?" pregunto incrédula Filia 

"Que dejes al pobre chico tranquilo" dijo Serena viéndola "¿En que podría ayudarte? Con que tu lleves el vestido a una tintorería basta, él no tiene que acompañarte"

"Simplemente, fue él quien mancho mi vestido, él lo va a llevar" dijo Filia dejando ver el tic nervioso en su ceja 

"Tks, Tks" dijo la rubia de ojos grises negando con la cabeza "Creo que son excusas ¿no será que tienes celos porque Zeros me quiere acompañar?" preguntó

Filia soltó la ropa de Zeros y dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, sin creerse por completo que Gianni estuviera diciendo esas cosa ¿Ella? ¿Celos del namagomi? ¡Que estupidez!

"¡Por Dios!" dijo Filia apartando la miranda de Zeros que se le había quedado viendo con una sonrisa burlona "¡Esa es la cosa más tonta que podría haber dicho en su vida señorita Serena!"

"¿Si?" pregunto y Filia frunció el ceño a su tono ligeramente irónico "Tal vez estas tan enamorada de él que no puedes aceptar que tenga ojos para ver lo que en verdad vale la pena ¿O simplemente no puedes soportar la idea de que le guste otra persona?"

Silencio nuevamente en la sala. Filia parecía un pez asfixiándose, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada y Zeros solo sonreía divertido. Ameria fue quien hablo luego de recuperarse de la impresión. ¿Por qué de repente Serena era tan… tan… ¿cruelmente directa?? Tenía días portándose como persona…

"Será mejor que ustedes dos se apuren" dijo mirando a Filia y a Zeros "Eso es lino"

Filia la vio con cara de pregunta, aunque aun estaba tan impresionada por las palabras de Gianni que parecía no captar lo que Ameria decía.

"No se quita fácil" dijo Sylpheel tímidamente. 

Filia regresó a la realidad y vio nuevamente la mancha marrón que se había extendido casi por completo por su hermoso vestido rosa.

Ella gritó tan fuerte que el polvo del techo comenzó a caer.

**************************************

 "¡Maldición! ¡Esto es increíble!" grito Rina llamando la atención de las personas que estaban en la cafetería al igual que ella desayunando.

Gaudy a su lado comió de un bocado lo que le quedaba de su sándwich de jamón.

"Ya no te sulfures Rinita" dijo alegremente agarrando su vaso de jugo "Sabes como son ellos dos, al final todo saldrá bien"

"Eso espero" suspiro la pelirroja "Porque Luna dijo que vendría a ver la obra y no quiero imaginar lo mucho que se va a burlar de mi si algo sale mal

"¿Y que puede salir mal?" pregunto Gaudy sin imaginarse nada. Rina al contrario imagino demasiado: El techo podría desplomarse, el escenario derrumbarse, la luces explotarse, el sonido arruinarse, el vestuario dañarse (aun más) y aun peor enfermarse todos. Todas estas respuestas y más estaban en la punta de la lengua de Rina, pero esta evito decirlas ya que nunca terminaría de explicarlas para que el cerebro de Gaudy las entendiera así que prefirió englobar todo.

"¡Pues todo, tonto!" grito la pelirroja golpeando la mesa con las manos, los platos, vasos y cubiertos saltaron así como Gaudy.

"Creo que estas nerviosa Rina" dijo Gaudy sonriendo, la pelirroja titubeo un segundo "¡Si, si estas nerviosa ja!"

"¡Claro que no estoy nerviosa" le replico Rina cruzándose de brazos "¡Yo soy quien dirige la obra así que nada puede salir mal!"

"Si tu lo dices, aunque según sé, cuando alguien no deja de mover su pie es señal de nerviosismo" dijo Gaudy con cierta inocencia mientras señalaba el pie de la pelirroja por debajo de la mesa, el cual no dejaba de moverse de forma histérica

"¿Qué vas a saber tu?" le dijo Rina rodando los ojos, incapaz de aceptar que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a gritar o a vomitar de los nervios. 

Gaudy se encogió de hombros "Lo mejor para calmar los nervios es: ¡Tomar un vaso de jugo de uvas con sal, miel y limón!"

¡¿QUE?!

Rina hizo una enorme mueca de asco "¡Asco Gaudy! ¡¿De donde demonios sacaste eso?!"

"Me lo dijo Serena" respondió él con simpleza, sin notar el tic nervioso que de repente se había formado en la ceja de la pelirroja.

"¡¿A mi que me importa lo que diga ella?!" pregunto de inmediato Rina a la defensiva "¡Y no se te ocurra hacer nada de lo que diga!"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Gaudy confundido sin entender el porque la pelirroja se ponía tan susceptible cuando él nombraba a Serena.

"¡Por que no!" respondió ella gritando y propinándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio "¡Esa mujer es muy extraña y no-me-cae-bien!"

"Ahhy y después dices que no estas nerviosa" se quejo Gaudy sobándose la cabeza.

"Claro que no… solo espero que Filia y Zeros arreglen el problema del vestido" dijo ella apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y su cara sobre sus manos "Si no alguien morirá hoy" sus ojos brillaron furiosamente 

 Gaudy trago pesadamente cuando su vaso se quebró aparentemente solo… 

**************************************

¡Esto era completamente inédito! 

Filia tenía aproximadamente diez minutos dándose de topes contra una pared de piedra en medio de una calle concurrida, con un vestido manchado en una mano mientras la otra estaba apretada en un puño ya casi blanco por la presión.

¡¡Es que lo que le estaba pasando a ella no era algo normal!! 

Tenía casi dos horas junto a Zeros buscando una tintorería para llevar su precioso vestido, ahora manchado de café a que se lo lavaran. ¿Y con que se había encontrado?

¡¡Con que hoy era el día de los lavanderos!! ¡¡Por Ceified!!

¡¡¿¿Acaso existía ese día en verdad o todo el mundo se había aliado en su contra??!! 

¡Diez tintorerías! ¡¡DIEZ!! ¡¡Y ninguna de ellas era tan avara como para omitir su supuesto día por dinero o tan sensible como para hacerle un estúpido favor a una linda muchacha desesperada!!

Y no podían lavar el vestido en cualquier lado porque la mancha ya estaba muy regada y corrían el riesgo de que terminara peor. 

Rina iba a matarla… pero primero ella mataría al namagomi ¡Era todo su culpa! 

Y el muy idiota la había dejado sola en mitad de la calle, con la pobre excusa de buscar algún lugar donde pudieran llevar el vestido que parecía haber absorbido tanto café que el rosado se veía de un verdusco marrón, sumamente repugnante.

Filia se apoyo contra la pared y se resbalo hasta el suelo totalmente desanimada, sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de las personas que pasaban por la calle. Miró con desgana su reloj viendo que faltaban diez minutos para la una de la tarde. 

¡¡Es que iba a matarlo tan lenta y cruelmente que a ella le dirían demonio!!

Y todavía esa… esa… tonta de Gianni se atrevía a decir que a ella le gustaba Zeros, no, se atrevía a decir textualmente que ella estaba enamorada de Zeros ¡Del namagomi! ¡Del ser que no había arruinado su vida una vez! ¡¡Sino dos veces!! ¡Que cosa más ridícula!

Había sido hacía doce años la primera vez que lo había vuelto a ver, cuando estaba en el jardín de infantes y con sus cinco años recién cumplidos. Era verdad que ella guardaba los recuerdos activos de su vida pasada, pero por más que fuese tenía la mentalidad de una niña de cinco años, tal vez un poco mayor pero de todas formas había decidido quedarse callada cuando lo vio. 

Seguro era él, cabello violeta, ojos morados pequeños y aunque el dorado de demonio había desaparecido de sus pupilas seguía teniendo la misma actitud in-so-por-ta-ble. 

Desde el primer momento Filia y Zeros habían comenzado con mal pie, una mini guerra a sus cinco años que podía compararse con la segunda Guerra Mundial  ¡¿Cómo no?! ¡El le había roto la cabeza a su oso de felpa y le había robado sus dos yens! (Hey! Dos yens era mucho una niña de cinco años). A cambio Filia lo había llenado de puré de papas a la hora del almuerzo y 'accidentalmente' le había cortado la mitad de su cabello lila con unas pequeñas tijeras. 

Allí fue cuando la guerra comenzó y literalmente seguía en pie. Ellos solían gritarse en mitad de clase todo tipo de insultos, y en la hora del almuerzo eran los principales culpables de las guerras de comidas que se armaban, sin olvidar claro los cientos de sobrenombres que se daban. 

Solo fue en primer grado ya con sus siete años cuando Zeros, al empujar a Filia a la piscina del colegio (que no tenía mas de veinte centímetros de profundidad) porque ella le había llenado los zapatos de jugo de pera, que la rubia le grito tan fuerte y grandemente algo como '¡¡MALDITO DEMONIO, NAMAGOMI INSUFRIBLE!!' 

Y aunque se dio demasiado tarde cuenta de su error, Zeros ya le había respondido con un '¡ESTÚPIDA LABIOS DE LAGARTIJA!!'

Así llegaron cada uno por su parte a la conclusión de que ambos recordaban todo lo relacionado a su pasado, claro que eso no había influenciado mucho en su guerra, pero con el tiempo alguna que otra cosa dejo de tener importancia. 

Los años siguientes los habían pasado literalmente juntos, claro que el hecho de que Zeros viviera a unas casas de la suya era un factor importante. Filia se dio cuenta que no era tan tan malo, aunque según ella eso era por que ya no existía ese espíritu demoníaco en el… aunque las mañas… esas difícilmente se le habían quitado, seguía siendo arrogante y burlón siempre con ganas de molestar a todos, pero no era malo, por lo menos Filia había llegado a esa conclusión.

¡Pero de soportarlo y defenderlo alguna que otra vez a estar enamorada de él eran cosas muy diferentes!

Y ella si que había tenido que sopórtale cosas, como hacía tres años en San Valentín; Zeros solo por molestarla le había gritado frente a todo el colegio que la amaba loca y perdidamente y la había abrazado hasta dejarla sin aire, pero eso no había sido lo peor, no, lo peor había sido cuando al día siguiente salio en el periódico escolar una foto de ellos dos abrazados y nada más y menos que… ¡Declarados como la pareja más linda del colegio! 

Eso no solo le había ocasionado la mayor de las vergüenzas a Filia sino que también había tenido que soportar las caras y las cartas asesinas que había recibido por parte de más de la mitad de las mujeres del colegio, inclusive de muchachas que iban a niveles superiores  ¡Hasta había tenido miedo de salir de su casa por una semana! Y Zeros lo único que había encontrado para hacer era reírse hasta las lagrimas de ella…

¡Y todavía se atrevían a decir que ella estaba enamorada de él! 

"¡Enamorada mis cuernos!" grito Filia saliendo de sus pensamientos, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas 

"Vamos Fi-chan ¿aun sigues negando que te mueres por mi?" dijo una voz cerca de ella con abundante arrogancia y regocijo. Filia reaccionó de inmediato y con fuerza lo agarro por el cuello hasta bajarlo a su altura en el suelo.

"Dime que encontraste una tintorería" le dijo ella apretando los dientes 

"Bueno…" murmuro Zeros apartando la mirada de los ojos gélidos de la rubia y sonriendo nerviosamente "nop"

"¿Cómo que no? ¡¿Cómo que no?!" le grito Filia acercando su rostro al suyo, los cabellos lilas se movieron con la fuerza del grito 

"Pero hable con tía Zellas" dijo Zeros sacando su celular del bolsillo del blue jeans que tenia puesto "Dijo que hiciéramos una mezcla con todo esto y que la mancha saldría" dijo mostrándole el celular 

Filia soltó al muchacho y leyó la lista que estaba escrita en el celular, al final tenía una mueca de asco y tragaba pesadamente "¡Que asco! ¡Nunca había escuchado de eso!"

"Pues ella dice que funciona, no perdemos nada al intentarlo" dijo Zeros recogiendo el vestido del suelo

"¡Ni lo pienses namagomi! Además ella también pensaba que las bestias eran como conejitos… ¡No voy a exponer mi vestido a las locuras de esa mujer!" dijo Filia indignada 

"¡Oye!" le replico Zeros 

"No, no y no. Iremos a casa, mi mamá sabrá que hacer" dijo Filia mirándolo de mala forma. Le quito el vestido de la mano y comenzó a alejarse, Zeros sonrió divertido aunque sabía que tal vez terminaría sin cabeza, pero ver a Filia enojarse y echar humo valía la pena. 

**************************************

Después de un duro y largo mes de trabajo Rina sonrió orgullosa viendo a su equipo arreglar los últimos detalles antes del estreno que según en su reloj cronometrado era en menos de veinte minutos.

Filia y Zeros habían llegado hacía diez minutos al auditorio, ella con cara de perro y él con su sonrisa de siempre y para alegría de Rina con el vestido limpio y como nuevo, aunque tenía un olor algo extraño.

"¡Gaudy sal del medio!" le grito Rina al rubio que releía su guión en medio del escenario sin percatarse de lo mucho que le estorbaba a Zangulus que trataba de ubicar unas luces extrañas. 

"¡Rina!" dijo de repente la voz emocionada de Sylpheel a sus espaldas "¡Tienes que ver esto!"

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Rina volteándose esperando no encontrarse con otro problema

"¡Mira!" dijo Sylpheel levantando un extraño traje para que Rina lo viera bien.  Era de un rosa tirando a magenta, estaba compuesto por una especie de camisa que unía el medio con una línea gruesa blanca y una especie de top negro sobre el pecho, los pantalones ajustados eran también de color magenta. Tenía una capa negra que se unía por hilos dorados en su cuello. Era simplemente precioso y Rina se quedo sin habla por unos segundos "Lo hice con las telas que quedaron, en realidad quedo tanta tela que hice trajes para todos ¡Vamos Rina pruébatelo!"

Rina iba a decirle que no, después de todo odiaba el color rosa pero la forma del traje le traía un viejo sentido de deja-vu, así que se lo quito a la pelinegra de las manos y corrió hasta uno de los camerinos para probárselo. 

"¡Te ves linda Rina!" dijo completamente emocionada Sylpheel al ver a la pelirroja ya vestida, Rina camino alegremente mientras se arreglaba unos guantes blancos que venían con el traje, la capa negra ondeo suavemente tras su espalda y los pequeños tacones de sus botas negras resonaron en el piso de madera. De repente se sentía con fuerzas para quemar el sol.

"Wow te ves genial Rina" dijo alegremente Gaudy y Rina parpadeo sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

"¡jaja eso lo se cabeza de medusa!" dijo Rina riendo y dándole unas no muy suaves palmadas en la espalda al rubio. Claro que todos menos Gaudy notaron que estaba completamente roja y nerviosa. 

"¿Quien se ve genial?" pregunto Filia asomándose de uno de los camerinos, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño bastante feo, una camisa larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un solo ojo pintado con sombra rosa. Cuando vio ha la pelirroja parpadeo tantas veces que todos se asustaron y sin previo aviso salió corriendo y abrazo a Rina tan fuerte que esta incluso hizo una mueca de dolor a su fuerza, luego de soltarla la vio fijamente por varios segundos.

"¡¡¡Zeroooooos!!!" grito rompiendo el silencio y haciendo saltar a todos. Cuando el muchacho apareció Filia corrió hasta él, lo agarro por un brazo y lo arrastro hasta el camerino en donde ella estaba cerrando la puerta fuertemente, lo próximo que se escucho fue un fuerte llanto. 

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Ameria con una mueca entre asustada, asombrada e incrédula. Todos negaron con la cabeza. 

"Quien sabe" dijo Valgarv rodando los ojos "Últimamente se le esta pegando la locura de ese sujeto"   

"Oh…" murmuro Rina, la forma de reaccionar de Filia había sido igual a aquella vez que le contó uno de sus sueños, completamente extraña "¡Bueno apúrense en diez minutos comienzan a entrar las personas!"

Esa frase dio inicio a un terremoto de personas que se movían de un lado hacía otro, todos con trajes exóticos y coloridos. Rina daba órdenes a todo el mundo aumentando los nervios y el mal humor de algunos. Había decidido quedarse con el traje puesto para la obra al igual que todos los demás, y es que los ruegos de Ameria no habían sido algo normal.

"¡Diablos ya llegó!" dijo Rina viendo por un lado del telón a las personas que ya estaban sentadas en las butacas. En primera fila estaban Zellas y Philionel, con un hombre de cabello y ojos negros así como una pálida piel y un traje elegante, él era el dueño del colegio y su nombre si Rina recordaba bien era Dynast Grausherra, a su lado estaba su secretaria Sherra que parecía una estatua de hielo en vez de una mujer. 

En la tercera fila estaba la profesora de arte Dolphin Deep Sea con otros profesores y en la última fila, Rina con su vista aguda pudo distinguir a la figura de su hermana Luna sonriendo con crueldad…

Dios… no se quería imaginar lo que le esperaba si algo salía mal. 

"¡Vamos señorita Serena! ¡No puede llevar eso encima!" dijo la voz de Sylpheel en un tono casi desesperado. Rina volteo a verla, tenía una chaqueta negra con toques violetas y botones dorados, un pantalón negro y una capa lila oscura. Serena ya estaba lista, con su traje azul.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" pregunto Rina acercándose a las muchachas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"La señorita Serena insiste en llevar su medalla, pero sabe que la que tiene que llevar es esta" dijo Sylpheel señalando primero la medalla de la cruz gótica de oro en la que una serpiente negra estaba enredada, y que Serena siempre solía llevar y luego levantando en su mano la pelinegra mostró una medalla gruesa de fantasía con una llama de fuego. 

"Yo no voy a llevar eso y no quiero quitarme mi medalla, punto y final" dijo la rubia, Rina hizo una mueca y miro a Sylpheel que parecía querer llorar a la negativa de Serena.

"Déjala Sylpheel" dijo Rina encogiéndose de hombros

"Mm… ¿Rina?" le pregunto suavemente Ameria, ella tenía una camisa blanca bastante ajustada que resaltaba sus pechos y un pantalón blanco también ajustado que estaba sujeto por un cinturón de tela rosada de diez centímetros mas o menos.

"¿Y ahora que pasa?" pregunto Rina molestándose

"Filia no quiere salir de su camerino" dijo Ameria tímidamente, y Rina vio que Zeros golpeaba la puerta donde estaba la rubia

"¡¡Filia!! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¡Sal de allí ahora mismo!!" grito Rina acercándose y golpeando la puerta 

"¡No!" se escucho el grito amortiguado de Filia dentro de la habitación

"¡Te lo advierto Filia! ¡Si no abres la puerta lo que es YA te vas a arrepentir!" gritó Rina histérica golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a golpearla la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja se tropezó un poco, Zeros la sujeto por la capa para evitar su caída. 

"¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa Filia? ¿Acaso te dio pánico escénico o que?" pregunto Rina al ver a la rubia que estaba sentada en una silla, tapándose la cara con las manos ya completamente vestida y arreglada a la perfección

"¡No!" dijo Filia pero su voz salio como un chillido por tener las manos tapándole el rostro

"Tal vez se le olvidaron las líneas" dijo Zeros "O aun mejor ¡Se maquillo como bruja!" dijo riendo

"¡Cállate estúpido!" grito Filia "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" dijo parándose de golpe y dejando a la vista su rostro. 

Rina, Zeros, Sylpheel, Ameria y Serena agrandaron los ojos al ver a la rubia, tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate pero no de la furia si no que más bien parecía ser a causa de un sarpullido que le había salido, iba desde su rostro y todo su cuello a sus brazos y su manos. Tenía los ojos llorosos y tosía de tanto en tanto.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto preocupada Sylpheel entrando a la habitación.

"¡Es todo culpa de ese maldito namagomi! ¡DEJA DE REIRTE IMBÉCIL!" le grito Filia histérica apuntando a Zeros que no dejaba de reírse.

Se escucho la primera llamada al escenario…

"Maldita sea… Maldita sea…" murmuro Rina con una mano en la sien tratando de calmarse para no gritar, pero con Zeros y Serena riendo y Filia a punto de llorar no era fácil.

"¡Fue culpa tuya y de tu gran idea!" grito Filia "¡Señor yo-lo-sé-todo entérate que soy alérgica al vinagre!"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el vinagre?" pregunto Ameria viendo más de cerca la piel rojiza de la rubia 

"¡La receta que nos dio Zellas para lavar el vestido tenia vinagre y yo no se cuantas porquerías más!" grito Filia histérica

Se escucho la segunda llamada…

"Cálmate Fi-chan no creo que se note mucho en escena, tal vez te confundan con algún pájaro pero no hay problema" dijo Zeros riendo

"Maldita sea… Maldita sea…" siguió murmurando Rina sin ideas en la mente, solo los gritos de Filia y Zeros se registraban en su cerebro.

"Tranquilízate Filia, iré a comprar un anti-alérgico para que te lo tomes. Mientras tanto Martina puede maquillarte un poco" dijo rápidamente Sylpheel cuando los ojos azules de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

"¡No va a funcionar!" se lamento Filia 

"Rina" se escucho la voz de Gaudy tímidamente

"¡Claro que no fue mi culpa! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que eras alérgica al vinagre?!" le grito Zeros esquivando un espejo pequeño que Filia le tiro

"¡Maldito namagomi! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" grito Filia en un estado de histeria 

"Yo los voy a matar… lenta… cruelmente… se van a arrepentir de esto… voy a matarlos" murmuro Rina bajo su respiración

Se escucho la tercera llamada…

"Rina" otra vez Gaudy

"¡Rina! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es hora de salir!" grito Martina desde afuera

"¡Maldito te odio!" más gritos de Filia 

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde queda una farmacia cerca?" pregunto atropelladamente Sylpheel

"¡TE ODI..!"

"¡¡CÁLLENSE TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!" grito Rina histérica y todos se callaron de inmediato, asustados por el arranque de la pelirroja que lo más probable es que destrozara todo de un momento a otro "¡AHORA TODOS VAN A SALIR A SUS PUESTOS, VAN A ACTUAR BIEN Y VAN HA HACER QUE MI OBRA SEA LA MEJOR! ¡SYLPHEEL VA A IR A COMPRAR TU ANTI-ALERGICO Y YA!!" 

Nadie replico nada.

"Rina" pregunto Gaudy tímidamente, sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando a perder un trozo de su cabeza probablemente 

"¡¿QUE QUIERES GAUDY?!" grito Rina golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza y dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo

"Oye Rina creo que algo esta pasando afuera, todos los que estaban en el auditorio salieron" dijo Zelgadis tranquilamente, expresando lo que probablemente el rubio había querido decir. Zelgadis tenía una especie de suéter completo de color beige oscuro al igual que los pantalones y la capa. 

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Rina incrédula, jalo a Gaudy por el brazo y se asomo entre el telón asombrándose cuando no vio a nadie en las butacas, ni siquiera a Luna o a Zellas y las puertas principales estaban abiertas "¿Qué diablos esta pasando?" se pregunto bajando de escenario con Gaudy que recobraba la conciencia y dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre pájaros verdes "¿Sabes que está pasando Gaudy?" le pregunto Rina 

"No" negó él con la cabeza. Rina salió por las puertas hacía la calle, detrás de ellas estaban todos, Serena, Zeros, Filia, Ameria, Zelgadis, Sylpheel, Zangulus, Valgarv y Martina. 

Todas las demás personas estaban paradas en mitad de la calle, viendo hacía el cielo que se oscurecía a gran velocidad. Las nubes blancas habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por grandes masas negras que se arremolinaban contra el cielo. El sol dejo de brillar cuando un color negro opaco fue posesionándolo de una forma lenta y lánguida. 

"¿Un eclipse?" Rina escucho a la voz asombrada de Valgarv preguntar. 

No, no podía ser un eclipse, el próximo eclipse estaba pronosticado para dentro de dos meses, pensó Rina velozmente y sintiendo los pelos de la nuca erizárseles.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la voz temerosa de Filia

Rina no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, busco con la mirada a Luna porque aunque no le gustará admitirlo su hermana siempre tenía una respuesta para todo pero la oscuridad no se lo permitió. 

Apretó la mano de Gaudy entre la suya cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina por completo.

"Una luna completa de este mundo tendrás que esperar, nueva, creciente, menguante y llena, en ese momento la historia volverá a repetirse…"

Rina volteó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Serena decir esa frase que ella ya había escuchado, no sabía donde ni cuando lo había echo pero estaba segura de haberla oído antes. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Serena donde había escuchado eso y que significaba…todo se volvió por completo negro, tanto que no podía distinguir ni sus manos ni a nadie a su alrededor.

Y Rina supo que algo había pasado cuando dejo de sentir la mano de Gaudy sostenerla.

Notas de la autora:

Si un capitulo algo largo y que cambiara un poco las cosas, tal vez a algunas personas no les guste este rumbo que pienso tomar pero así lo había pensado desde un principio y no voy a cambiarlo, solo espero que les guste.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes, los quiero!!

Y para los entusiastas de la pareja Z/F que tanto me lo han pedido, hay algo de azúcar para ellos en el próximo capitulo ^^ 

**Raven174:** Hola!! Si bueno como se verá pronto Serena no es quien parece pero no, no es Naga :P tenía intenciones de ponerla pero lo que había escrito no me gusto y lo borre. Si, se que exagero con las comas pero es un defecto que tengo ^^ trataré de mejorar 

**Cass Metallium:** Wow tres veces!! ^^ Pues me alegra que te guste y gracias por tu mensaje.

**sail0r60**: jaja no te preocupes todo vendrá a su tiempo :)

**Zelda:** Lo siento :p Pero espero que te guste este capitulo

**Marita:** jeje yo me divierto mucho escribiendo las escenas de Zeros y Filia, sobretodo las de este capitulo. Rina y Gaudy también es una de mis parejas favoritas así que dont' worry que ello tendrán lo suyo ¡Gracias! 

**Marilu:** ¡Felicidades! Una de las pocas personas que ha captado mis intenciones, espero que me digas que tal te parece.

**Rina_wes Li:** Ya esta el 10 espero que lo hayas disfrutado!!

**Mer:** No nadie más se dio cuenta, solo Serena pero ella tiene sus razones para estar más pila con lo que le pasa a Rina. Gracias amiga!!!

**gaby(****hyatt): mm… creo que no verás al obra ._. lo siento…**

**Amerita****: jaja que nota que te guste xD**

**Y-Yukiko-Y:** Me alegro que te haya dado risa la parte del beso. Pues a mi también me gusta mucho esa escena en el mar del caos, lastima que no recordaran nada luego ¬¬

**Prakiti:** Hola!! Por lo que veo también eres venezolana, que bien. Y no eres bruta, las intenciones están pero ahora es que medio se revelan Gracias!!!

**Jeannette:** Muchas gracias!! Pues por ahora no creo que escriba mas historias de Slayers, no mientras no termine esta y todo el repertorio que me queda por terminar xD

**Masaki1:** ¡gracias! Pues espero haberte quitado un poco la intriga, aunque creo que la aumente :p Y por los reviews no te preocupes, mientras a ti te guste lo que escribes toda va a estar bien. Yo cuando pueda me doy una paseadita por tus fics :) 

**Armonic:** si? Gracias!! ¿Quién será la que te lo dijo?

**Serena7:** Oh bueno lo siento, si a mi también me dejo con gusto a otro el capitulo anterior pero espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

**Anonoma**: Gracias!!

**Lucia sk:** Me halagas ^^ Pues si… por ahí va la cosa.

Kary

Ja ne 


	11. En un mundo desconocido

Una nueva vida

Por

Kary

Capitulo X

En un mundo desconocido

Su mente entre la neblina confusa y adolorida registró el molesto sonido de un goteo. Se sentía con nauseas y como si cada parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido rota hasta que sus huesos se hubiesen convertido en astillas diminutas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le latía dolorosamente, la opresión extraña en el pecho no le permitía respirar con facilidad y el goteo en VERDAD estaba convirtiéndose en algo mucho más molesto que todo lo demás junto.

Las imágenes llegaron a su cerebro con una extrema lentitud… el jardín de infantes… la rubia molesta… los gritos de su tía… el oso roto… los recuerdos pasados… los libros… la magia… no, ya no había magia…la escuela primaria… las niñas… los niños… profesores… no había magia… su casa… sus padres… sentimientos… cariño… alegría… la rubia gritona… una vida diferente… el despertador… humanos… todos humanos… amistad… la pelirroja gritona también… sus amigos… no había magia… alegría… ella tenía un buen busto… el guión… confusión… los ojos grises… diversión… el vestido se le veía bien… atracción…hacía falta un escote mayor… el estreno… olor a vinagre…nervios… alergia… remordimientos… aun sentimientos nuevos… luna llena… no hay magia… silencio… el goteo…

Zeros abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, lamentándose al instante cuando luces de colores bailaron frente a sus ojos y su cabeza palpitó dolorosamente.

"Mierda…" musito suavemente llevándose una mano a la frente y respirando con pesadez, tenía que aclara su mente si quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Cuando su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas Zeros abrió los ojos y por primera vez se fijo en el ambiente. 

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro en realidad y muy frío también, la humedad golpeaba contra sus huesos y el fuerte olor a moho fresco provoco que su estómago se revolviera asquerosamente. Y el maldito goteo era ocasionado por gotas de agua que caían del techo.

Zeros no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba en una cueva.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía en una asquerosa cueva cuando hacia un segundo estaba en mitad de una calle de Tokio?!

Incluso tenía las ropas de la obra de teatro puestas. Los pantalones holgados negros y la túnica negra con botones brillantes y rojos estaban intactos así como la capa.

Frunció el ceño cuando se paró apoyándose sobre la pared húmeda provocando que su guante de mojara, maldijo varias veces confundido ¿sería un sueño? Tal vez Filia lo había golpeado con algo muy grande y ahora estaba soñando todo. 

Pero por más que fuese un sueño tenía que salir de donde quiera que estuviese, no era un lugar que le diera un buen sentimiento. Pudo divisar alguna que otra araña y varias estalactitas así como estalagmitas mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía como alumbrarse ni como saber donde estaba así que tendría que esperar a despertarse o encontrar la salida…

O simplemente encontrarse con alguien más.

A unos cuantos metros pudo divisar una figura que yacía en el suelo. A Zeros no le hizo falta acercarse mucho más para saber quien era. 

Una Filia inconsciente fue lo primero que vio cuando se acerco, sentándose sobre sus talones la dio vuelta para que quedara sobre su espalda y vio que aun estaba completamente roja desde su cara, su cuello hasta sus manos… maldita alergia…

"Oye Filia" susurro Zeros moviéndola ligeramente por el hombro pero la rubio dio un gemido lamentoso sin despertarse "Despierta labios de lagartija" dijo esta vez con más fuerza Zeros tocándole varias veces la mejilla con la punta del dedo, no queriendo que ella se despertara y lo mordiese por tocarla. Intentó un par de veces más sin obtener resultado alguno.

"Bueno pero después no te enfades" dijo Zeros sonriendo con malicia cuando le dio una palmadita ni muy suave ni muy fuerte a la rubia en la mejilla izquierda, pero su mano demoró allí unos segundos más "Oh no.. mierda" murmuro por segunda vez en el día.

La mejilla de Filia estaba tan caliente como un sartén al fuego y Zeros podía oír su respiración que a cada segundo se hacía más pesada. Un sentimiento que raramente lo invadía lo lleno: culpa. 

Por su culpa Filia ahora tenía esa fiebre y esa alergia. Claro que él había sabido que ella era alérgica al vinagre, la conocía de toda la vida (bueno… su nueva vida) así que no saber eso era como no saber el color de su cabello, pero no había pensado que fuese tan serio.

Oh ella lo mataría por esto.

No sabía que demonios pasaba pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era despertar a la rubia, evitar que lo matara y luego buscar la salida y una respuesta para lo que había ocurrido y claro, buscar a los demás también si es que estaban allí.

"Maldición has engordado mucho últimamente" murmuro Zeros cuando alzó a Filia y la cargo en su espalda agarrándola por debajo de las rodillas. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que pesaba, en realidad pesaba y mucho ¿desde cuando? Ella nunca había sido tan pesada, de acuerdo ahora era un peso muerto pero aun así le estaba quitando el aire.  

Caminó algunos metros con mucha lentitud sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de la ex –sacerdotisa del Dios Dragón de Fuego contra su espalda, la idea de dejarla abandonada a un lado y seguir solo cruzó su mente, pero una sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios la borró ¿Quién pensaría que el que había sido uno de los más fuertes demonios ahora fuese tan amable con una antigua dragona? 

La sola idea de abandonarla le hacía fruncir el ceño, tal vez en otro momento la hubiese dejado a su suerte pero ahora definitivamente no lo haría.

Ella ahora era su amiga después de todo. 

El sonido de una corriente y un correr ligero ligado a un olor fresco le hizo comprender a Zeros que había una gran cantidad de agua cerca. Habría apresurado el paso claro esta, si no fuese por el peso de Filia que le estaba presionando las costillas dolorosamente y hundiéndolo en el suelo húmedo.  

Era una especie de lago subterráneo no muy grande pero si muy oscuro así que debía ser bastante profundo. Bajó a Filia hasta apoyarla en el suelo mohoso, ella solo gimió deplorablemente sin despertarse. 

"Es dulce" Zeros probó con la puna de la lengua una gota de agua helada que tomó con un dedo "¿Qué haré?" se pregunto sentándose sobre sus talones y viendo a la rubia inconsciente sobre su hombro. Lo mejor era un baño frío para que se le quitara la fiebre y si tenía suerte la alergia también, pero él no podía quitarle la ropa (ella le gritaría hasta dejarlo sordo y luego se lo comería vivo sin piedad) y si la metía al agua vestida se mojaría toda y se helaría de frío.

¿Qué era peor?

"Lo siento Fi-chan" dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras comenzaba ha alzarla por debajo de los brazos, la sonrisa que tenía daba a saber que no lo sentía en nada. Con esfuerzo la alzó y caminó hasta el borde del lago ¿Ya había mencionado lo mucho que pesaba la rubia?

"Uno, dos, tres" dijo acumulando sus fuerzas y alzándola más, con un fuerte ¡PLAF!  Filia cayó y se hundió en el agua. 

"Cuatro, cinco, seis" contó Zeros cruzándose de brazos esperando a que la rubia saliese del agua de golpe, escupiendo agua y gritando como histérica pero no lo hizo. 

Zeros se sentó sobre sus talones en la orilla y vio el agua oscura que aun se movía por el impacto del cuerpo de Filia, pero ni pistas de la rubia. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarla caer así estando todavía inconsciente ¿Y si se había ahogado y por eso no salía? ¿Y si había un animal extraño y se la había comido? Bueno… por lo menos así no tendría que preocuparse más en cargarla. Movió la cabeza a este pensamiento mientras sonreía levemente.

"Oye Filia sal de allí" murmuro acercando su rostro al agua pero nada paso "No voy a esperar todo el día por ti" 

Cuando Zeros volvió a llamarla sin obtener respuesta pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de meterse en el agua y buscarla. 

Pero se mojaría la ropa y allí hacía demasiado frío. 

Tal vez si la llamaba con más fuerza lo escuchara… Pero Zeros no pudo seguir pensando porque algo salió del agua y lo agarro por el cuello tirándolo al lago.

"Ahhh" grito Zeros cuando salio a la superficie, tratando de obtener algo de aire, una muy mojada Filia lo sostenía por el cuello y lo veía con fiereza. 

"¿Quién te dijo que tirarme al agua fría sería una buena idea?" murmuro ahogadamente Filia viendo los ojos lilas del muchacho

"Bueno… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" dijo Zeros mirando hacia otro lado distraídamente, como se había imaginado el lago era sumamente profundo, en ningún momento había pisado tierra y le estaba costando mantenerse a flote, mucho más con Filia colgando de su cuello "Estabas hirviendo de fiebre" 

"¡¡Pero podrías haber sido más delicado!!" grito ella estremeciéndose de frío. 

Había despertado de golpe cuando el aire le fue reprimido, ahora estaba totalmente mojada, confundida, con un dolor de cabeza desagradable y una picazón en todo el cuerpo. 

Iba a preguntarle algo importante a Zeros cuando se dio cuenta que lo tenía a milímetros cerca de ella y que ella estaba aferrándose a su cuello casi de una forma desesperada, los mechones lilas se habían pegado con el agua en su rostro y aunque estaba muy oscuro podía ver el brillo de sus ojos ¿era su impresión o brillaban más de lo normal? ¿Y porque de repente hacía tanto calor? 

¡La fiebre! Se dijo apresuradamente Filia encontrando que no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Zeros y que él ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

¡¿Qué le iba a preguntar?! ¡Diablos era algo importante! Ella le iba a preguntar…

"¡Oh vamos lagartija, incluso con tu piel roja por la alergia puedo ver que te estas sonrojando!" dijo Zeros con arrogancia y un tono burlón "Se que no te me puedes resistir pero no es momento para eso"

"Cállate namagomi" dijo ella rodando los ojos y hundiéndolo con su peso en el agua. Zeros sonrió debajo del agua antes de empezar ha ahogarse.  

**************************************

Ella miró como nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo con lentitud anunciando claramente a la lluvia, y si tenía mala suerte- aun más de la que ya tenía- sería una gran tormenta la que estallaría en pocos momentos.

Hacía un endemoniado frío, un maldito viento que le estaba helando la nariz, los pies le dolían de caminar y estaba totalmente sola ¿Dónde? ¡¡Eso es lo que ella quería saber!!

Rina Inverse miró con fiereza el paisaje esquelético y deplorable a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en lo que había sido y ahora quedaba de un frondoso bosque luego de una inundación, una sequía, un incendio, y un desastre nuclear si cabía. Los árboles no eran más que ramas secas que el viento no tardaría en derribar, el suelo estaba completamente áspero y tan seco que lo más probable es que estuviese rogando por el agua de lluvia que pronto caería y en todo el rato que tenía caminando no había visto rastro alguno de vida a excepción de un enorme bicho asqueroso parecido a un alacrán que había querido picarle y una que otra araña en lo que quedaba de los árboles. 

¿Cómo se había metido en esto? ¡¿Qué demonios era, una mala broma o que?! Ya había descartado el hecho de que podía ser otro de sus reales sueños, después de todo ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ellos que podía apostar todas sus pertenencias a que este no tenía nada que ver con uno de ellos y además… ¿no había estado ella hacia nada en Tokio, en las afueras del teatro apunto de estrenar su obra? 

¡Su obra!

¡¡Horas y horas tiradas a la basura porque a alguien se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de dejarla inconsciente y llevarla a quien-sabe-donde-demonios!!  

"¡Maldita sea!" grito agarrándose la cabeza en un gesto de frustración, el como no había entrado en un estado de histeria todavía era una gran incógnita. Estaba sola, completamente sola quien sabe donde y sin nada para poder comunicarse, sin comida y sin abrigo más que la ropa que tenía puesta, con un dolor de cabeza tan grande como su hambre, con un muy mal humor y muchas preguntas en su mente.

Y a ella no le gustaba tener tantas preguntas sin respuestas ¡Era Gaudy el que siempre preguntaba no ella! ¡¡Ella normalmente sabía todo!! Pero ahora no sabía nada, nada de nada y esto estaba comenzando a frustrarla de muy mala manera. 

Antes de quedar inconsciente había escuchado claramente como Gianni decía algo sumamente extraño, mucho más extraño si se notaba el hecho de que esas palabras Rina las había soñado. No estaba segura cuando pero luego de quince minutos de pensar hasta que el cerebro le doliera las palabras habían  llegado a su mente. 

_"Una luna completa de este mundo tendrás que esperar, nueva, creciente, menguante y llena, en ese momento la historia volverá a repetirse y lo que negro fue y blanco es volverá a ser lo que en un principió fue…"_

Rina sabía que había más palabras pero simplemente no podía dar con ellas, estaban como perdidas en su mente. Lo único que tenía claro era que algo sumamente extraño había pasado, bueno eso era obvio, pero estaba segura que todo tenia relación con esas palabras. 

Una luna completa equivalía a un mes, meditó la pelirroja sentándose sobre el suelo terroso en forma de indio. ¿Qué había pasado hacía un mes antes de que ocurriera esto?

Muchas cosas en su opinión.

Sus sueños habían disminuido en intensidad, Luna había recibido un aumento, Gaudy había sacado mejores calificaciones, ella había comido un MUY buen pavo al horno, Zellas la había castigado, había que tenido que leer y hacer una obra, Sylpheel se había comprado un nuevo teléfono, Zeros había encerrado a Filia en el armario de limpieza por mas de seis horas ganándose una buena sordera, ella y Gaudy habían encontrado un muy buen restaurante, Zelgadis había golpeado a un muchacho de cuarto por invitar ha salir a Ameria y Gaudy le había pagado a ella el almuerzo dos veces…

Pero ninguna de ellas era importante a excepción del hecho de haber despertado en un lugar extraño luego de un imprevisto eclipse. 

Rina meditó unos momentos más, algo se le estaba olvidando y era algo grande "¡Claro! ¡Pero que tonta soy!" dijo golpeándose la frente por tu tontería, ¡¡Serena Gianni había aparecido en su vida para arruinársela por completo!! Si no le fallaba la memoria (lo que era poco probable) hacia exactamente un mes que la rubia había llegado a su secundaria, parecía mucho más pero había sido solo una luna.

Ella era extraña, muy extraña. "¿Cómo demonios supo esas palabras? Se supone que son parte un sueño. De mi sueño" se dijo pensativamente Rina "¿Quién demonios eres Serena Gianni?" Un fuerte trueno la hizo saltar.

"Maldita sea" murmuro molesta. Ella no estaba asustada, después de todo ella era Rina Inverse y un poco de soledad, una fuerte lluvia y mucha incertidumbre no eran razón para tener miedo… ¿entonces por que demonios sentía los pelos de la nuca erizárseles? "Tengo que encontrar a alguien" dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar inciertamente

 Las demás palabras de ese sueño no tenían ni sentido ni significado para ella ¡Diablos nada tenía sentido en este momento! ¡Ella debía estar ahora escuchando los aplausos y recibiendo las flores que todos le darían por su trabajo dirigiendo la obra! ¡No caminando en un lugar desconocido sola y desprotegida! 

Era raro ese sentimiento de miedo, algo en el ambiente le hacía sentir insegura como si le faltase quien-sabe-que para poder protegerse. Odiaba este sentimiento, en realidad en este momento odiaba todo. 

Caminó tratando de oír más allá de sus pasos, sus ojos color granate brillaron con cierta preocupación ¿Estarían los demás en este lugar tan extraño? ¿Estaría Gaudy bien? Él podía cuidarse solo…

Su estómago gruño ruidosamente. Tal vez él también tenía hambre y ahora el pobre cabeza de medusa estaba solo y abandonado en algún lugar sin saber que hacer esperando a que ella llegara a ayudarle.  

Rina agito la cabeza levemente, estaba volviéndose algo paranoica. Tal vez esto no era nada más que un sueño loco. 

El cielo ya oscurecido por las nubes era levemente alumbrado por los rayos y Rina se pregunto levemente si estaba caminando en círculos cuando volvió a ver las enormes ramas secas de los que alguna vez habían sido grandes arbustos. Un ruido extraño allí le llamo la atención, a la distancia vio como las ramas se movían y escuchó una especie de murmullo. 

¡¡Vida!! Pensó emocionada comenzando a correr hacía los extintos arbustos. 

_'¡Por favor que sea alguien, que sea cualquiera! ¡Que sea Gaudy o Ameria, que sea Filia o Sylpheel, incluso me alegraría de ver a Martina pero que sea cualquiera!' _pensó ella febrilmente_ 'Excepto algún monstruo peludo y de seis cabezas come gente'_

Rina apartó las ramas secas arañando sus guates sin darse cuenta, la emoción por ver vida después de tantas horas se lo impedía. Y aunque no era exactamente un monstruo peludo y de seis cabezas, en su opinión lo que vio no era mucho mejor.

Todo lo contrario.

**************************************

"Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi ¿Por qué a mi? Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi" farfullo precipitadamente Filia en un estado de nervios mientras arrugaba entre sus manos parte de la capa de Zeros, este la vio de reojo alzando una ceja.

Ella estaba caminando detrás de él muy cerca de su espalda agarrándose de su capa para no perderse y Zeros no se quejaría si no fuera porque cada vez que Filia veía algún bicho o escuchaba algo gritaba tan fuerte que sus oídos ya tenían rato retumbando. 

"Esto tiene que ser una mala broma, un mal juego o un sueño extremadamente retorcido" Filia vio hacia los lados de la cueva temblando del frío, estaba completamente mojada desde la cabeza a los pies pero por lo menos la alergia casi se le había quitado aunque su piel estaba algo rojiza aun "¡Si esto llega a ser alguna otra estúpida broma de tu parte voy a matarte namagomi!" 

"Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto" Zeros rodó los ojos y suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar con la vista algo de luz que indicara la salida "No tengo idea de lo que pueda estar pasando"

"¿Cómo paso esto Zeros? ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡Quiero ir a casa!" grito ella agitando la capa de Zeros entre sus manos y al muchacho también.

"Tranquila Fi-chan" dijo Zeros medio mareado, Filia parecía tener mucha más fuerza cuando se ponía histérica "Todo va a estar bien" 

"¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!" grito ella amarrándolo por el cuello para voltearlo y verlo "¡No sabemos donde estamos ni como llegamos aquí, no sabemos lo que esta pasando no sabemos si los demás están bien! ¡¿Cómo demonios dices que todo va ha estar bien?!"

"Bueno… eso es un secreto" Zeros le guiño un ojo

"¡IDIOTA NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!" grito ella histérica agitándolo con fuerza "¡QUIERO IR A CASA! ¡QUIERO VER A MI MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO-IR-A-MI-CASA!"

"Tranquilízate Filia si te pones así de histérica no vamos ha solucionar nada" dijo Zeros dándole torpes golpecitos de consuelo en la cabeza a Filia que se había arrodillado en el suelo para abrazar sus piernas 

"Pero tiene que haber alguna explicación para todo esto" dijo ahogadamente Filia, mirándolo fijamente

Claro que tenía que haber una explicación, se dijo Zeros seriamente agudizando la mirada, esto tenía algo que ver con la magia. 

Él había visto demasiadas cosas en sus vidas como para dudar que así fuera, ¿pero quien lo había hecho?  ¿Quién había tenido tanto poder como para enviarlos a otro lugar tan apartado de casa? (Porque obviamente estaban muy lejos de Tokio y quién sabe si estaban en el mismo planeta) ¿Y con que objetivo? Ninguno de ellos tenía poderes, él ya no era un mazoku ahora era un simple humano con TODO lo que esa palabra implicaba. Y Filia estaba en la misma condición que él así que era ilógica la situación por la que ambos estaban pasando.   

Pero no podían averiguar nada hasta encontrar la salida de esa cueva, esa era la prioridad luego ya verían como aclarar las dudas y volver a casa… si podían…

Zeros solo esperaba no encontrarse con algún ser extraño, después de todos él estaba era totalmente indefenso como humano al igual que la rubia.

"Me quiero ir de aquí Zeros" le dijo Filia viéndolo con ojos llorosos 

Zeros salió de sus pensamientos para verla, ella se veía terriblemente vulnerable e indefensa y él pensó con ironía que Filia nunca le abría permitido en su otra vida ver esa parte de su ser frágil, en la que a pesar de tener la experiencia de cientos de años de vida todavía era una niña, que se asustaba bajo ciertas circunstancias  "En serio, todo va a estar bien" le dijo "Ahora levántate para seguir buscando la salida"

"No puedo" dijo ella con un tono molesto que asemejaba a una niña de cinco años "Me duelen los pies"

"Oh vamos" Zeros rodó sus ojos incrédulamente y se arrodillo a su altura. 

Filia lo vio esperanzadamente, si tenía suerte tal vez Zeros se ofrecería a cargarla, no es que quisiera que el asqueroso namagomi la cargara pero en verdad le dolían los pies. 

"Ese no es mi problema labios de lagartija, si no te paras y caminas simplemente te dejo aquí" dijo Zeros con los ojos brillantes por la diversión retorcida que estaba teniendo.

"Oye" replico ella, _que caballeroso, pensó Filia rodando los ojos__  ¿pero que podía esperar de un antiguo demonio?_

"Bueno si es así me voy" dijo Zeros haciendo un ademán de pararse pero antes, en una fracción de segundo movió ligeramente su cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Filia antes de alejarse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Toda la sangre de la rubia pareció concentrarse en su rostro cuando este tomo un tono increíblemente rojo, más allá de lo sano. 

¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Ella poso sus dedos sobre sus labios, labios que hacia un segundo Zeros había besado ¡¿BESADO?!

"¡MALDITO NAMAGOMI PERVERTIDO!" grito Filia parándose de un salto "¡VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!" 

Zeros sonrió cuando vio a la rubia correr tras él con el rostro rojo y las manos encorvadas y listas para ahorcarlo, definitivamente él había logrado perturbarla con lo que había hecho. 

Sonrió arrogantemente mientras comenzaba a correr para que Filia no lo alcanzara y lo matará. Bueno… no había sido una mala idea y había logrado que ella volviera a caminar.

Pero Zeros se detuvo de golpe olvidando a la rubia con ideas suicidas en su contra cuando vio lo que estaba bloqueándole el caminó.

Y no era exactamente una pared.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno no fueron kilos de azúcar y romance pero creo que pude satisfacerlos un poco ^^ A mi me gusto como quedo y me alegró mucho la contestación que tuve con en el capitulo pasado, en verdad espero que les guste como se va cocinando la historia, saben que sus comentarios son valiosos para mi porque con ellos puedo mejorar y hacer un mejor trabajo para mi y para ustedes. 

Y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que este año les esté lleno de buenas sorpresas!!!

**sail0r60: **Gracias!! A mi también me gusto hacer esa mini historia de Zeros y Filia y quien sabe si algún día me animo y hago un one-short sobre eso ^^

**Marita**: Hola! Pues gracias y aun quedan muchas cosas por saber ¡Feliz año para ti también!

**Mer:** jaja si pobre Rina las cosas nunca le salen como quiere :p gracias!!

**Lady Padme Naberrie**: jaja gracias!! Si yo también me hubiese raptado a Zeros de cinco años *.* tan lindo y tierno haciendo sus diabluras!  Y Si eso de los que se pelean se desean es muy cierto ^^ Espero que te guste este capitulo!! 

**Rinita- Inverse:** jeje voy a tomar eso como que te gusto el capitulo ^^ Ojalá este también y gracias!!

**Jeanette:** En realidad pobre Filia y Zeros que no la ayuda para nada ¡Que alegría que te guste mi historia y gracias!!

**Tira Misu:** Gracias amiga!! ¡Y también gracias por tus mensajes en mis otras historias!

**Y-Yukiko-Y:** jeje aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado y aunque no fue la fabrica de azúcar me gusto como quedo el momento Z/F. Y Gracias por tu mensaje!!!

**Armonic:** ¡¡Gracias!! Aunque espero que no se te haya quitado la intriga aun.

**Serena7:** Aunque me halagas mucho me emociona que te haya gustado el capitulo =^^= Y aun queda más emoción, para ser sincera la historia apenas comienza ¡¡gracias!!

**Gaby (hyatt):** Pues creo que esa es la pregunta del millón pero no te preocupes que algo se sabrá sobre ella. 

**ZERoSu:** jeje si pues creo que ha varios les ha pasado lo mismo pero ahora estoy actualizando con más rapidez pues el bloqueo a pasado. Y con eso de que la directiva tenga relación a lo que esta pasando, pues… tal vez si o tal vez no, aun es muy pronto para saberlo. Y eso de cómo volverán a hacer magia es algo que espero por escribir ¡Gracias!

**Moonlight 07:** Pues me honra que te guste mi historia ^^ y aun faltan más pleitas entre Z/F y si, bueno quedo bastante obvio que se tienen cariño, su extraño cariño pero se lo tienen ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Lucia sk**: Oh no, no me pienso hacer responsable por la cuenta de tu psicólogo ^^ ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Bueno gracias y déjenme sus mensajes!!

Kary

Ja ne 


End file.
